There Will Be No Rules Tonight
by Maximum122
Summary: I just want you to know, that I will love you forever. No matter what happens,no flyboy, no overly sized bird kid nor blood drinking vampire could make me stop loving you. I will love you forever B." He leaned down and kissed me. "I Love you too,forever"
1. Preface

_**Note from author **_

_**This is a crossover between Maximum Ride and Twilight. **_

**_Make sure you have read the WHOLE TWILIGHT SERIES BOOKS BEFORE READING THIS! ALL 3 BOOKS! Twilight , New Moon and Eclipse._**

**And the whole Maximum Ride Series _ALL 4 BOOKS!!_** **The Angel Experiment, Schools Out Forever, Saving the World , Other Extreme Sports AND The Final Warning.**

**I mean unless you want to ruin these awesome book series by reading my story then by all means go read it .**

**Also PLEASE REVIEW!! Just the little 2 words like "good story" or even "not good" mean a lot , bad or good. **

**-Josieeeeeeeee**

_Just becasue when you walk down the hallway inbetween third period everyday and see the same two beautiful eighteen year olds holding hands always looking striaght at you,_

_doesn't mean anything. And also, just because you travel at least once a month with your Mom for her business trips and constantly see the same six overley sized , large _

_winged , birds, also doesnt __mean anything. It just might mean that you know something someone else doesnt._

**Good, bad?** **Please review!!**


	2. Rain is my best friend along with Eric

**Back round info. **

**Twilight , Bella turned into a vampire and got married to Edward. They lived in Antarctica for the first year that Bella was a newborn and have been previously living in Alaska. Now they have returned to Forks to see Carlisle and Esme and live with them for a while. During this return to Forks , Bella and Edward have returned to Forks High School. This return is many , many , many years since Bella has graduated. **

**Maximum Ride, Ever since someone with the name Lerner has donated a school for the Flock and previously left , things have been quiet. So lately the Flock have been listening to the Voice in Max's head to tell them where to go next. Lately they have been sent around the Western Side of the US where they have been interview more and more, and when the voice didn't pop up so every often, at times the Flock would visit Max's Mom's house for cookies or a days stay. Things have been changing for the US about Global Warming and how Max made that big speech infront of the press and others. **

**In this chapter you do not the info above. this is Britta's P.O.V. before the real story gets started.**

I shifted over on my right side of my bed and groaned. "Two more minutes." where my first words of the 'torturous Monday morning special' that I got ever week of my 9th grade school year when my mom came in my room and said the famous "Come on , get up , rise and shine!". My name is Britta Song, I'm 15 years old, and I live in the rainiest place in the world, Forks. OK maybe not the world but it sure seems it. For sure the United States. I have lived her my whole life and I haven't moved out of this rainy town once. So you could say , I know this 3x3 small town by heart.

Here I have seen family die , friends move , new friends move in town , and a new a new baby born in the family. Life can get kinda lonely when no one is around and for the fact that your an only child that lives with her mom and on top of that, she is always traveling. First Florida , then to different parts of California and then Japan! I only go with her on her once a month weekend trip to Dana Point , California.Yet its beautiful and has lots of stuff to do , I cant do anything to exciting for to long because my mom usually has to meet with someone for business. I guess its not as lovely as it sounds when you have to deal with it the way I do. Not being able to stay long at the most beautiful places ,always going to business meetings that let me say , do not involve you , and then having things not always work out for you. I guess you could call it Life. Forks is my life , Cali is my _dream._

That morning I got up later than the unpromising two minutes, then hopped right in the shower letting the hot water beat against my back , I jumped at its warmness.

After getting out of the shower I pulled on my old blue Kelly Clarkson t-shirt and put on my American Eagle navy blue sweat pants , grabbed my Vera Bradley purse and ran down the stairs having my hair drip water all over the back of my t-shirt.

I did a quick jump off the last two stairs and landing perfectly on my feet , then doing a short pose, im very enthusiastic , and then I ran to grab my light purple L.L.Bean back , with all the 20 pound books inside. Shuffling it to the kitchen table , I dropped it and then went over to the bread box and grabbed a slice of corn bread. yum. Being very ladylike , I shoved it in my face and said "See..."swallow"you later, I will be..."breathe"back later!" well at least that's what I tried to say.

Grabbing my back pack , I ran outside in the pouring rain, getting my hair even more wet than it was , to be picked up by my 17 year old cousin Eric, who kept honking the horn insanely to hurry me up.

Eric was my best friend. He is like my long lost brother. Although for the fact that he has other plans , other family , other friends, so maybe not all the time hes not there for me but most of the time he is. Yes , of coarse I have friends , I have tons of friends. Its just that he is the person I know best. He's family.

I opened the car door and said "Hey!" with out a breath.

"Your late." Eric said. He was wearing his usual black hockey rain coat , that said _La Push Travel Hockey._Forks didn't have a hockey team. So his only option to keep up his favorite sport was to join the La Push Travel Hockey Team. He moved here 3 years ago from Boston Massachusetts. As for me, I did acting. I was big into the whole dramatic , singing out my heart , and a dancing type of person.

"So." I said not wanting an argument, he should just be use to me being late. I am a naturally late type of person.

"OK. New rule. If I get grounded again for having the school call my house about me being late because lately I have been..."He said and then contined loudly."BECAUSE OF _SOMEONE." _His voice tone lowered."Then you loose a months ride." Great a months ride. Lets hope that it doesn't rain for a month because for sure I'm gonna be late every morning and he is gonna get grounded because I'm going to make him late. Like every morning. So 'Hello rain'.

My mom works every morning starting at 10am and the school normally calls the students houses at 11 , and thank god our voice mail boxes don't work or I would be grounded and walking in the rain.

"Urg, fine." I looked at him and said."Does today count?"

"No. We started the rule today."

"So, if I were late one day and you didn't get a call nor grounded...then what does that mean."

"Uhh...depends what class im late for." He began. "If its the class with my girlfriend Jessica in it. Yes. Biology with Mr.Junior, No. I hate that class." He smiled and nudged me in the shoulder.

I smiled back, no call , no rain. But serious if there really was a call...great. "Ooh god, you gotta love family. Leaving no choice but to walk out in the freaking rain if you make them 5minutes late for the class with their girlfriend!"I said trying to keep the smiles up. Then I yelled "RAIN I WILL SOON BE YOUR BEST FRIEND STARTING THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW...OR WELL AT LEAST AT SOME POINT THIS WEEK , SO PLEASE TAKE THIS ADVISE AND DO NOT , I REPEAT , DO NOT RAIN FOR A MONTH!"

I looked at Eric. At first he gave me an 'are you OK?' look, and then turned on the car's engine and we both began to laugh hysterically.

**ok. did u like it? did u hate it? well read the next chapter before you review or well if you just wanna stop now cause you think you cant stand reading it any more because its that bad , its ok if you review and tell me how bad it is.**


	3. Iggy, Shut Up

**REWRITE. Enjoy !**

Eric and I arrived at school, just a few minutes before homeroom began. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my overly sized backpack from the backseat. Eric didn't have the same 20 pound backpack, it didn't even look like he brought anything with him.

The parking lot was invested with puddles, destroying my newly bought Nike Sneakers. Getting to the front door, I reached for the handle and pulled it wide open. Heading down the hallway, I continued to run knowing the bell was going to ring soon. Almost at my locker, the sound of my wet sneakers following, I took a turn down the freshman hallway. Just then, I accidentally bumped into someone, hard that made me fall to the wet ground completely embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Said a panicked voice.

I brushed my long , and still wet hair, out of my face to see a kid in my math class standing before me. My face grew redder. "I'm okay." He gave me his hand. "Thank you Jonathan." I brushed my pants evening out the creases and dirt that I collected on my fall.

"Running late?" He asked with a smile. "You sure you're okay?" He eyed me as I adjusted my 20pound backpack, practically tipping over again.

"No, no, I'm fine. Sorry." I said franticly.

He raised his eyebrow, and then gave a quick laugh. I've never realized how good looking he was. Maybe that's because I see the back of his head for 45 minutes in math, not caring about his face. Jonathan is a quiet kid, never says much to me.

I began to walk away when the bell rang. Great.

Heading to first period, I saw these three unfamiliar faces headed toward me. One was a girl with dirty blonde hair, skinny and tall. She was standing next to a boy who looked Gothic…But I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He had black long hair covering one eye and was tall. I saw a couple girls look at him giggling. Personally, he's not my type. Then finally there was a boy that was blind. Even though he was blind he continued to walk straight , occasionally finding a place to hold on to , such as the wall. He was tall with a light blond hair.

The girl with blonde hair approached me. "Do you know where room 24 is?" She asked me in nor a shy nor friendly way.

"Uh, yeah, its down that way." I pointed in the way I just came.

"Could you be a little more specific?" The blind kid asked me.

I looked at him and said, "Oh, sure. It's-"

"Iggy! Shut up we'll lead you to the class room." The girl with blonde hair said. She then turned to me. "So wait, down the hall then to the right?"

I finished on telling the three new kids how to get to room 24.

"Are the walls white down that hallway?" Asked Iggy.

"Iggy, shut up." Said the boy with the black hair.

I raised my eyebrow wondering what kind of question was that. The boys began to bicker, when Max finally yelled with frustration "Guys stop!". She let out a breath, and then turned to me "Thank you."

I began to walk away slowly, I constantly looked back at them. There was something about them that left me curious.


	4. Two pointless peices of paper

**REWRITE! Enjoy, and review.**

I had just reached the science room as the bell rang. Unfortunately I was still the last person in the class, so it seemed like I was still late. I took my seat in the back of the room and took out last night's homework. Then I looked up and found out that everyone was stairing at me.

"What?" I muttered, looking at everyone.

"Look." Said my friend named Miri. She pointed at the two most beautiful people I had ever seen. They were standing in the back of the room near the science equipment, and where talking to our science teacher. "Yes, that will be good", said one of the beautiful people. She was a little taller than me, brown hair and looked..._perfect._

The girl turned to the other beautiful person, a boy with a bronze colored hair. He was very tall, beautiful as the girl, and looked yet again..._perfect. _The girl spoke again in a small, low, whisper voice to the boy. It was very hard to hear.

These two people looked around the age 18 or 19, probably a senior. For some reason they were here in a freshman science class, and agreeing to every question my teacher asked them.

My teacher began to walk to the front of the room to face the class. "Ok class, please face forward." The _whole_ class turned around."Now, I would like to introduce, Bella Hale and Edward Cullen. These two will be visiting in this class every day, to help us with our upcoming science convention! Isn't this exciting?"

The class looked at them.

"What upcoming science fair?" Asked a boy with short stubby brown hair, named Billy in a bored tone.

"The one that has been assigned for the past 2 weeks." Said , my science teacher.

Billy was clueless.

"The one where you are suppose do a poster...tell us about it...you will be judged...I assigned it last week. " said in a calming voice with a pinch of frustration.

"I think I remember." Said Billy trying to remember but wasn't succeeding. As for me, I got most of my project done. I had done all the research this past weekend while my Mom was in Colorado on another business trip, so I had the whole quiet house to myself.

"Now, Bella and Edward will be here during their first period on Mondays , such as today and fifth period on Thursdays. You will see Bella and Edward," He pointed to the girl as Bella and then pointed to the boy as Edward. "Probably two times a week for the next 3 weeks."

"These two are very nice senior, they will be great help with your projects. They might help with your posters or finding info on your topic or maybe even your speech that you will be making." nodded at the class, and then at Bella and Edward. "Now let's get to work, class."

All you could hear now was the squeaky sound of chairs rubbing against the floor, a group of people headed over to the computers, a few people headed over to the small science library and picked up a few books. Then the rest of us sat at our desks, took out our papers and began to write a rough draft for our report.

Edward and Bella just stood in the front of the room looking emotionless, completely out of place.

stood up from his desk, adjusted his tie and nerdy thick framed glasses before he walked over to center of the room and told us he'd be back in a moment. When he left the room, the voice range increased. Bella and Edward began to walk around the room swiftly and quietly, not adding to the noise.

Once they reached the back of the room, they stood in front of the little bookcase and began to talk to each other in a low whispered voice.

I turned around from facing Bella and Edward and got right to work. I began to shuffle through my big green 2" binder looking for the papers I needed for my report. I finally found them stuffed in the middle with a brunch of September papers, along with a few other pointless pieces of paper. I turn around to look at the clock and find that Edward and Bella staring at me as they stood about 5 feet away from me. I seriously think there is something wrong with them. I walked over to the recycle bin, and threw those few pieces of paper away. "Can I help you…?" I asked Bella and Edward as I returned to my desk.

They both glanced at each other. "No," spoke Edward.

I wasn't going to be rude and ask why they were staring at me, nor was I awkwardly going to stand there.

"What's your projects topic?" Bella asked me.

I brushed my hair out of my face. She is so much prettier than me. "The difference between chemical and physical changes." I stated.

Edward nodded. "Are you going into honors chemistry next year?"

I shook my head, "probably not." I stood there waiting for them to continue with their questionnaire, but they didn't say anything else. When I was walking back to my desk Edward approached me with a piece of paper in his hand."If you're not going into honors chemistry, or any level, I think you'll need this." Edward handed me the piece of paper I threw away.

I pointed at the recycle bin, then at him. How did he go there and back so fast? What? I shook that thought away. "Why do I need this piece of paper again?"

"Chemical bonds relate to chemical changes." Edward stated in a matter of fact way.

I fumbled for a lie. "I took notes already though!"

He rolled his eyes and snickered.

The first period dismissal bell suddenly rang. I hurried back to my desk and grabbed my books. Doing a zig zag around the desks, I finally reached the door. Before I stepped out though, I did a quick glance at Edward and Bella, they were just standing in front of 's desk perfectly still , listening to talk to him talk.

Turning around leaving the sight of Bella and Edward, I left the science room for the dreadful math class. Although... I do have the slightest feeling that today it might be better than usual. Reasoning, I do not know why. But that doesn't mean that I can't find out.


	5. The shimmering blue eyes

**REWRITE, PLEASE REVIEW**

"Britta..."

"Yes?" I said looking up from my horrible test grade I just got back.

"I know your disappointed about your math test...But it is your fault though," said , my algebra teacher. She adjusted her bright pink glasses that rested on the tip of her nose. She was an older lady, yet still wore pink flower covered skirts that reached to her knees. Her hair was a thin blonde, that looked terrible straightened, she brushed a piece of it out of her face. " I offered for you to stay after school with classmates and study and get help but you said no you understood the concept." I never liked her as a teacher, terrible teaching skills. See, I did mean to study and learn how to do it on my own, but I didn't get around to it. "I…thought I understood it?" I can't do come backs nor lie so I wasn't surprised when she shook her head and walked away. I sank down in my seat and reread at my horrible math test, red correction marks everywhere with a big 23 on the top right hand corner. Great!

"It was a hard test; I even stayed after and got a 70." Jonathan said, turning around.

I looked up and sighed."Thanks for the 'don't worry about it' comment but seriously, I already have a bad grade in this class. For sure I'm gonna fail." I tried not to be rude in all, but it was true. Nothing could cheer me up. Not even my friend Kathleen's delicious 100 calorie pack oreos...

"I bet you can bring it up somehow, there is always extra credit." He said trying to be helpful. I was surprised that he was talking to me though. I thought this morning was just a quick episode, not a let me start talking to you.

"You can just tell me I fail at math, yet alone life." I said rolling my eyes. I picked up my pencil and began to draw on the test.

Jonathan laughed, surprising me. I tried to smile back but I didn't succeed much, nor did I really care at the moment.

"I'm not gonna say that, I'm a nice guy." He winked then laughed again. "Nah Britta, it's not as bad as Lindsey, she got 14."

I smiled at him. "I must be a genius then."

"Don't take the glory away from me; I still got the better grade here." He fully turned around and leaned his arms on my desk. He took my pencil out of my hand.

I looked at him for a long second, shaking my head. "Hey genius, give me my pencil back," trying to snatch it from him, giggling.

"You have to deserve it." He twirled the pencil, smiling.

I looked at him in the eyes, noticing how blue they were, and that when he laughed it was like they shimmered in the light. WOAH! Britta, snap out of it. "What do I need to do for it?" I asked, feeling my face brighten.

He thought for a moment, "How about you let me tutor you in math."

"Since when are you good in math though, yet alone this subject?" I shot back.

"Don't be fussy there." He twirled my pencil again and leaned against my desk again, banging his hands to a rhythm. He looked into my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said in a sarcastic tone. "But hey, I thought I'd receive more of a threat though. Like a sacrifice. Having you tutor me…wouldn't affect me much."

He laughed, his blue eyes shimmering. "I could fail you. That'd affect you."

I nodded, "Ya maybe, but still."

He leaned back for a second, stretching his arms. "Do you want something more threat-like?" Placing down his arms, he continued to twirl my pencil between his fingers. "Cause, I can."

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking.

"Exactly." He winked, again.

Mrs. Barry turned to the black board and began a new lesson. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because I was too distracted with my thoughts of Jonathan. I didn't know he was like this, my first actual conversation was this morning. What I did know about him was that he played lacrosse, for he always wore his Forks Lacrosse sweatshirt. He also had a sister, I knew that because she was a senior like Eric. There was something about Jonathan that attracted me to him, I'm not saying I like him, but I'm not saying I don't.

I began copying down the notes on the over head. We were learning how to multiply trinomials, when yet alone I was having a difficult understanding how to add them. A few minutes pass after copying down as much details as I can when suddenly our freshman guidance counselor walked in. She walked to the front of the class, "Good morning. As many of you know, we have some new students." The guidance counselor motioned at the door. "Come in." Walking in was the tall blonde girl, the blind boy named Iggy, and the other boy with the goth-like appearance. "This is Max," she pointed at the blonde, "Jeff , and Nick." I thought Jeff's name was Iggy?

I poked Jonathan. "I met them in the hall this morning."

Jonathan turned around and whispered back "so did I."

"Britta, Jonathan, outside please." announced. I looked at her, then my guidance counselor, she motioned us to go with her and the new kids as they left the room. Jonathan and I slowly rose from our seats, giving each other a quick glance. Were we talking that loud?

Stepping out into the quiet hallway, we were told that we weren't in trouble, but we were going to be tour guides for our three new classmates. This school wasn't huge; they wouldn't need a tour guide, yet Jonathan and I agreed to it. I was taking Max, as Jonathan was taking Jeff and Nick. I looked at them; Max was looking around anxiously yet always bringing her eyes back to me. As for Nick, he constantly glanced around the group. I have a weird feeling about them.

"Just to let you know I am blind." Said Jeff, or so I once thought was Iggy.

I looked at Max and saw her roll her eyes.

"And also I can direct myself pretty well so you and F-Nick don't really need to like hold my hand like a two year old just tell me to turn left , right , north , south , east , west." Jeff informed.

F-Nick? I looked at Max and Nick, they rolled their eyes and sighed.

Jonathan and I returned to class just as they were getting into groups to a worksheet. As we walked back to our seats, yet alone just walking through the door, the entire class turned to stare at us. Such nosey people, I thought. Eventually, they all turned around and got to work.

"Jonathan," I said moving my desk next to his.

He grabbed his pencil from his backpack and looked up, "Yeah?"

I moved my chair in, having it make a loud squeaking noise."Why do I have a feeling that there is something about them that we don't know about?"

He passed me the worksheet, leaving his hand on it, pausing. "I can't answer that because… well ,I feel the same way."

**REVIEW**


	6. The Unforgettable Walk

**people i love you all but I would love you more if you REVIEWED! sorry. It feels like i'm writting this story for only like 3 people out there...the same 3 people. Yeah please review and I will get the chapters out faster! Thanks so much!**

**Peace out**

**-Josieee**

The rest of math class wasn't that bad, but it was bad. Even though all we did was write some notes for the new algebra lesson we were starting and then we copied down the painful homework.I didn't undstand the lesson. I could write down the notes what the teacher tells me to write down and get it but couldn't do it by myself. I feel like a little child who always needs there mother there every step of the way until they grow older and understand. Well I'm the child. _Every _problem that we did on our own , Jonathan would turn around and say "Do you need help?" then I would say , "No." Although being him smart self , he would say , "Lier. Hey loser you did that one wrong." and pointed to the problem and helped me on it.

I guess you could say in a way of words , I was lucky to have him. He was the mother in this situation. **haha**

At the end of class ,I walked out of math class with Jonathan at my side. We were headed to get the new kids in science to bring to math, were we just were.

Jonathan was continuously looking at me then looking away. He looked as if he was going to say something to me each time but then turned away afraid.

I spoke up to break the tension, "So...uhh,"what was gonna say?! I looked at him for a brief moment. He was so, wonderful , amazing it seemed. I can't put it in words. But I can say that when he said my name , my heart would jump.

"So..." He said.

"The math homework looks hard. I didn't even dare to start it." I said. I tried to smile and bring up a conversation.

"Is there anyone to help you on homework , like your mom or dad? You might need it." He asked me and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said,"I don't have a Dad. See my mom never got married, it has always just been me and my mom for as long as I can remember. Plus , my mom is always at work or on business trips, she is a project manager, so I don't see her much during the day , so she can like never help me on homework. I am mostly home along you see. Although I do have my cousin Eric and my friends come over but I can't do that all the time , that would be , wasteful. Doing stuff alone can be good to you know."

"Yes,I see your point." He said nodding.

"Yeah." I said hoping to have him talk more than me. It felt awkward."What about your parents? Anything special?"

"Um, my mom is a nurse she works in California during the weekends and my dad is a teacher , he works in California too but he teaches at Dana Point School."

"Really?! My Mom and I go to Dana Point every weekend for my Mom's business trips. That's weird!"

"Yeah you can say that again! Weird. Maybe sometime I will see you there. I go with my Mom ...probably once a month. But not so often ,don't count on it Britta." He said smiling.

I smiled back as my heart jumped again.

"So um..." I was trying to keep the conversation up.

"Yeah, so if you think maybe...it might be... If you want...No..I mean it would be better...How about...No..." He said stumbling trying to get out words but didn't quite.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah there is. Ok," He toke a deep breath and slowly again began,"I wanted to know if you wanted to ...hang out today or something because you know , the math homework as you were saying is gonna be hard and well...if you wanted me to help you on it I could..." He said then sighed with relief just as his face turned red.

I began to search for words. My heart was jumping for joy like crazy but although I wanted to say yes , I just couldn't speak.

I nodded and then found my voice and said , "Yeah sure , I mean that would be good...yeah."

"Ok. Do you want me to come to your house or mine? Or something?"

"Mine is good." I said even though I wasn't sure if my Mom would care anyway.

"Ok. Where do you live?" He asked me getting red.

"How about this. My cousin Eric , Eric Parker , he will be giving me a ride home , so I don't think he would mind if you joined us." I said giving out the option. I didn't want to explain where I lived anyways, it was to confusing to describe.

"Uh...sure. I was gonna get a ride from my sister but I can just let her drive home by herself. She won't care." He said having his face still bright red and his voice as perfect as ever.

I starred at him for a moment and then looked away getting out of my world of thoughts and said, "Ok."

He smiled at me. My heart beating like crazy and I felt my face blush.

I looked away embarrassed.

"So I will come and meet you are your locker at the end of the day?" He asked me , making me turn my face back to face him.

"Yeah." I said. This has never happend to me . All of my friends have or had boyfriends , had boys come over or sat with them at lunch. Now its my turn and I was happy about that.

I spotted Bella and Edward as Jonathan and I came close to the science room. They were looking directly at me , emotionless. It felt and looked creepy.I looked away looking at Jonathan who was still red. I laughed.

"What?" He asked looking at me in the eyes.

I starred at him and smiled. His smile was amazing , as if it sprung off happiness. His hair was a perfect dirty blond. And lastly , his eyes. Like I said before , shimmering blue eyes. I couldn't look away.

I felt my face get extremely red but still didn't look away, I didn't care if he noticed because well his face looked the same.

I spotted the water bubblier behind Jonathan and realized we were close to the science room.

He also noticed and said , "Yeah well gotta take Nick and Jeff to whatever class they have next." Said Jonathan. So that was the blind kids name! Jeff! Where did Iggy come from?

"Yeah , I gotta get Max, I guess."

"Yeah." He nodded.

Max came out of the science room before Jeff/Iggy and Nick/Fang.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, not to see Max , but the joy of just having a walk to heaven with Jonathan. The conversation!!Ooh if I could redo that!

"Hey." Jonathan said nodding up his head to Nick/Fang and Jeff/Iggy.

No one responded.

"Uhh so I guess you guys are headed to math , right?" Asked Jonathan although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Said Max , the girl with blond hair.

"Ok then lets go." I said wanting to make this conversation go along smoothly and not make it awkward.

I stud next to Jonathan who on his left joined Fang/Nick who motioned Max to stand next to him.

Iggy stud alone.

"Should we-" I began.

"No." Max and Fang/Nick said at the same time.

Ok then. Don't direct a blind kid in a school hallway.

"Don't worry I can find the wall!" Said Iggy with determination walking with his right hand out infront searching for the wall with no ones help. "I think I found-"

"Ah!" said Tom Conway ,walking by holding hands with his girlfriend , and suddenly having Iggy reaching for the wall but hit Tom in the shoulder with Iggy's hand.

"You know what?" Max said grabbing Iggy's wrist with her hand. I noticed Tom quickly walking away with his girlfriend."To bad the walls are cream colored, so I'm just going to hold your hand until you really know the school.OK?!"

I looked at Jonathan and gave him a 'what the crap?' look.

"I hope Tom's ok." He whispered in my hear having his perfect voice flow. I liked that feeling.

I did a silent laugh and smiled. This was a true unforgetable walk to class.

**Did you like it? I worked really hard on it. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!!**


	7. Frozen

**Note- Britta, Jonathan, Eric , Jessica , Miri , Shari , Melissa , Kathleen, Tom and teachers ECT , are my characters. I own them!**

**Melodie belongs to skt010 **

**Delilah belongs to Tottaly3rdGrade **

**other characters such as Bella , Edward , Max , Fang and Iggy , all belong oviously to the series either Maximum Ride or Twilight**

**Miri and Britta are _names_ I only got from Princess Academy** .

-Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I feel like Im writting this story for only 3 people! But thank you those three people , I like the fact that you are always reviewing! THANK YOU! ENJOY!!

Jonathan and I for sure we going to be late for class. We had just dropped off Max, Nick and Jeff at math a few seconds ago thanks to our little interruptions. First Jeff ran into Tom and his girlfriend , than we had Kathleen and Shari run up to me and ask me to introduce them to Max , Nick and Jeff. Which I did. Then lastly some teachers kept greeting them and introducing themselves to Max , Nick and Jeff.

"OK so Jonathan and I are going meet you here after class head to what ever class you have next." I said reminding the new kids.

Just Max nodded.

"See ya." Said Jonathan waving at Nick and Jeff.

Nick nodded his head up in a 'see ya' way and then the three of them headed into class. First Nick , then Max who was still holding Jeff's wrist.

Jonathan and I stepped out of the door way and faced each other for a moment. I felt an erg sweep over me , I wanted to say _Bye Jonathan , see you later! _But I felt like I couldn't.

I looked again in his eyes , not wanting to get lost in them again but somehow it just happens. I looked away and toke one step heading away from him to my next class , gym. I toke another , another. I was about 5 feet away from him when all of a sudden I began to regret the fact that I didn't say good bye. Talking to him now seemed so magical , like the world just turned on the light that had been out for years. All I could hear now was _your so stupid Britta , go back and say bye and this tiny annoying voice in your head will go away! _I let it get to me.

I turned around about to go over to him but I decided to stay and just look.

Suddenly he turned around too , looking at me with his indescribable eyes. He began to turn around to continue his walk to his class but decided against it , he began to come to me.

With out thinking I walked slowly over to him trying to be casual and not make a fool of myself. If I did make a fool of myself like for instance falling , or stumble when speacking or even sneeze ,that whole magical , unforgettable walk would be ruined.

"I forgot to say bye." He said.

"No. I forgot to say bye." I said not wanting to blush or get red or do anything I didn't want to happen.

"Ooh OK."

"Yes ok."

"Well then bye , I will meet you at your locker at the end of the day." He said reminding me for the 12th time, I didn't care though.

"OK and bye."

"Bye."

We starred at each other for a moment and then heard the late bell ring making us look away from each other for only a millisecond.

"Ok, seriously bye." He said smiling. It was so hard to look away. I didn't want to go to class , not that I ever did , but if I could just stay here looking at him...I would.

"Bye." I said doing a final nod and smiling.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said.

We laughed.

"You kids better get to class soon! Stop starring at eachother and move, move , move!" Yelled Mr.Cook , the 9th grade social studies teacher.

Jonathan and I both got red and left for class.

I glanced back at Jonathan _at least _3 times as I was semi running to gym. I hoped he did the same to me.

* * *

"And hold! 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , DOWN!"

"Uh!" Every student yelled as they fell to the ground after the 12th push up , hold and then drop push up. Well that's what I called at least.

I joined right in the class as soon as I got on my gym cloths. I ran over to my friend Melissa , to join her.

"Ooh My god!" I said cheerfully, still extremely happy from being with Jonathan. I got in potion for a signal to start a push up.

"What?" Melissa asked me. Melissa was tall with light blond hair and was one of my best friends along with Kathleen , Shari , Maggie and Miri.

"Ok , so this morning I ran into Jonathan , I mean really _ran_ into him and well then we talked and then in math-"

Melissa seemed that she wanted to hear the story but our gym teacher Mrs.Green said to me , "Britta STOP TALKEN!" She said. "Again!" Yelled Mrs.Green continuing the class.

"I will tell you at lunch." I whisperd to Melissa.

She did a short nod.

Gym was the pointless subject. All we did was strech , run and sit. I know they want to get kids outside and exercising but ... this gym class just made the class seem pointless.

"Down!" Mrs.Green yelled.

"WHY must we do this every time in gym!? I hate it , I HATE IT!" Muttered a kid named Dan , crazy Dan , he has anger managements.

"STOP TALKEN! Fine than ALL OF YOU JUST..." She paused calming herself down. "Just run laps instead." She said more calmly. "Go!"She motioned to the whole class.

We ran around the gym 8 times ,this equaled a mile , and then plopped on the ground.

When gym was finally over we headed to our next class to drop off our book to then go to lunch.

I met up with Max who was waiting impatiently at the door alone. I guess Jonathan got here earlier.

"Sorry that I'm late!" I said rushing over to her.

"Its fine. I'm headed to English with you now." She said with a little of care this time.

"Ok. Hey by any chance when did Jonathan come by? Just so I know ...how long have been waiting ...yeah." I said. I didn't really care about how long she was waiting , I just wanted to know how much earlier I should show up to see Jonathan when he is getting Nick and Jeff.

"Like 2 seconds ago. He wanted to wait for you but... Jeff wanted to be _early _for class." Max said rolling her eyes.

"Ooh I see." We walked down the hallway a little until I broke the silence by saying "I though his name was Iggy."

She looked at me unsure what to say at first but then said, "Ooh that's a family name. We , our whole family, our parents , call him that."

"Ooh. Is that the same for Nick , I heard Jeff call him Fang." I said.

Max nodded.

"Ooh right there is English class." I said pointing at a room with a 30 printed on a small gray board posted on the wall.

Once we reached room 30 , English , we put down our books and got in line for lunch. I stood next to Maggie and Max. Maggie was Korean and around my height. She had just became friends with me this year and now we are best friends.

"Did you two meet?" I asked Max and Maggie.

"Yeah she is in my science class." Maggie said swinging her pink and black lunch box.

"Yeah." Max said faced the other way.

Mrs.Edison, our English teacher lead us to the cafeteria. During this time Max , Maggie and I didn't talk on the way there.

Reaching the cafeteria Maggie and I headed to our usual table , in the back left cornor , Max didn't follow. I motioned for her to come but she didn't accept the offer.

I was sitting at my table with Maggie , Miri , Kathleen , Shari , Melissa , Melodie and Delilah when I spotted Jonathan walking by with his friend Joe to there table. I glanced at were they were sitting, 2 tables away from us.

"Melissa," I said getting her attention. She was sitting next to me.

"Tell me!" She said already knowing about what I was going to say.

"OK, so-" I told her the whole story of today. We discussed about the new kids and Bella and Edward.

"They seem so different from us , they are perfect." Melissa said in a daydreaming voice.

"_To perfect._" I said. I turned around to gave a Jonathan but when I did , I saw Bella and Edward, again , starring at me intensely from at there lunch table, ignoring every conversation and distraction around them. There was a little unfimiliar girl that looked as perfect as them at there table , she pointed to me. I froze then and there.

**Was it good? Thanks for the help in this chapter cheeseluva982 !! **


	8. PS I love you and cold pizza

I sat there emotionless. Why was she pointing at me?

The small girl , Bell and Edward finally turned around. I gave my self a minute to breath before I turned to Jonathan.

He noticed me right way. I pointed my index finger at Bella and Edward's table and then did a I'm watching you look saying they were looking at me.

He nodded and mouthed "I know." Then he pointed to himself and then to his eye. He saw them looking at me.

I nodded.

I looked down at the table and realized I hadn'tyet bought my lunch. Who cares, I'm not hungry.

Melissa pocked me in the arm and then said "Melodie," pointing to her.

"Ooh yeah sorry." I said , "I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine. Hey-"Melodie continued on with her conversation.

* * *

I had my face in my locker searching for my month missing social studies book when I felt someone poke my in the shoulder.

"Ow," I turned around and saw Jonathan standing there. He had already gone to his locker."Ooh hey!" I said.

"Hey."

Ever since lunch it has been very suspenseful. I have met up with Max , ran into Jonathan , learned , saw friends and still had the suspense , happy , cheerful, if the end of the day doesn't come soon I will kill myself feeling. The moment finally came.

"Hold on let me grab my ... math book," Pulling it out 3 other binders fell out of my locker to the ground.

Jonathan grabbed them and handed them to me.

"Thanks. I can be disorganized." I said shutting my locker and then zippering up my back pack.

"Hey its fine. I've met more 'disorginzed' people then you."

I laughed.

Heading out the front door I found Eric parked in the usual spot. We headed to over to him.

"Hey Eric. This is Jonathan he is coming with us." I said motioning to Jonathan.

"Hey" Jonathan said to Eric.

"Hey." Eric responded.

"He's gonna come over for a bit to help me with my math homework." I said trying to act calm and not go to crazy with hand motions like I usually do.

"Ok." Eric said getting into the car.

I open up the door to the back seat got in and toke the farthest seat to the left. I motioned for Jonathan to follow.

He got in and sat in the middle seat next to me not taking the option of sitting one seat away.

"So you like the fact that I wasn't late today." I said to Eric. I would fill in Jonathan soon.

"Yeah...maybe you should invite Jonathan over more he seems to get you out of the school faster than normal. I mean right now you probably just be finished with your locker!" Eric said insulting me.

"Thanks!" I kicked the car with my foot.

"Ooh your welcome." Said Eric turning around.

"Ok you know what. Drive! We have a guest here who has no idea what we are talking about, go" I said motioning him to go.

"Nahhh! Lets stay here."

"Eric I thought you had something at 3..." I said reminding him.

"Crap. Ok lets go."

I looked at Jonathan and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

The rest of the car ride went smoothly. We asked questions about each other or about family , etc. Thank god Eric just sat there and drove!

"Here we are." I said as we pulled down a narrow street and pulling up to a small 2 floor , white house , with a roofed porch. Behind the house was the woods.

"Ok. Nice house." Jonathan said looking at it.

"No its fine you don't have to complement it. I mean its old. I don't like it so much."

"Now Britta... PLEASE don't be late tomorrow!" Eric said loud enough that my ears might begin to hurt.

"Yeah , yeah... Bye!" I said as Jonathan and I got out of the car. Once out I slammed the car door.

Eric drove away.

"Long story short , I make him late , he gets a call from the school because so , I loose a months ride." I said to Jonathan as we walked up the wet porch steps.

"Ooh I see." He said turning to me.

I grabbed out my house key out of the bottom of my purse and shoved it in the key whole. I appended the door and knew that this was going to be awkward at first.

We walked in my house. The kitchen was on your right , small but was enough room for me and my mom to be satisfied. To the left was the living room , it was bigger than the kitchen but not by much. There was a TV , couch , table , bookshelf and computer. Then straight forward was the stairs which lead to the up stair to my room , my mom's , bathroom and guest room.

"Um soo.." I said walking around nervously.

"Yeah...Should... we start on the homework?" He asked me.

"Sure. Uhh couch?"

"Sure."

We sat down at the couch. I grabbed out a pencil and my math binder then toke out the work sheet to begin. He did the same.

Silence.

"Ok. This is not going to work." I said truthfully.

"Yeah..."

"Lets not make this feel awkward or anything cause that's not gonna work." I said looking at him. I wanted this to go well.

"Then lets." He said nodding.

"Ok now teach me smart one." I said smiling.

"Ok , um you." Jonathan went on explaining this difficult lesson. But it truly seemed that it made it easier when he explained it. He was good at , maybe because his Dad , who is a teacher in California.

"Sorry to ruin this math lesson but do you know if you are going to Dana Point with your Mom this weekend?" I interrupted.

He thought for a moment. "No now to think of it , I can't. I'm going to see my Grandparents in La Push. I'm staying there for the weekend." Jonathan said and ended with a frown.

YES HE CARES! "Ooh I see." I said not wanting him to be all 'its ok' but to show that I was disappointed too. "Maybe the weekend after."

"I will let you know." He said in response.

I looked at him for a moment. Why hadn't I known he was like this? I wasn't I friends with him before.

"Yeah."

He nodded.

His cell phone began ring setting off the song "Stronger" . He reached into his pocket , grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. His phone was a razor. Black. Yeah that phone is cool.

"Ok bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Dad. He wanted to know when I was coming home. I said I'd call him back." He said.

"Ooh..um...you can stay for dinner?"

"That sounded like a question."He said smiling.

"You can stay for dinner." I looked at him. I probably should have asked my Mom but I don't think she would care that much. " Better?"

"Yes. I'll call him back in a minute." He said and began to talk about the math lesson again. I began to understand it and then finished up the worksheet.

"Done!" I said dropping my binder on the floor.

"Ow." Said Jonathan.

I looked down to see that it landed on his Nike sneaker. "Sorry!" I said removing my binder and then putting it in my bag.

"Its ok." He said laughing. "I'm gonna call my Dad back."

I nodded. I went out into the kitchen for a minute and then looked around to see what I could cook for dinner. I didn't know when my Mom was coming home, so i might as well find something before I starve.

Yum left over pizza! "Jonathan," I yelled into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah," He said walking into the kitchen with his cellphone in his hand.

"Like left over pizza?" I asked laughing.

"Duh!" He laughed and then came over and then helped me take it out.

We sat down at the kitchen table and the pizza cold on paper plates.

"Yum!" I said finishing off my second slice. I could tell our friendship was building. Although, I think just maybe , I can see that there could be more than a friendship between us, a relationship.

"Ooh yeah."

I laughed. "Ok there is one more slice..."

"I want it." He said fiercely.

"I want it more." I said starring him down.

"Ooh sure!"

"Yes sure"

We both grabbed for it. I tried to pull it out of his hands. He tried to pull it out of mine.

"No!" I said laughing.

He laughed turning bright red.

"Ok you know what you can have it cause I'm just laugh now! This is haliarious!" I said letting go. I was now laughing even harder. "Jonathan you have no life."

"_I _have no life!"

"Come," I motioned for the living room.

He followed eating the pizza. "Crust of cheese?"

"Crust."

He gave me some. I laughed and ate it. I looked in his eyes and got lost. Really lost this time

Sitting on the couch I said , " TV , movie , homework , computer?"

"uhh...what movies?" He asked me still eating the pizza.

I listed off several movies. He nodded then said "That one is good. I own it. My sister loves it."

"P.S. I love you. is really good." I put it in the DVD player and sat down next to Jonathan. Shoulder touching shoulder.

"It is." He said.


	9. Hes my Edward

**Heres a song for you viewers. (tune to happy birthday)**

**I need reviews. I need reviews. I need reviews. I need reviews.**

**Wasn't that just beautiful?**

**Anyways, I think you get my point. From now on I wont post the next chapter until I get 20 reviews. Its gonna be hard. But It will be worth it...I hope. See I already know the ending to this story and would like to tell you all but I really cant because I don't think there are to many people who are reading this and it just wouldn't be worth to put so much effort into doing it. If you dont have an account but is continusly reading this story...Thank you! I cant blam you for not reviewing. I hope to all of you that your all are not saying right now 'Im not gonna read this story anymore' Reason why I'm saying is because well I want you all to read this and enjoy. Im hope im not being so harsh. Just be honest and tell me what you think of this chapter and of my story so far. Thanks so much! ENJOY!**

As we were watching the movie, I didn't pay much attention. All I could do was think about Jonathan...

He moved up looking out the window behind the couch. He looked out there as if something was out there, his arm lied out on the top of the couch not touching my side anymore. Jonathan moved back down leaving his arm there for just a second before he moved it just a milicetemeter closer around me. I liked that. I wanted this moment to last forever and ever it seemed.I loved the fact that his arm was around me! Well it was close enough to be called that. I also wanted to look at Jonathan and tell him something but I just could say it , I can't even say it in my mind. I moved a little closer to him , it was unnoticable but it meant a lot.

The house phone rang.

Not wanting to, I got off the couch and said to Jonathan "Hold one minute." and then left to go to the kitchen to get the phone.

Grabbing the portable black house phone I answered it and said,"Hello?"

"Hi Britta its Mom."

Wanting to say to her 'Way to ruin the moment Mom!' insted I said,"Hi." I was began to walk around the kitchen glancing at Jonathan who had now paused the movie and was just sitting there on the couch, elbows on his legs and looking down at his feet.

"I just wanted to say I'm leaving Settle soon and coming home. Do you have a friend over?" She asked me.

"Uh yes I do."

"Who Kathleen?"

"No. Jonathan. He helped me with my math homework."

"Ooh...um I will have to meet him sometime..."

"Yeah you should." I started to pace around the kitchen nervously.

"Ok. How long is he staying?"

"Uh well hes being picked up after we have had dinner which was like not to long ago. We had the left over pizza. So soon."

"Ooh. Ok that's good."

"Good?" I don't think she liked the fact that I have a boy over who she hasn't met yet.

"I will talk to you when I get home. Ok?" My Mom said changing the subject.

"Ok.Bye." I hung up the phone and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jonathan. His arm now at his side this time.

I looked at him for a moment , he did the same to me. He looked as if he was going to say something to me, but the roar of a car engine broke it apart. He looked out the window and said ,"That's my Dad. Uh thanks for having me over, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said disappointed.

He grabbed his green backpack and then came to me and again looked as if about to say something. He turned his face away.

"Bye..."

"Do you text message?" He asked me, but I don't think that was the real question he wanted to be answered.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah, type in your number." He handed me his cellphone . I typed it in quick.

"Text me so I will have your number." I said handing back his black razor.

"I will." He then smiled.

"Ok." I said smiling.

"Hey um Britta, will you uh...will you-" Jonathan started to ask my stumbling. He got interrupter by his Dad honking his horn. Right now his Dad seemed more annoying than Eric. Jonathan looked at the door.

"Wait...tell me." I said having a feeling I know what is was going to ask me.

"I will tell you another time. Bye Britta , I'm sorry." He said apologizing.

"Its fine. Bye Jonathan."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at him, gazing at his eyes. He looked at me. We just stood there for a moment until suddenly we heard a car door shut and wet foot steps walking.

We ran to the door and I grabbed it open. Jonathan's Dad had just reached the first footstep when Jonathan had stepped outside on the porch. I followed behind him.

"Ooh hi. Just making sure its the right house that in honking at." Said Jonathan's Dad. He was really tall , probably 6 feet 2" , He had a darker dirty blond hair than Jonathan's and was wearing a gray suit.

"Ooh yeah sorry about that just we were...getting his stuff ready and yeah..." I said ... this felt and was awkward with a capital A. **haha**

"I'm David , Jonathan's Dad."

"Hi. I'm Britta."

"Nice meeting you Britta. We better get going though. Bye bye."

I waved as he walked to the car. Jonathan stayed.I said to Jonathan, "Bye."

He smiled and said , "Bye Britta."

My heart jumped.

I stood outside and watched them leave. Once they were out of eye sight I stepped inside the house , leaned against the cold wood door and said , "I think I'm in love."

* * *

Going over to the couch to were we just were, I sat in Jonathan's spot. I began to say to myself in a low murmured voice "I think , I do , I am...I am!I am... I am... in...lo..."

There was a sudden noise outside that interupted my talking to myself. I turned around looking out the window that viewed the front porch and the distant 100 feet away trees that set out a good 2 miles . This forest also was along the sides of the house, exept for the side with the drive way. That side had about a semi narrow, 100-150 feet long clearing . As I looked out the window , all I saw was the patch of dark green trees swaying with the wind and rain.

There was another noise this time coming from the kitchen window. Being my not brave self I walked over there cautiously not sure if this was going to be like one of those 'The Eye' movies when you look out a window or through a door window something jumps up or...well lets not get to scared.

There was a loud noise as if someone just bumped into the house. I stopped in movement when I heard something or someone walking up the porch steps. The noice of wet steps gave me the chills. I began to panic and say, "Crap ,crap...Jonathan...help...ooh my god...get back here ,I need you...now..." in a low whisperd terrified voice.

The figure reached the door and knocked . 'Knock ...Knock...Knock knock...' was the pattern. It repeated over and over. What was out there? For sure...I didn't want to find out!

I ran upstairs as fast as I could. My breath pounding , my feet sweating , I was shaking , and I felt weightless. Reaching the upstairs I could still hear the knocking. I ran into my room and locked the door unsure what to do. I did not want to look down and see this dead zombie walking nor I didn't want to see some scary looking old guy looking for money. I decided to go over to my bed and put my head down to the pillow. I toke one deep breath. Next thing you know there was a huge gust of wind that had just hit the house. I almost screamed. I saw the trees move even faster than ever as I turned my head and glanced out my window. What was going on? I felt something vibrate...Again vibration...

* * *

I woke up to a start. I was still in the living room , the movie was still on pause ...and sadly Jonathan was still gone. Looking around the room terrified , making sure there was no one that got in , I tried to hold on the thought that it was just a dream. A bad , bad dream, and that I just fell asleep on the couch after I had stepped in from outside.

I glanced at the ditital clock that sat on top of the TV and realized a whole hour had passed. My mom should be home any minute from Settle. Something vibrated again.

It was my phone.Now realizing that I was laying on top of it , I got off of it and opened it up.My screen came to life and I saw that I had 32 unread text messages. A spark of memory came to me. Jonathan was texting me.

I did a quick text to him and said-

_hi sorry , I feel asleep._

I hit the send button.

Seconds later I got a new text from Jonathan. It had said-

_Ooh its fine, you got me worried. good thing your answering me now._

I sent back-

_Yeah but I was just scared out of my mind in the dream I had! Im terrified!_

Send.

New Message from Jonathan-

_Ooh. That not good. Lets hope it never happens in real life!_

I sent back to him-

_I hope not! dont scare me!_

I did a short nervous laughed when I sent this message.

_Don't worry nothing bad will happen to you. Im here for you. I Promise._

When I read this one from Jonathan, I stood up. Something sparked inside me, althought I didn't know what. This message had meant a lot to me. He cared for me and I cared for him too. It all felt so magical.

I sent this to him-

_Im glad to hear that. _

Send.

I closed my phone and headed up to my room with a big emotion of joy.


	10. Not possible

**I gave in. I dont care about the number of reviews anymore...ok maybe I do. Anyways I hope you like this one. The next one is coming REALLY soon.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

I was heading up into my room when suddenly my Mom came home barging through the door with all of her work bags. I walked back down the stairs to greet her.

"Hi." I said in a plain voice.

"Hello." She said putting away her folders at the computer table.

Silence.

"So when will I meet this Jonathan?" She asked me. I wanted to kill her now.

"I don't know...tomorrow?or Wednesday?" I said questioning the next time he would come over.

"Ooh ok." She said not facing me. I think I knew what she was thinking.

"Hes just a friend. A very nice friend."

She paused and then turned to me and said , "Ooh." I think I spotted a sigh of relief.

I headed back upstairs not wanting this conversation to continue.

I sat in my room for a moment. It felt so quiet. Alone. I grabbed out my laptop out of its case andthen sat on my bed with it on my lap. I went on google and typed in name search. There plugged in a Bella Hale.

Name: Bella Dancerella

Selling: Toys R Us

"No that's not it" I muttered. I new page popped up.

Name: Bella Swan

"Humm..." I said scrolling on the page.

Marriage: August 2nd , 2000

Died: August 12th , 2000

"That's a nice long marriage. But where is Bella _Hale_..."

Marriage name: Cullen

Lived before died: Forks, Washington

My eyes widen.I saved the page in favorites and then made a new search.

Edward Cullen , I typed in.

Name: Edward Cullen

Marriage: None

Died:1918

Lived before died: Chicago

Born: 1901

"There has to be more than one Edward Cullen right?" I muttered to myself.

I don't , and possibly couldn't belive that this was the real Edward Cullen, the one in my school nor this couldn't be the real Bella Hale , I mean the one that came up was Bella Swan. Not Hale. This was unreal. Not possible. And Creepy.

"ok. Lets start over..." I began to murrmer to my self."So lets um see if this Bella Swan is...Bella Hale.Ooh god Britta what are you doing?" I began to click around finding the 'Bella Swan' page again.

I got alittle creeped out about this , so I decided to X out and just think about it. "Well if I open up my imagination , if Bella is the Bella on the site then, no , no...no, right? This is not possible.Besides , it said Bella Swan..not Hale." I said in a low whispered voice. Then I began to think about the one that said 'Edward Cullen' for sure there has to be more than one Edward Cullen. I'm positive about that but who was this Edward Cullen and who was the the Edward Cullen I was looking for?

I decided to push these ideas away so that I could go back to doing homework. Although doing that couldn't get the idea that Jonathan had his arm around me and that my mom ruined the moment. Ooh I feel so stupid! That moment was perfect! Amazingly perfect! Next to add on top of the feeling stupid thing , there was something obvious about the new kids and Bella and Edward that I couldn't get...I don't know what andI don't know how to find out.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I almost screamed and jumped because of my last experiance with door knocking.

"Britta its Mom, I want you to go to bed."

"ok." I said putting my school books away and got under my very warm blue covers. I lyed there for a moment until a heard something vibrarte again. My phone.

From Jonathan-

_Hey , what are you doing tomorrow?_

To Jonathan-

_Hi , nothing you want to hang out or something?_

Send

_Yeah. Yours or mine?_

I sent to him-

_Mine. I think my mom wants to meet you..._

Send

_Ooh I see. Thats cool._

I sent-

_I hope you don't mind. _

Send

_No I would never mind_

I smiled when I got that one.

New Message from Jonathan-

_So I will see you tomorrow?_

I sent back-

_Yes you will_

Send

_Cool. See you then_

I sent-

_Bye_

I received-

_Bye Britta_

I could feel my heart jump as if he were saying it to me. I sent-

_Bye Jonathan_

I then closed my phone and layed my head down on my pillow to fall into a deep sleep.

I got up the next morning tired. I got out of bed and looked out my window to find it still raining and the trees still swaying. I look down and found heavy mud prints on the concrete walk way. I heard a knock at the door. I looked over on the drive way and found no vehicle stationed there. I got the feeling this was a bad idea to go down there but I felt like I couldn't push myself away. I tried to say no and go back in my room but there was this force that made me continue to walk. I was getting closer to the door and the knocking grew louder, louder andlouder. I fell to the ground and hit my head against the floor hard but yet again pulling didn't stop.I was being pulled by the unwanted. A dark shadow crept over me. I was to scared to scream. I lay there on the floor still being pulled centimeter by centameter to the door. "Knock...Knock...Knock knock" was the pattern of the endless knocking. I didn't know what was happening , I was pure scared , speechless , I couldn't scream for help. If I opend my mouth nothing would come out. I banged against the hard wood floor , "Bang , bang!" would have been the noise , but nothing was made. Pulling closer to the door , the knocking stopped and the door open , slowly.

"Britta..." Was all I could hear ."Britta..." It repeated. I could see anything that would make the noise. The door was still opening slowly , patrafied myself , couldn't move. I began to sense that the object at the door was coming closer, I could feel it in the floor. Although, I couldn't move myself to back away. I felt being pulled faster and faster . Still, I was on the ground trying to get away from the creeping opening door. I felt like a person in quick sand being pulled into the sand faster and faster and you can't stop from being pulled under, there was no one to save you.

I felt something cold touch me on the shoulder and this time I screamed.

"AH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making my Mom jump back. I was on the floor with my blankets tangled around me.

"What is Britta?! Are you ok?!" She came rushing over to me.

I looked up for a minute , yet again , petrified. I put my hand to my head and shock it. This was a very , very bad nightmare. It felt so if I really was being pulled , my blanks did such a good job with that , I kept telling myself. Then with me hitting my head , falling off my bed would explain.

"Britta , you left your door locked so I kept knocking. Then I stopped remembering that we had a key under the lose floor boards. I came in slowly not sure if you were awake and if you were in your bathroom or something. Did I scare you? Was it a bad dream?" My mom was very caring when it came to this stuff.

I didn't feel like telling her so I just said, "I'm fine. Just got scared. Now I can't be late for Eric this morning, so I got to get ready..." I glanced at the clock , it was 6:34 , I got picked up at 7 "I should get ready now."

My mom nodded her head and headed out of the room.

I ran over to my closet and picked out some cloths. A blue polo , white tank top, jeans and my nike sneakers. I put it on quick and then ran to my mirror. I combed my hair and then ran down stairs not wanting to be late for Eric , especially with or new rule.

As I ran into the kitchen , I got myself a _real_ breakfast this morning. I plopped in the toaster 2 slices of toast and had some awesome Apple Jacks Cereal! Savoring each and every bite , I then looked at the couch. I could just picture him there...

My eyes glaced at the clock , it was 6:56. I ran and got my backpack in the living room , brought it in the kitchen where I dropped it down on the floor as I dropped my breakfast plate in the sink. Then I grabbed my coat from the hook near the door, grabbed my backpack with my purse dragging along with it, and walked out the door.

I found Eric just pulling up in his car to the front of my house as I sept outside. I got to the car and stepped inside , and then said "Ha! No walking in the rain for me!" Then turned my head away and put on my seat belt. When I glanced back at Eric , I saw him shaking his head doing a silent laugh. I smiled in response.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review.**


	11. Hands

**ENJOY!**

Eric and I showed up at the school when everyone else was arriving and walking in the door. Not in a rush to my locker as I walked by my friends, I said hi and we talked for a bit. I spotted Jonathan a few lockers away from Miri as I was talking to her. I got an erg and said bye to Miri , then walked over to Jonathan, who smiled and said , "Hey." He was wear the usual black stripped pants , and wore a black sweatshirt with a red check on it.

"Hi." I said trying to act casual.

"So am I meeting you at your locker, at the end of the day?" He asked me. When I talked to him , it seemed he was the only one standing there, no one was around us. Just blurs.

"Yeah. And I will see you in math. We have it 3rd right?"

"Yep."

Silence. He looked at the ground and began to talk , "You know how yesterday when I...said that I would tell you another time about something..." He was looking up at me then back down continuously.

"Yeah I do remember." Even though I did remember I totally forgot about it."What where you going to say?" I asked slowly.

"I was gonna say," He began, his face was getting red.

"Yeah?"

"Will you um... go out with me?" He asked me, his face was bright red, with a small smile on his face.

I looked up at him in shock. My heart was jumping so much it was crazy. I felt speechless for a moment although I was filled with joy. I smile grew on my face as I forced my speechless self to say, "Yes." I felt as if I was going to explode with happyness!

His face grew a bigger smile, taking away some of the redness.

We stood there smiling , both of us unsure what to say. Before yesterday , I never thought of even liking Jonathan. He always seemed to be just a kid in my math class. The kid who sat in front of me. Now he is the one I can talk to, the one who lights my day up in this rainy town. The one who seems to always be there for me. The one that I can fight over pizza with. The one who makes me laugh.

"Well I.." we both said at the same time. Jonathan and I laughed.

"Ok." I said smiling.

He smiled.

"Bye." We said at the same time. A classroom door shut. I flinched at the noise.

"Mrs.Lafauce is gonna kill me if I'm late , so...I will see you-"

"I'll meet up with you after homeroom ,then we can get Max, Jeff and Nick."

"Ok." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Well bye." He said getting back his redness.

"Bye."

He smiled and turned around to homeroom, the door behind him with his books at his side. I smiled and whispered , "YES!" and then ran down the hallway with joy to my locker.

I got into homeroom right before Mrs.Lafauce walked in. I ran to my seat with my books and sat down. I was still smiling , I had to tell somebody.

"Andrew?" Called out Mrs.Lafauce as she read off the attendance sheet as she stepped into the classroom.

"Here!" He called loudly.

"Britta?"

"Here!" I yelled cheerfully. I sat there practically jumping out my chair with cheer-fullness because of Jonathan.

Mrs.Lafauce looked up from her attendance sheet and glared at me. Not commenting , just starring.

I looked up at her. She then continued to call out names.

Once she finished the attendance sheet, the bell rang. I ran over to Kathleen and started jumping. She gave me and 'Uh...' look.

"I'm going out with Jonathan!" I said still jumping.

"What?!" She said shocked. "Seriously?"

Oh my god...oh my god!" She start to jump too.

"Yes! The whole yesterday thing and then today, he told me this morning and-"

"Oh my god...oh my god!" She start to jump too.

I smiled still jumping with my books in my hands. "Did you hear me tell the story to Melissa yesterday at lunch?"

"Yes!" She said as she stopped jumping.

"Well I will call you today and tell you the rest because I have to get the Max, Nick and Jeff with Jonathan so bye!" I said cheerfully almost bumping into a desk.

"With Jonathan." She said rising her eye brows.

"Ok shut up Kathleen." I said embarrassed laughing.

She laughed and then followed me out the door still following me where I met up with Jonathan outside of homeroom. We looked at her. She looked at us both , one to another then pausing, next looking at both of us at the same time."Oh my god! Perfect! Britta!" She said cheerfully her short blond hair swaying with each enthusiastic word she said. "Britta oh my god!" She repeated two more times. I closed my eyes and shock my head. "Fine I will leave." Kathleen said turning around,heading the other direction. I saw her meet up with her friend Angela. She her eyes got wider as she smiled.

I turned to Jonathan.

He shock his head laughing.

"Yeah..."

"Its fine." He said smiling.

I glanced at the people walking by, they started starring at us, some people whispering to each other , others smiling and saying "Oh my..."

He looked at me. I looked at him. We smiled at eachother and headed in the direction to pick up the new kids. This for sure was going to be an interesting day.

During the rest of the day everyone found out about us. We got smiles , people coming up to us , my friends begging me to tell them every detail , Jonathan's friends coming by and giving in a high five. I laughed in embarrassment at that. What also got people talking was that he sat with me at lunch with two of his friends , Joe and Dan. Joe sat with us with his girlfriend , Jordan and Dan sat with us with Kathleen , his girlfriend. Melissa and Maggie kept on coming back and forth to our table every five seconds from the other table with there friends.

Things were usuall with Max, Nick and Jeff. They didn't care for anything. I didn't see Bella and Edward in science but I did seem them in between 3rd period. They were staring at me again. I didn't know why.

At the end of the day Jonathan came to my locker and then said "Hey."

"Hey." I said shutting my locker and then zipping up my backpack.

Starting a conversation was the hard part, it felt awkward. We got to Eric's car and got in. Jonathan sat next to me again. "Is everyday Jonathan gonna come over and get a ride?" Eric asked turning on the car then turning around.

I looked at Jonathan and then we said, "Maybe."

Eric rolled his eyes and turned the car out of the school parking lot.

The ride wasn't that bad , Eric and Jonathan talked some at points Jonathan just talked to me or all of us together. I glanced out the window as we were stopped at First Street for a stop light. I then found myself looking directly at the car next to me with Edward Cullen inside it , looking directly at me, emotionless. I turned away and glanced at Jonathan. He gave me a confused looked and then said "What?" questioningly.

I again glaced out my window again and found the car silver car gone. "I thought-"

"Wait is your sister named Casey?" Asked Eric interrupting me.

"Yeah, you know her?" Jonathan asked Eric.

"Yeah dude shes best friends with my girlfriend." Eric said.

"Jessica?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah."

Looking at Edward and Bella felt weird. They starred at me like I was insane or had three million heads. Someone times it doesn't even seem that because you can't even read there expressions. They seem so emotionless.

We arrived at my house five minutes later. I noticed as we pulled down the drive way that there was my Mom's car. She was home early today. Jonathan and I both got out and stepped onto the walk way.

"Ok. My Mom is home and she is gonna want to meet you." I said informing Jonathan as we stepped onto the porch with Eric's car going out the drive way.

"Ok." He said and then asked, "Are you gonna tell her that we are going out?"

I stopped mid step and looked at him for a moment and thought of possibilities what I could say. "Yeah." I said unsure. Personally I don't know how my Mom's going to take it when she finds out about us because when I told her we were friends , I thought I saw a sigh of relief.

We stepped in the door and found my Mom at the kitchen counter with a Southern Living in her hands. She looked up and put on a smile and said "Hi Britta, and is this your friend...Jonathan?"

I nodded and then said, "Actually my...boyfriend." I didn't look directly at her when I said so. I wasn't sure what to expect next.

She dropped her magazine on the counter closed , looked up shocked then said , "Ooh...well hello Jonathan...nice to meet you." She put a smile on. I have a feeling it wasn't a real one.

"Hi. Nice to meet you too." Jonathan walked up to her and put out his hand.

She shock it politely and then let go, pretending to be going back to her magazine left sitting on the counter next to the napkin holder.

I walked away motioning for Jonathan to follow. He did so.

"You can just drop your back pack here." I said dropping mine near the door, making my Mom look up. I glared at her, she looked back down on her magazine. I went to Jonathan's ear and whispered, "Sorry, she can drive me crazy. See, I've never had a boyfriend and um she is all shocked now.." I moved away and then he came closer to me whispering back in my ear, "Its ok." I shivered having his voice flow though my ear.

"Jonathan, do you want to stay for dinner?" My Mom looking away from her magazine and walking to the sink. She started to put the dishes in a tub and run hot water. Steam appeared from the water flowling from the fouset.

Jonathan looked at me. I nodded. "Sure." He reponded over the loud noise of the running water.

"What do you two want? Pizza , pasta..." My Mom said stopping the water , then turning to us.

Jonathan and I looked at eachother. We nodded. "Pizza." I said almost laughing.

"Ok." My Mom said starting to search in our overly stuffed phone book.

I looked at Jonathan. We both smiled and laughed silently.

"I get the last slice this time." I whispered to him.

"Never." He whispered back.

I smiled and shok my head.

"I will be back with the pizza in a bit. I have to run some earins first though." My Mom said grabbing her car key from the kitchen counter.

"Ok. Bye." I said as she stepped out the door.

"Bye." She said turning to close the front door.

We heard the roar of her car engine come to life and its sound get distant.

Silence.

Jonathan glaced out the window to his left. "Have you ever been out in those woods of yours?" He asked me still looking out there.

"Yeah but I haven't in a long time." I said too looking out the window.

"Bad experiance? Or did it have to do with that dream of yours?" He asked turning to me.

"Bad experiance...and part of the dream." I said truthfully shivering in memory.

"Come on," He motioned to the door. "Tell me as we walk."

I looked at him questionable.

"Let's go out in the woods, I want to see whats out there. Also I would like to hear about this bad experiance and that bad dream of yours. I mean it can't be that bad out there." He said reglancing out the window.

I again shivered.

He motioned for the door and began to walk slowly. He stopped at the door and turned to me.

I hadn't moved.

He looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Not for long. And not to far." I said going to the door.

He smiled.

We walked out on the grass. "Where?" I asked him pointing to each part of the woods.

"That way." He pointed straight ahead, the woods in the front part of the house. He began to walk as I followed at his side.

"Now tell me about this bad experiance." He said as we entered the beganing of the woods.

"I really don't want to be out here." I said shaking my head.

"Why? Its just the woods. Its your yard. How could one experiance ruin it all?" He said to turned to me still walking.

I turned to him and said , "You don't want to hear the story." I said starring as we were starring at eachother walking. I came apon a rock and almost fell. Jonathan grabbed my hand and saved me from falling onto the muddy ground.

"Thanks." I said. He didn't let go of my hand. I blushed.

"No problem." He said and stopped walking.

I starred at him, I relaxed my hand incase he wanted to let go, but he held on even tighter. "Can you please tell me?" He asked me with his blue eyes pulling me into another world.

"It brings back to many bad memories. I can't deal with it." I said starring at him.

He slowly grabbed my other hand. "I'm here for you. Tell me."

I looked at him speachless. My heart jumping.

He looked at me.

There was a big movement in the trees above us.

I flinched.

The wind whipped around us, my hair flew in my face. I looked around in the woods scared. A chill came apon us. I shivered. The rain started to mist.

"You ok?"Jonathan asked me making turn to him.

"Lets go back. I don't like it here." I said to Jonathan nervously. This gave back the unwanted memory that I was hoped wouldn't come back.

"I'm here. It's ok." He said as I glaced our hands. "Lets go further. Feel free to tell me the story." I saw him smile.

I gripped both of his hands tighter. I toke in a deep breath. A gust of wind whipped my hair in my face again. "Ok..." Our left hand let go but our right hand stayed together. "It was when I was little, 6 years old..." I began.

Jonathan looked at me when I spoke.

"I was with my Mom outside in the front yard playing with my toys. It was very windy and cloudy out. My Mom went inside the house for a minute to get her camra to take pictures of me. She left me out there alone." I toke a deep breath and slowed down my walking. Jonathan glaced at me. I continued on with the story. "I picked up my red ball and began to throw it up in the air seeing how high I could throw it. I continued this for a while when suddenly when I threw the ball in the air it got caught in a huge gust of wind pushing from my throw, into the woods. Being my young self...I went into the woods." I forced my self to continue on. "I saw my red distant in there, I went further to get it. I continued to walk. The wind came knocking at my face making me turn it and not being able to keep my eye on the ball. The wind stopped but rain came. Misting at first...next , I hunch down hidding my face on my knees. I didn't look up but I continued to walk...the rain came down harder , it became darker , I couldn't see the ground. Gathering my stregth together , I look up and find myself deep in the woods , there was no site in my red ball. I turned around and stop walking. I couldn't see were I came from...I was lost." I shuttered at that. I stopped dead in my path. Jonathan stopped also and looked at me. "I will tell you the rest of the story if we can head back now..."

He nodded and began to walk, my hand still in his.

"I continued to walk , I didn't know where , I just walked. There was a huge gust of wind that knocked me to the ground making me fall in the mud and hit my head hard against a cold rock...I felt dizzy, cold and wet but still, I stood up. When I did I came face to face with a group of people..." Jonathan stopped his movement and looked at me. I looked at him and nodded and gripped my hand better in his."I just looked at them scared, unsure who they were." I said continuing on. Jonathan just starred at me not continuing to walk. This got me scared more because I wanted to get out of this place now! "The people starred at me emotionless. Very still. There were about eight of them. Then another huge gust of wind came , hitting me harder than before, making me fall harder to the muddy ground. My eyes fell shut and they didn't open till later when I found myself in my living room on the couch , with blanks covering me." Jonathan's face looked scared and shoked.

"I'm sorry that I brought you out here." He said slowly grabbing my other hand. My heart jumped.

"Its fine because atleast I am with someone when I'm out here. Before I was alone." I said not wanting him to feel bad. "Just the memory of it kills me..."

"So how did you get back?" Jonathan asked. He let go of my right hand but held tightly to my left hand as we walked back to my house.

"My Mom said a man in tan pants , white shirt with blond hair , young , came and carried me to the house. She said she was scared at first but then when he explained things like why he was out there , how did he find me and so on. She still had no need for anymore explainations, she just grabbed me out of his hands and put wrapped me around hers she told me." I said walking stepping over rocks.

"What was he doing out there anyways?"

"Camping...He said his property was a ways, ways , ways down and went for a walk and then found me."

"And the people in the woods thats you saw?" He asked me.

"Come today I still never found out and never saw them again...or atleast I don't think I have. I can't even picture there faces , I used to but now its just a blur when I try to picture it." I told Jonathan.

He nodded understanding. "You told your Mom about them right?"

"Yes,I did but I was little so I don't think she got the full idea but she still cared though."

Again he nodded.

We reached my house a few minutes later and went inside. Jonathan still held on to my hand as we enterd. I held on to his , I never wanted to let go, never.

We heard the roar of my Mom's car engien come up to the house.

"Pizza." I said looking at Jonathan.

"Yes!" He said smiling.

I smiled back looking at him in his shimmering blue eyes and said , "Finally!"

He smiled.

We walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, still holding hands.

**Long enough? ahha! This toke me I think 1 week and 2 days... haha i dont know, it toke me awhile though. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Letting my rain pour over and over

The rest of the week went by fast. I wasn't late for class, Jonathan came over everyday of the school week , he sat with me at lunch, sometimes would hold my hand, not in school though. Then lastly the new kids got well adjusted to the school so we didn't have to guide them anymore , and Bella and Edward didn't look at me much anymore it seems. When I would walk down the hallway , if they caught glances , they would turn away fast. It seems as if I scare them.

It was Friday and Jonathan was over. We said our usual 'Bye' 'See ya' to Eric as he drove away . Jonathan and I headed inside. We worked on our short amount of homework and finished it just as the phone rang , "I got it!" My Mom yelled from upstairs in her bedroom.

Letting her answer it we decided to go upstairs to my room.

Reaching up to the top of the stairs, I look down the hall to my left and found my Mom seated on her bed with the phone in her hand crying. She grabbed for a tissue and began to talk in a low murmured voice. All I could make out was "How could this happen Annie..." She blew her nose again.

I turned to Jonathan and said, "Annie is my aunt, my Mom's twin sister...what could have happen?" I became worried and walked over to her room, stopping at the door. Jonathan followed slowly behind.

"This can't happen...no...ooh I feel so bad, I'm so sorry." She whipped the tears falling from her eyes and sniffed. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked my aunt on the phone. "Bye, I love you so much." She hung up the phone and looked at me. I was standing still at the door looking at her questionable. "Britta..." She said getting off her bed and walking over to me.

"Whats wrong? What happen?" I asked.

She just shook her head.

"Mom, please tell me." I pleaded.

She blew her nose with the clean tissue in her hand and put it in the trash beside her, then said, "It's Eric." She said quietly. Her words crackling. "Your cousin."

"What about him?" Jonathan shifted beside me.

My Mom sighed.

"What about him?" I repeated worried.

"He's dead." Her voice trying to stay flat and even like reciting the multiplication table but yet her voice still crackled as tears rolled down her eyes.

I looked at her shocked and said, "Dead?What? No,no...no...no..." I repeated over many times. "This is too sudden, too unreal. No , no.. Mom! Don't lie to me!No,no..."

She shook her head and spoke. "Britta, I would never lie about this. I will never lie to you. I know this is horrible... its worst than that. But its true."

I shook my head over and over , tears falling down my eyes quicker than anything. It felt like the world just ended. My best friend , gone , forever. My Mom moved over and hugged me for a moment and then said , "I know.I know. Horrible."

"How?" I asked. I toke my hands and rubbed my eyes with them.

She toke a deep breath and said, "Car accident. He was going to hockey practice. He decided to stop at the store and get something, then when he was leaving, he back out fine it wasn't that, it was just when he came to the end of the street…another car came and hit his."

I gasped then let out my breath slowly. She wasn't finished.

"The driver was drunk. He was driving an SUV." An image got put in my head. I could see Eric's black Honda being hit, just like that, bam, by an SUV. I closed my eyes trying to get it out of my head. "A car behind his…bumped in him unable to stop quick enough. Only he didn't get killed, but he was seriously injured. The drunk driver…well he got arrested right away as the police showed up. Aunt Annie said that when she showed up at the accident, Eric was already in the ambulance. She said that when she got into the ambulance, she wished she had not because all she saw there was well her son covered in-"

I held my hand up for her to stop.

"Eric's car was destroyed. Destroyed." My Mom finished.

My breathing was heavy as I felt a cotton ball form in my throat, making me unable to speak.

She patted my shoulder and said, "I'm going to head over there now to see Aunt Annie and Uncle Tom. I will be back later , around dinner. Unless you two want to come? She said that was fine." She asked calmly.

I shook my head and let the cold salty tears run down my face again.

I saw the blur of my Mom walk down the stairs.

I turned and looked at Jonathan. He stood there shaking his head and then said, "I'm so sorry Britta."

I closed my eyes not wanting to cry in front of him , hoping the tears would stop but they wouldn't. They continuously rolled down my face even harder as I walked over to Jonathan, he wrapped his arms around me as I put my arms around his neck, putting my head on his shoulder and cried. I felt bad for getting his sweat shirt destroyed in tears but I don't think he minded because he kept me held tight against him. It felt like forever before I toke in a deep breath and we broke apart. Not wanting to, I put my hands down at my side as he did too. "He was my best friend." I began. I looked up at him. He nodded and said, "I know."

"He was more than that actually. More than a best friend, more than a cousin, he was like a brother, a brother always there for me. When we were little, we use to go over each others houses and play games that we made up or had sleepovers, ran outside in the rain screaming saying 'Run way from the monster in the trees!' as we edged around the woods around my house saying that it was after us. We were known as the best friend cousins even though Eric didn't live in Forks his whole life. Just the little few hours that we were together, were the best! The best! None of my friends here in Forks would do the same games Eric and I made up or my friends here we would have those 'good times' moments. It meant the world to me when he moved here! During school I used to run up to him and remind him of the so much we had last weekend at my house. See I always wanted that. And I got it, but now its lost...forever." I toke in a deep breath and held it in for a second before I let it out making more tears to my eyes.

"You were very lucky to have him. I wish I had a cousin like that. I have a very large family but they live all over the United States and in parts of Europe! My family is huge! But I don't have a favorite cousin, I can't even name all my cousins! I went to my every 3 year family reunion and got lost."

He made me smile as I whipped the tears off my cheeks.

"Hey, its not funny.I will tell you the story. See I'm Irish, all of my ancestors ,including grandparents were born and lived in Ireland. So I decided walked around by myself at the reunion. I was greeted by a lot of people that I didn't know speaking Irish, pulled into crowds so I could be introduced to new family members and old family member that I didn't remember, once again they were all speaking Irish. I also got huged, kissed by grandparents but they spoke English although they had an Irish accent.I got pulled by the shoe by a 3 year old running away from my 3rd cousins aunts step-mom speaking German trying to catch up to him. Then I saw some of my cousins crowed around the food table talking , so I walked over to them and said hi trying to just act normal. No one said a word to me. I walked over to my 'closest' cousin that I see at almost every family party , he had someone next to him. His girlfriend. He introduced me to her. But that was the farthest we got into conversation before they started to make-out in front of me. I got grossed out and walked over to a group of my cousins that were around my sister. Once again, I never seemed to fit in. My sister got along with a couple of them but not as well as it seems as Eric and you. I yet again left that group because even my sister didn't say anything to me.So then I went searching for my parents to see when we were leaving. I got lost on the way. I couldn't find them until an hour later when I went up to my , explained to be, 2nd cousins grandfather who spoke English and told me were they were. It was horrible."

I looked Jonathan for a moments and then closed my eyes and smiled. Something about him always made me smile. Always.

"I'm serious! You know what , you don't believe me, you come to the reunion, its next weekend." He said making me look at him.

"What?"

"Yeah. You can come. My cousin had his girlfriend come." Girlfriend...

I shrugged and went into my room in search for a tissue. Over and over in my head played back and forth , girlfriend and Eric is gone...gone. I sat down on my bed, Jonathan sat beside me. "I don't know if I can. Plus with Eric...I don't know if I can. Just seeing all your family...I don't know. " I said whipping my nose with the tissue.

He looked me in the eyes as I looked up at him from my crumbled tissue. I felt another tear come down my face. "I want to but I myself can't handle it right now at least I mean...I just miss him so much already..." More tears. Just him gone makes the world seem pointless, pointless...pointless. I can't share anymore good times, I can't do anything that Eric and I did now because, it just won't work. If Eric was there, he always needs to be there.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not like its your fault. For all I know it could be mine!" The rain started to pour harder. I looked out my bedroom window and sighed.

"Blaming yourself is the worst thing you can do."

I just looked out my window ,not responding, watching the rain pour and the trees sway as my rain poured on my face. Jonathan wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I swayed carelessly, like the trees, and put my head against him, letting my rain pour.

* * *

I woke up the next morning dreamless. No screaming. No nothing. Just sleep. I got out of bed and streached letting my arms reach as high as they could. I gazed at the clock , 10:58. "Haha if it were the school week, Eric would be so...Eric..." I couldn't bare to have myself think of that again. I tried to push it out of my mind but it didn't work. The person I knew best is now gone forever.

I looked in the mirror and pushed my hair out of my face putting it in a high bun. As I did I could feel my face dry, I touched it finding that it was tear marks streatched all across my cheeks. I toke a deep breath and said, "Its going to be ok."

I headed down stairs and found a note on the kitchen counter.

Britta,

I went to Aunt Annie's for the morning. We are leaving for California later today around 4 and staying till 6 Sunday.

I love you,

Mom

I looked up from the note. I had no plans for today. Jonathan was in La Push and im not going to California until later.

I decided to sit down at the couch and watch TV for a while. Plopping on the couch, I reached for the remote on the coffee table and pushed the red button to turn it on. The news popped up blasting off the weather report for Boston. I lowered the volume just as the weather reporter switched to a anchor women standing outside of a large building in New York. She talked about other places similar to that in Florida, Germany, and listed off many others. These buildings were known as Itexs , Schools, or just a scientist building. She also talked about that the workers these are scientists trieing to improve the world by reducing the population for some reason, I didn't pay much attention to this lady until she said that some scientist are relying on some bird kids to prevent global warming. I began to laugh but then stopped when they showed images of there wings. I sat up on the couch and just starred at the TV speechless. "What?" was all I could say.

The women went on about these 'bird kids' as she phrased it. Continuing on with her backround information about them , she then changed the subject and asked for our help.

"These amazing bird kids have no released our clutches and could now be anywhere over the U.S maybe even the world. We need your help. If you see these bird kids please identify us at this number--"

She continued on but all I could do was just stare at the TV speechless. They wanted us, to help them find bird kids soaring in the sky and contact them as soon as possible. They probably esacped becasue they didn't like being used by these scientist to help save the world. I thought but I didn't think I was right.

I turned off the TV and headed into the kitchen and made my self a bowl of ceral. I sat down at the kitchen table and at it slowly as I turned my head and glanced out the window , the one showing my front yard. I toke a long look at the misty rain and then got up from the table, went up stairs and threw on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, then came back down stairs , grabbed my coat and put on my shoes then headed outside were I stood edged at the woods. I toke a deep breath and stepped forward into it. I had a lot of adrenaline. This was something I would never do by myself but now it seemed I must.

Taking step by step, the only thing that seemed dangerous in this woods was the torns that got caught on your jeans or the sticks that almost made you fall. I toke another deep breath and continued to walk unsure why I was doing this and what had gotten into me, I just walked over coming my fear. Now was the time.

It was just then I had gotten a little scared and worried if I shouldn't be out here alone when I reached about a quarter mile in. I felt the wind shift and the rain start. I walked just a little further until I saw the fimilar faces of Bella and Edward just 10 feet away from me, starring intensely at me. I froze petrified.

**I had to redo this chapter, because well I kind of forgot to put in the part about how he died...**


	13. There will be no rules tonight

"Its not safe to be out here." Edward said coming closer to me, having Bella follow right behind him, his voice flowing with every word.

They stopped about 5 feet away from me before Bella spoke in a voice so perfect, just like Edwards. "Its not a good idea Britta to be out here. Not smart."

I just stood there looking at them unsure what to do. Seeing Bella and Edward out here was as terrifying as looking out a window in the dark , your hand cupped against it, and concentration what was out there so closely when suddenly something jumps up and scares you half to death! That's what it felt like, for sure.

"Britta trust us." Said Bella speaking again.

The rain started to pour through the high trees. My flew and stuck to my face as the wind started to pick up. I started to back away slowly before I said bravely, "Why? And why are you out here?" The wind whirled in my face making my hair covering my view of the two beautiful people. I used my fingers to smooth out my hair to get back my sight, but when I did...Bella and Edward were gone.

* * *

I got out of the shower just as my Mom walked in the front door. "I'm home!" She yelled.

"Ok." I yelled back.

I went into my bedroom , the room next to the bathroom and put on my jeans and a t-shirt. Next, I went to my closet and packed for California. Reaching in my draw I found an old picture of , you can guess who, Eric. We both were sitting on my front porch steps eating my Happy 10th Birthday Britta, birthday cake. I gazed at it for a minute and then I put it face down on the bottom of the draw that I found it in. I couldn't look at it now there were to many memories in just that one picture that when it came to mind, I wish I hadn't looked at it in the first place.

I went down stairs with my light suitcase and thought why can't my backpack be this light?

"Ready to go?" My Mom asked as I reached the last step of the stairs.

I nodded and we headed out the front door on our way to Dana Point , California.

I sat up front with my Mom and gazed out my window watching the my window collecting more and more rain drops as it went down they window. It was quiet in my Mom's car. The only noise was the windshield whippers going click , whoossh, click, whoose every time. We were about 20 minutes into our drive when my Mom said, "Wheres Jonathan this weekend?" She was getting used to the fact that I had a boyfriend but when she talked about him , her voice just bugged me, it felt so annoying.

"La Push." I said sighing shifting my potion in my seat now facing front, watching the cars ahead.

"I like La Push. Nice town."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why is he there?"

"Grandparents house." I answered annoyed.

She did a short "Ooh."

We arrived at our staying once a month motel place the; Danna Point Inn. It was a nice place. It had a pool , game room , restaurant , the rooms had 2 beds and we always got a room the viewed the ocean to the beach, Dana Point. During the time that my Mom didn't have business meetings , we would kick up our feet and relax on the beautiful white sand beach. Although I would have to go to the business meetings because my Mom didn't want me alone, I had to go with her...everywhere. So I didn't go to the beach that often.

My Mom and I checked in at the front desk then headed up to our room. We put our lugged in our room and then headed back down the elevator , outside and then headed to another boring business meeting of my Mom's.

* * *

"Lets go out to dinner." Were the first words my Mom said leaving the business building.

I yawned because of the 3 hour boredom I just had and then said,"Sure."

We headed to our all time favorite restaurant in Dana Point , Proud Mary's. My Mom and I got seated at the right waterfront view. I looked out there seeing the waves come up shore and the sun setting a orange light on the water. "I know you miss him." My Mom said gazing out at the water.

I nodded trying not to cry. "Yeah."

"Britta, everyone does. Eric was very help full, kind and a wonderful cousin to you." My Mom spoke gently.

"Best friend..."

"A wonderful best friend." She corrected.

Silence came upon us. I felt water gaining in my eyes but I held it back, not wanting to burst into tears in public. "Yeah he was." Mom and I haven't talked about Eric's disappearance since the second she found out. I didn't know if right now was the right time but for sure we needed to talk about it some time."Whens the service?"

"Auntie Annie doesn't know yet."

I nodded.

As the waiter came we gave him our orders and got our food in about 20 minutes. It was delicious.

We left just as the sun was still setting, but yet getting darker as the minute went by.

"Want to walk on the beach?" My Mom asked me putting her change from the waiter in her purse.

"Sure." I said. I walked up the water and let my sandals drag in it as my Mom followed behind, not stepping in the water. She swung her high heels on her wrist as we walked. Walking for a few minutes in silence I suddenly said, "What are we doing this coming up weekend." Keeping Jonathan's plans in mind.

"Nothing." She said getting her legs wet by a wave.

I smiled at her now walking up further up onto the sand and said, "Ok."

"Why?"

"Just wondering." I would tell her later.

"Ok." She said. "I'm heading back to the car, you ready?"

I shook my head and then said, "Give me a minute and I will meet you there."

She walked back to the car as I continued down the long beautiful beach, Dana Point. I toke off my very wet sandles and just my foot stepped on something sharp. "Ouch!" I said removing my foot from the water. I saw something swaying with the water, a crab. I squealed a little before I picked it up and looked at it. "Gross." I said realizing it was dead. I threw it onto the sand so that I wouldn't step on it again as it got pushed with the waves again.

I walked a little further before I sat down on the sand. I gazed up into the sky thinking of Jonathan;I want to go to the reunion with Jonathan, I want to and I hoped I would even though I said I would be sad about Eric, I will and always will but I will be with Jonathan and when I'm with him I'm ok because well, I love him...

A car came by blasting music by some boy band. There were about 4 girls in the car screaming at the top of there lungs to the lyrics to the song. All I could make out was;

_There will be no rules tonight_

_if there were we'd break 'em!_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now, lets get down to it!_

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles, I can feel you breathing._

_This is right were we belong! Turn the music! Ooh Ooh!_

After that part, I couldn't understand the lyrics one bit because they were yelling it so loud all together it was very difficult hard to understand what even they were saying. The music went back to the verses and the girls voices got softer and softer as they drove away. But yet I could still here them when that chorus part came back, all the way here at the beach.

I looked up in the sky just as something soared above , catching my attention. I starred at it at different angles trying to get a better view. There were these huge birds soaring in the sky but yet something familiar look about one of them. They started to soar off in the other direction but then turned around heading more towards me. I caught a glimpse at something, something that made my heart jump, something, that scared me...those were the bird kids from the news. I started to stand up just when a breeze swifted and I realized one of them had hair, human hair as it looked, hair that I will always recognize,anywhere, Max's hair.

I starred up at the overly sized bird that had the same hair as Max. "Max?" I muttered to myself unsure what I was doing talking to birds. The thing looked down at me scared, it had noticed that I was looking right back at it. There were 5 others around this bird. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what this was. I looked closer at the face squinting and saw the face of Max, the girl at my school with freakishly long bird wings, lose from the scientist lab and could have been flying all over the but found here by me now looking down at me with a hint of feeling scared in her face. This was Max and, an impossible belief, a bird.

"Britta come on!" My Mom shouted from across the beach sticking her head out of her car window.

I kept my eyes on the -could be- Max as I continued to head to my Mom's car.

Still eyeing on Max I reached the car and turned to my Mom and said, "Sorry I just wanted to stay a little longer." ,then I went on the other side of the car and got in.

"Its fine Britta." She said turning on the car engine. We headed back to the Dana Point Inn just a few miles away with the birds heading in the opposite direction of us.

* * *

It was killing me! On Sunday I didn't see the what looked like Max faced bird. Not even a glance. It was now Monday morning , I had lots of questions and no answers.

My Mom gave me a ride to school that morning. It was a quiet ride but yet my mind was busy. Was that really Max? I kept asking myself but told myself No its not! Should I notify the that Itex or scientist lab were they belong? If it was Max, what was she doing here in Forks? Then I had another question that toke a big part in finding out all the other answers. Will she admitted that it was her who I saw? I knew I couldn't answer any of them myself but for sure I was determined to find out today.

Its been a rouf night for me. I tried to fall asleep because I was tierd from the not so home like bed in California but what kept me up was, Eric. Although I didn't cry I just couldn't keep my mind off of him. All I could think was , gone... over and over in my head. My eyes wouldn't close but yet they did when they got weak and very tired, they just couldn't hold up any longer, making me go to sleep. I had another dream.

This dream was a flash back. Both running around my yard, Eric with his favorite Star Wars Toy and me just running and smiling. We were running away from the monster (our game) and then suddenly going out of the flash back, Eric ran into the woods. Already having my bad experience, I still felt I shouldn't go in the woods but yet again...I did. Eric ran faster and faster, I couldn't catch up to him no matter how hard I ran or how much I yelled , I couldn't tell him to stop. Eric continued to run. I stopped running and turned around beginning to walk back home when Bella and Edward were found standing right in front of me. My heart jumped almost giving me a heart attack. They just starred right above my head , into the trees. I toke a big gulp , turned around and found Max, Nick and Jeff with there wings out flapping. Look at those! I kept repeating in my mind. They landed on the ground gracefully and began to walk over to me. My heart started pounding even faster.

I then woke up.

Today I was just planning on getting answers. That was all I needed.

My Mom turned up the radio, breaking the silence. What was playing was that song I heard when the 4 girls drove away singing the song.

There will be no rules tonight. If there were we'd break them...

I started to half sing out the next line; "Nothing's gonna stop us now. Lets get down to it. Nervous hands and anxious smiles, I can feel you breathing. This is right were we belong..." I found my Mom looking at me.

"Since when do you like..." She looked at the screen that showed what song and artist was playing. "The...Plain White T...'s , Our...Tim..e Now." She pausing between because of the scrolling across along the short screen, which didn't finish every word.

I looked at her and said. "I don't like them. I just know this song from hearing some car go by in California yesterday, that's all." I shrugged and she nodded slowly still driving.

The song finished as soon as we pulled up to my school, Forks High School. I spotted Jonathan outside of his sisters car looking around. I felt my jump heart, I could tell he was waiting for me because when he spotted my car, he came walking towards it. I said "Bye." to my Mom as I got out of the car and watched her drive away. Then waited for Jonathan to reach me.

"Hey" He said. He was wear his black windbreaker for La Push Lacrosse.

"Hey. Ready for a story?" I said starting to walk, Jonathan beside me.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure why not."

I smiled and began starting off with the Bella and Edward situation. He was nodded then a points started to say , "I can't believe you went out there alone." All I could say was, "I was just over coming my fear."

We got to my locker when I was about to begin the part of Max, Nick and Jeff...flying... but when I said the first word. "Then-" Max came up to me. I stopped talking.

"Britta can I talk to you?" Max asked me sternly interrupting me.

"Sure...Jonathan I will see you in math I guess."

"Ok." He said simply and walking off to his locker.

Max pulled me by the arm to the water bubblier then looked around. She then spoke. "You didn't see anything."

I looked at her questionable having a thought of what she was talking about. She continued whispering. "Ok Britta don't play dumb with me. On Saturday you found out that was me high in the sk flying." She paused. I nodded then saying, "Yeah I did figure that out. Now tell me-"

"Don't even think about reporting us back to the scientist lab!" She said in a loud whisper inturupting me again. She turned around making sure that no one was looking at her. She found a geek with high pants with his math book open in his hands walking by looking at her with his big round glasses. She gave him a glare. He then went back to looking at his math book and pulled up his pants higher. I tried not to laugh.

"So it really was you?" I said.

She didn't answer for a moment. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Don't tell anyone? But whats the secret your all over the news. I know you have wings. Which creeps me out." I said smiling.

She glared at me even harder and whispered. "Why do you think we are here in Forks?"

I didn't answer.

"Britta we are hiding away from the school a.k.a scientist lab. They treat us like animals. They put us in dog cages! I don't want to go back! None of do! And if everyone around here knows our secret, people are gonna call the police and bring us back to the science lab. F-Nick , Jeff and I don't want to go back Britta. " She said starting to flip out.

My guess was close.I thought remembering watching the news and thinking why these bird things were flying away from this scientist lab. I ignored her F-Nick comment and continued."So that was Nick and Jeff there two...who were the others?"

Her eyes closed and then opened ."There are more of us. That is all I'm telling you. Don't tell anyone about this, not anything I told you about us. Not even that boyfriend of yours, Jonathan."

I got a little embarrassed and then I came back to my senses saying, "Not even Jonathan?"

"Not even Jonathan. Britta this is top secret that you know that we are here. Don't ruin it , if you don't tell anyone then you won't." She starred at me very serious, and then nodded once. "I got to go." She walked away down the hall with out another word.

**Next chapter is coming SOON!**


	14. Persuading kisses

**ENJOY!**

It was when I was walking to math I got the feeling that I was going to cry. I saw Jessica, Eric's girlfriend, crying in the hallway surrounded by a small group of friend telling her 'everything will be ok Jessica'. But when they said that, all Jessica did was just bursted into more tears, sobbing, "It will _never _be ok!"

I looked at her as I was passing, I wanted to go over there and cry too but I didn't. Now wasn't the time to cry.

I came into math a few minutes before the bell rang. I sat next to the empty seat next to him because the kid, Steve, that sat there wasn't here today. Plopping my books on my assigned desk, I then moved over to sat next to Jonathan for a minute and said, "I just saw Jessica...she was crying."

Jonathan looked at me and said nothing for a brief second, then began; "Britta..."

"No. Don't say sorry."

He just looked at me this time.

"Shes hurt a lot too..."

"Yeah. My sister Casey was up all night talking to her on the phone."

I nodded.

"Britta," Jonathan began calmly."Things for you will turn out just fine.For Jessica too. You have to think of that option too. Also you two and everyone will always have Eic in mind. If everything were to turn out ok, or at least to try to make it that why, it doesn't mean you have to give up on him, give up on all your memories. Everything is going to be ok."

I looked at him and smiled. "If I were Jessica right now, I sob even harder than I was and say it will _never _be ok! But as me just maybe I could possibly take out the sobs and take out the never, just maybe though. It _will _be ok...just maybe though, I don't know."I shrugged at the end.

"Take out the maybe, Britta."

"Maybe." I said smiling.

Our math teacher walked in and said, "Britta get back to your seat!" I did so. I tried to pay attention during class and through out the whole day, but it seemed impossible to because with the secret from Max , seeing Bella and Edward and Eric gone , I couldn't keep my mind empty, even if I tried or wanted to.

At the end of the day, Jonathan did his usual coming to my locker and waiting for me as I got my stuff. "Is your Mom giving you a ride home?" He asked me.

I dropped my math book out of my hand, by accident, making it land on my foot. "Ouch!" I picked it up, put it in my backpack and continued. "I think I should call and ask."

I called my Mom and found out that out that she was at work because she didn't have her phone on, she leaves it off when she is at work, nor answered the house phone. I looked at Jonathan desperately.

"Sure you can have a ride."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

We walked out the front door and found Jonathan's sister waiting in her car with Jessica in the passengers seat. Jessica was still crying, whipping her tears with her beat up Old Navy sweatshirt; now destroyed with wetness and used as a tissue.

Jonathan went up to the drivers side of the car. Casey, Jonathan's sister, rolled down the window and said, "What?"

"We need a ride."

Jessica leaned toward the air bag turning her head looking out the window. She then said, "Britta!" more tears came to her eyes.

I looked at her not saying anything as I just toke in a deep breath. Jonathan very slowly moved his hand into mine, squeezing it slightly telling me to not cry, and to pull it together.

Casey groaned then said, "Get in."

Jonathan let go of my hand as got in the car. I sat in the middle seat, next to him. Jessica turned around, unbuckled her seat belt and hugged me tight and sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her for a minute then let go. She didn't.

"Jessica..." I said with my hands at my side. I looked at Jonathan desperately.

"Ah!" She moaned.

"Calm...calm."

"Don't treat me like a dog! Its not like you haven't cried about this before." She still didn't budge even though she was mad at me. I ignored her comment about crying.

I didn't know Jessica to well. All I knew was that her favorite color was orange and that she loved Eric.

She finally broke apart when her cellphone rang. It was the song _Our Time Now_ by the Plain White T's ; the song I heard on Saturday and this morning._California, Max, bird kids..._that was the first thing that came to mind when the ring tone went off. "Hello." Jessica said nasally. I looked at my left shoulder, where she layed her head and found it very wet with tears of missing Eric.

She mumbled on talking while Jonathan just rolled his eyes and said, "Casey just go."

Casey started the car, it made a softer sound than my Mom's and drove away. Casey's car was a 2001 Escape SUV, silver, very nice car.

We got to my house just about 15 minutes later. It seemed like more because Jessica wouldn't stop telling us about all the good times Eric and her had. This made me miss him more. I pulled back my head not wanting tears to fall as I reached down and grabbed my back pack. I toke in a deep breath.

Jonathan's hand again slowly put it in mine.

Jessica turned around to me and said, "I miss that! See Casey?"

Casey turned around, twisting in her seat and shook her head. "There just holding hands Jessica." Jonathan gave a glare to his sister.

Casey just rolled her eyes.

Jessica toke a very deep shaky breath and turned around, facing out the windshield, not saying goodbye as Jonathan and I got out of the car. As we stepped on my front porch steps Casey drove up my driveway honking 3 times. Jonathan just rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "I think my Mom can give us a ride to my house tomorrow."

"No need too. Your coming over mine."

I looked over at him as I opened the front door and said, "Ok."

He smiled.

We walked inside, dropped our back pack and toke off our jackets.

"So, what did Max say this morning?" Jonathan said to me right away.

I looked at him and shook my head preventing me to tell him. "Its nothing."

He looked at me questionable. "Really? She looked really mad at you when she was talking."

"Ooh well she wasn't. She just didn't know that we had a...a...social studies test today. See I forgot to call her over the weekend because I said I call her if there was when I found out from...Miri...yeah Miri." I said pacing around the kitchen pretending to look for something when actually I just was trying to tell myself 'Don't tell him Britta!Don't!'

He walked in the kitchen and lead against the kitchen counter. "Really? Well first of all there was no social studies test." He smiled. What about your story? You didn't finish."

I stopped walking, my heart betting. "Uh, yeah story, that's not important anymore."

"Anymore?" He questioned simply.

"Well it never was cause well I mean I don't need to tell you anymore...well cause I just can't cause its you know...uh...pointless. No you don't need to hear it." I shruged and tried to gave an innocent smile.

"You know Britta your not a very good liar." He left the counter and came close to me.

I looked at him in the eyes and sighed.

"Britta you have told me everything this past week. Why not now? Cause you can tell me..." He persuaded me, looking me back right in the eyes. I wondered if he got the same feeling that I did when I looked in his. I don't think so, his eyes are the worlds shinning light.

"Uh. I know well-" He came a little closer.

"Britta," Yes my heart still jumped. "what is it? Your pacing around the room hidding something. I can tell something is up."

"A secret." I said quickly.

"Secret? OK? But you can trust me, I hope you know that." He had his head to the side.

"I know I can. I really know that but..."

"But what?" Jonathan questioned me. 'Don't tell him Britta!' was what played over and over in my head. I had to keep that promise. I couldn't let down Max not even if Jonathan won't tell anyone, I still promised I wouldn't let the anyone know about this.

"But, Max doesn't want me to tell anyone." I answered him.

"Well you don't have to tell anyone the secret, just what about the story. That doesn't relate to this morning. Right?" He was good at this.

I looked up at him surprised. "No...no. Not at all. No! Haha...ha."

He looked at me and smiled, "You are a _very _bad liar! Even though you are a good singer and actor. You just can't lie. At all."

"I know." I looked down at my feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him. He did a short laugh.

His arms stayed around my waist.

"I can't tell you anything Jonathan." I said trying to say sternly trying not to smile.

He pulled me closer as I looked in his blue eyes. My heart did a huge jump when he said this, "Britta, Britta, Britta."

"Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan."

"Tell me." He bent down and whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "Its just this secret. I don't know..."

"Fine, fine a secret..." He pulled me even closer. My hands automatically wrapping around his neck.

I shrugged. "Yeah secret. Its no big deal, its just between Max and I. But I want you to understand that I can't tell you because well I can't. Its just about California.Nothing important, I don't know why she wants it kept as a secret. Besides you don't need to know." Stop it Britta! I shouted in my mind but Jonathan himself just made me want to tell him the whole thing, everything that I know, everything that I can't tell him. I wouldn't even care if he guessed it, it might make things easier.

"California?" He asked rising his eyebrow.

I nodded very slowly and then said, "But I...c-" I just gave up. He was right, I don't know how I couldn't tell him, its like I was under a truth telling spell that you might see in fairy tales. I might even be Ponokio. I can't lie with out people seeing it in my face and the way I act. Its a problem I suffer. Then also, I know I can trust Jonathan, so why can't I tell him about this? I locked my arms around his neck tighter. I felt his arms wrap around more.

We looked at each other for a long moment. His hand went up my back. I shivered. Jonathan looked at me for a long moment, and then leaded down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back. It felt so amazing I couldn't describe. Everything of what happened earlier this weekend and today just seemed to disappear for this moment, everything just forgotten it seemed, no worries about telling anybody anything or keeping stuff from everybody, just kissing. We were kissing for what felt like forever, I felt like I was loosing my breath. I realized I had forgotten to breath. Taking in air, he still held me tight around the waist as I adjusted my arms around his neck better and we continued to kiss more.

We finally broke apart. I toke in a deep breath , gave up with this secret stuff, and told him everything. Those felt like and might as well be called, persuading kisses. I began to tell Jonathan about the beach, _all _the stuff that Max told me, which was advised not to tell him, including how he too now can't tell anyone. He nodded and said, "You can trust me." Then as I continued , I went back to when this all first started about when I was watching TV and saw the news talking about the bird kids , Max , Nick , Jeff and how Max was telling me how there was more of them . Then also how that the wings shown on the news, might have been one of the other bird kids wings instead of Max, Nick and Jeff; even though it didn't matter.I continued to get a little off track from that point and which lead me to retelling him story but this time , with _every_ single detail. I went from California, even telling him about the restaurant to the dead crab and a of course adding the little detail of the Plain White T's song. He even said that when Jessica's cellphone rang , he new something was up, because when it played there was something in my face that gave it away.

"I'm sorry. " I said and kissed him on the cheek. "You know when you kiss someone on the cheek, it just means friendship."

"Just friendship?" Jonathan questioned with his head slightly tilted to the side smiling for a moment before he leaned down and kissed me on the lips perfectly for a moment, making my world light up, again. He broke apart slowly and said, "I think I know what that means."

"I believe I do too." I looked at him, just starring at his eyes not ever wanting to look away.

"I love you Britta."

"I love you too Jonathan."

We smiled at each other and then once again kissed, but this time for longer. His arms wrapped around my waist again, as my arms wrapped around his neck. He was a really good kisser...

He broke apart and whispered in my ear, "I love you Britta." He repeated over and over. He then whispered something new."and by the way your apology is accepted."

I smiled. His hands now held mine. "I'm glad." I whispered back in his ear. "But let me ask you something."

He nodded and said, "Ok."

"I tried to keep it a secret. So I'm wondering , do you always persuade people secrets or answers, stuff like that?"

"No not always. Just you were easy." He smiled.

**New chapter is on its way. I have been DIEING to post this one ever since I started this story. I hoped you like this one, I know it didn't involve Bella and Edward and the Flock much but in these next few chapters for sure they will. **

**Ok. You might have noticed that I deleted a couple chapters for like an...hour? well I put Heather as Jonathan's sister's name well it was suppose to be Casey but I made that mistake so I deleted that chapter to edit it, then I had to delete the rest because I couldn't put chapter 11 back in its place. Confussed? Yeah thought so. Im working on my new chapter today and hope to post it by tonight.**


	15. First is first

I looked up from my English paper and found Max starring at me. I looked back down at my paper, not making eye contact to her.

Today,once again it was raining, but somewhat harder than usual. When the rain hit against the windows it made this loud noise, like tennis balls hitting it. I looked out the window noticing the rain drip by drip hit the window, and I sighed. It was last period, school was almost over.

Mr.Quin continued on with his boring English class. He kept on mentioning how important it was ,even for our science project, that our papers and essays have to flow with wording. I just sat there and ignored him, I already new my stuff.

This whole day has been going by wicked slow, it was annoying. Mr.Quin just continued to talk about unimportant stuff , Mr.Block continued on about the science project, which I finished yesterday after Jonathan left and then in social studies with Mrs.Lee all we did was watch a boring movie about Rome ,and in the rest of the classes nothing important happened. I haven't talked to Max ever since yesterday morning and wanted to keep it that way for now, if she found out that I told Jonathan...

Finally the dismissal bell for the end of the day rang. I headed out the classroom door to my locker.

Reaching my locker, I twisted the nob and opened it as Jonathan spoke from behind me."Your coming to my house today." He reminded me.

"Yup." I said grabbing my English binder and shoving it in my back pack. I shut my locker then put on my coat. Jonathan and I started to walk down the hallway, leading out to the front door when we spotted Bella and Edward turning from the other hallway now a few feet in front of us. They started walking fastly.

"You know, they drive way to fast. As I was on my way to school they just zoomed by us like maniacs." Jonathan said tilting his head to Bella and Edward.

I laughed and asked, "You have care for that?"

"Its like there vampires." He ignored my question.

I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Vampires? Vampires drive fast? Don't vampires suck blood? Bella and Edward vampires? Be serious Jonathan, come back to reality."

He looked at me like I was crazy."Yes. Vampires." He paused. "I can tell you don't know anything about them."

"I can tell you do..."

"Yes. Ok first is first, let me tell you about vampires. Vampires are really fast, such as when they run, or _drive _and everything else they do." He said to me nodding making sure I was following along. I gave him a weird look. "Sometimes you can't even see vampires they are so fast." I noticed Bella and Edward still walking fast."Faster than that Britta."

I looked at Jonathan and said, "Seriously were do you learn this stuff? And you believe it and expect me too also? Vampires?"

"Hey well I'm just telling you what I know. See, you know how they look...beautiful and perfect they are. Even more than that?"

"Yes." I said with my eyes wide.

"Vampires are beautiful."

I shook my head as I laughed not believing this. "Dracula isn't beautiful. He lives in the dark and sucks blood."

"No see that's in books, movie and tales. This reality. Those are vampires in stories, these are real vampires, that's what I'm talking about." I noticed Bella and Edward were slowing down. I looked at Jonathan strange as he said,"Fine then don't believe me."

"How could you think such a thing? Bella and Edward vampires?" I asked him. This was bazaar.

He ignored me.

Bella and Edward slowed down there pace even more. I looked at Jonathan. Bella turned around facing us. "Hello Britta." she said as she smiled beautifully.

"Hi." I said shyly.

She walked up next to me, making us stop as she said, "Did you say my name when you were walking because Edward just pointed it out that you did." Edward didn't turn around , he just continued to walk.

I looked at Jonathan. "Ooh we were just talking about...the...-"

"Science project and mentioned your name." Jonathan finished for me, saving me from making a fool of my self trying to lie.

She nodded and said "Anything else?"

"No." Jonathan said before me. I looked at him.

"Ooh." She chimed and smiled, her voice so beautiful.

There was silence for a moment as she just stood there. Edward stopped walking and turned around to face us. He came up to us. We all looked at him. "Britta, Jonathan." He said politely.

I smiled slightly.

He looked at us hard for a minuted, concentrating. Edward turned to Bella and nodded quickly. _Quickly. _Repeated in my head.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them she turned back to us and said, "Well, goodbye."

We didn't say anything as they both walked away whispering something to each other preventing us to hear.

I looked at Jonathan as he said, "Lets go my sister is waiting." When he said this, the discussion was over; at least for now.

We walked out the front door and headed into Casey's car. This time she didn't have Jessica with her.

With a light conversation we headed to Jonathan's house for a change. Coming upon Great Street I looked out my window and up into the sky. We came across a light patch of trees blocking some of the sky's view , but still through those trees I noticed something moving. It was a figure, a human figure. I squinted at it harder but when I did, no trace of the figure was there, just the trees.

I looked away from the window and listen to Jonathan talk to him sister about this weekend, the reunion. They asked me if I was going with them and in response I said, "I will ask my Mom later."

We pulled onto the side curb of a house close to the road with 2 flights of small concrete stairs, one leading to the gate and the other to the front door. The front of the house was not seen because of the trees in the small front yard. "Here we are." Said Casey as Jonathan and I got our stuff.

We got out of the car and walked up the short flight of stairs reaching to the door. Casey pulled out a key from under the carpet and put it in the key whole unlocking the door. First thing you saw as you entered was the a flight of stairs leading to upstairs. We walked around it , "Come." Jonathan said as we walked down a short hallway, as it lead a very clean, new, shinning floor, kitchen. "Nice." I said looking around. There was a room to the left, which looked like an office then if you looked to your right there was another hall that lead to a door. There was a door beside us on the wall to the right of us as we stood in the front of the kitchen. It was a really nice house.

"Thanks." He dropped his back pack on a chair at the kitchen island.**A kitchen counter in the center of the kitchen. **He motioned me to put mine on the chair next to his. I did so.

"I'll give you a tour." He said as I turned to him.

"Ok." I nodded and smiled.

He smiled back, grabbed my hand and lead me through the house briefly. The whole house was shown all redone with a cozy house feeling to it. Showing me every room, he left the basement for last; the door in the kitchen. We walked down the stairs to lead to a, once again, redone, cozy and light colored family room with a couch and TV. Jonathan sat down on the couch, a sat down next to him.

"The service is Friday." I said facing him.

He nodded sitting back.

"Your coming." I leaned back against the couch lazy.

He smiled and said, "Ok." He paused and said, "Your coming Saturday to my family reunion."

"Fine I will." I smiled.

There were creaky sounds of someone walking coming from upstairs. "I think my parents are home."

"Ok." I said nodding.

"Come on, I will introduce my Mom to you." We got off the couch, he didn't grab my hand this time. I got the feeling I knew why and I was fine with it.

As we reached up the stairs and opened the door, we saw Jonathan's Mom talking to David, his dad. "Ooh hi." Jonathan's Mom said.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Mom this is Britta, Britta this my Mom,-"

"You can call me Cindy." She interrupted. Cindy smiled, she had blond short hair, she was tall and had a very good fashion taste. She was wearing a Calvin Cline skirt and a light blue shirt.

"Ok. Nice to meet you." I said trying not to make a fool of myself.

"And you've met my Dad." Jonathan said pointing to him in his office, sitting at his desk. He turned around from the computer screen at his desk and waved at us. I got the feeling that Jonathan's Dad, David, had a very important job. Reasoning , his house was very nicely well done, the way he dressed , and how he came right home and got back to work in his office.

I smiled and waved slightly. Cindy seemed to take in this relationship thing between Jonathan and I, better than my Mom had handled it. I was even lucky Mom even smiled. Cindy seemed polite and nice at every time you looked at her. She shuffled some papers around and then said to me, "Jonathan mentioned how you might be coming with us this weekend."

I glanced at Jonathan and said, "Yeah."

"Well hope you can come." She smiled. She walked across the kitchen pacing us.

"Me too." I said and smiled.

* * *

It was now Friday, the day of the service, Eric's funeral. During school, I cried bit by bit, and Thursday night, I was crying even harder than before. I wondered if I would ever run out of tears.

I was in my room facing my mirror holding up black pants , shirts, dresses, skirts, sweat shirts wondering what I should wear. My face looked very pale as I had it pulled back in a bun away from my face. I decided to go with the black skirt that went down to my knees, that I wore to my Great aunt's funeral and I also chose the black polo to go with it. I put it on and also put on black flats on my feet as I walked downstairs the first few steps of my stair case. As I reached the bottom, I found Jonathan standing by the door. "Hey." were his first words.

"Hi." I said walking over to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

_Why and how would I be ok? _"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to smile.

Jonathan was wearing all black too. We wait for my Mom to come down the stairs and go to the service.

Silence came upon us.

"I miss him." I looked at Jonathan.

He nodded a couple times and said, "I'm sure you do. We all do."

"I miss him more than anyone. My Aunt Annie said that they might even move ,not live here in Forks anymore but my Mom and I are trying to change that."

He looked at me and said, "I know you miss him the most. I've always known that." He paused and then finished. "Moving?"

I nodded turning around facing the other way, looking at my feet.

He walked up behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist . "It will be ok."

I nodded as I watched a single tear drop, drop to the floor. I turned around and faced Jonathan as more tears fell down my face, I felt stupid. I put my head on his shoulder as tears fell. He kept his arms wrapped around me. "Sorry." I said fighting threw the tears.

"Sorry for what?" He whispered gently.

"That I keep on ruining your shirts." I looked up at him from his shoulder and laughed slightly.

He smiled and said, "Apology accepted."

With my head tilted on his shoulder I whipped with one hand, the tears of my face. I backed away from him when I heard my Mom walking down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress and had her hair down with her black purse. She noticed I was crying so she came up to me , hugged me and said, "Don't cry Britta. Don't cry." I tried to hold in the tears but they fell out as soon as she let go of me. She just gave me a long sad look and nodded as she whipped the tears of my face. Myself, I don't cry much. The only thing that can get me to cry is being hurt or a situation like this. I won't cry if I get a bad grade on a test or if I can't get something I want. I will hold in the tears. But now was not the time to do that, it would be impossible.

The wind picked up as we headed out the front door making the wind hit crazy on my windbreaker. Going into the car I sat in the back next to Jonathan. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight for a second.

My Mom started her old, navy blue Toyota Corrolla , making the loudest engine noise in Forks and started to drive.

The ride was quite, we didn't talk about Eric nor the funeral but I did ask my Mom if I could go with Jonathan tomorrow to his family reunion. My Mom didn't respond right away but after Jonathan gave her details she said , "Yes that's fine, you may go Britta."

There weren't to many people that I knew as we arrived at the service. I did recognize faces but didn't know names. Jonathan it seemed knew more people than me. I laughed and said, "You know a lot of people here."

He shrugged still holding my hand and said, "Yeah."

As we were walking in the church about 10 minutes later , I saw Kathleen and Maggie. They showed up with there brothers, who did hockey with Eric. We hugged each other and they said "I'm here for you." over and over. I was glad to have them.

We saw Jonathan's sister there with her friends, including Jessica, who still balled her eyes out every second of the way. We went up to them and yet again I got my shirt destroyed on my shoulder with tears and I got the comment again, "See Casey, I miss that!" pointing her finger at my hand in Jonathan's. I got a feeling that this wasn't the last time she were to say that.

We talked for a good 15 minutes with my Aunt and Uncle. I didn't talk much, I just held in my tears and held onto Jonathan's hand tight. Thinking we finished seeing all the people we knew here at the service as we sat down in our seats, I noticed two more familiar faces walking down the ile. Bella and Edward.

I turned to Jonathan and asked, "What are they doing here?"

He looked at where my eyes met. "I don't know."

"I didn't think they knew Eric well enough to show up here."

Jonathan shrugged.

Everyone turned and put there eyes on the priest who was began talking about how wonderful it is have everyone here for our good friend Eric. But I just starred at Bella and Edward seated on the other side of the room, same row. We were seated in the front row, which I hated. I hated the thought of someone dead in front of me; I hated dead things. They creep me out big time. But this funeral went by fast because we left not to long later. My hand stayed in Jonathan's the whole time, even if he wanted to let go, I wouldn't let him.

During the time at the service I didn't cry, it seemed weird but I just didn't. I thought that knowing that Eric was there in that room, maybe that prevented the tears from falling, having him there.

At the end of the service we got in the car and headed home. I watched all the people running to there cars, holding up there flyer's to prevent the falling rain as we drove away. I waved bye to Kathleen and Maggie as they ran in the parking lot freely dancing in the rain as they waved back. Taking my last look, the worst look, my eyes landed on a group of people near the door to the church, all crying together. I turned away from the sight, faced my head forward and closed my eyes, tears seeping through. Jonathan's hand let go of mine as he wrapped has arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against him, trying not to cry, but didn't succeed.

**I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is on its way!**


	16. What, are you afraid of dogs

**I just like to say I love vampires more than werewolf's.**

The walking of footsteps to the front door made me leave my position on the couch. I got up and answered the door just after the first knock hit.

"Hey." Jonathan said walking in. I could hear the car engine outside.

"Hi." I said stepping out of the way.

"You ready?" He asked me. Today was Saturday, the day of his family reunion in La Push; supposedly were most of his family lives. I was glad I could go.

Jonathan was wearing tan shorts and a blue collar shirt.For I was wearing a light tan dress pants and a pink shirt.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I never though I see you wear that. You always wear sweat pants."

He smiled, "Its something different. Plus its cause I'm seeing family."

I laughed. "Ok."

He smiled rolling his eyes a bit.

"Mom." I yelled to her upstairs.

"Yeah? Are you leaving?" She called down.

"Yes I am. I will call you when we are leaving La Push. Bye, love you." I yelled back up to her walking out of the house. I stepped outside but held the door handle waiting for a response.

"Ok. Bye, love you too." I shut the door.

We headed out the car; a black SUV. Jonathan held the door open as I stepped in waiting for Jonathan to come too. As he came in he said, "Back." In this car there were the front seats , the middle with two separated seats and then the back, three seats.

I went to the back, passing Casey. "Hey Britta." She said happily.

"Hi." I said responding as I sat down at the window seat, behind Casey as Jonathan sat beside me, in the middle. We put on our seat belts as David started driving up my driveway. Jonathan's family, Dave, Cindy, and Casey greeted me but not deep into conversation, but I wasn't bugged by that, Jonathan and I mostly talked.

Although what was special about this ride was that about 10 minutes into it, Jonathan put his arm around my shoulder, keeping it there for the rest of the way.

"Do you know anyone that lives in La Push?" Jonathan asked me as we pasted the _Welcome to La Push _sign.

I thought for a moment. "People on...Eric's hockey team."

Jonathan closed his eyes for a moment and opening them saying, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to bring him up."

"Its ok, I'm fine." He squeezed my shoulder lightly as he nodded as he, I could tell, regretted for bring it up.

We arrived at the reunion about 20 minutes later, with a light conversation. Getting out of the car, he grabbed my hand right away, not caring that all of his family would see. Dave started to lead the way threw the open grass field, with table spread around , tents over food tables and then surround us , except for the part we entered , woods. There were a lot of people here already "Wow." I said looking at all of them.

"Yeah. Ready to get lost?" He said laughing.

I laughed as I smiled and said, "Yes."

Walking around to table to table we got greeted by Jonathan's family. I smiled politely as he introduced me, "This is my girlfriend, Britta." I got a little red when he said this to the first few tables of people, but I got use to it. "Hi nice to meet you." Was always my response.

We got separated from David, Cindy and Casey as they all went around saying hi and so forth. Jonathan and I were walking around trying to find someone who we could say hi to, that we hadn't already. But really it was hard to remember, there was probably 200 people here. We walked by a group of Irish speaking people when one of the said in a deep, full, Irish ascent, "Jonathan!" Jonathan looked at me. I laughed. We walked over to the group of people. Jonathan said, "Hi.", "Hello." but when he said it to a person in the group, one of them said facing me, "Cad is ainm duit?"

I looked at Jonathan first, he shook his head not sure of what she said. "Uh...Dia dhuit?" I said unsure.

The lady shook her head and repeated, "Cad is ainm duit?"

I looked at Jonathan again all he said was, "Since when you know Irish?"

"I heard your Dad talking to someone and greeted them at first saying dia dhuit, hello." I laughed.

"Ooh." He laughed.

I looked back at the lady for a brief second and then looked around to find the whole group of people staring at me. I felt I was getting red.

"She say what is your name." The lady with the deep, full, Irish accent sent.

"Ooh. Britta." I said laughing in embarrasment.

"Ah.Dia dhuit Britta." The lady said.

After two more rounds of guess what the people are saying in Irish, we left the group.

"Lets learn Irish." I said facing Jonathan as we walked.

He looked at me and then said, "That would be a good idea." Then laughed.

I smiled. I gripped my hand him his better.

We came upon a group of about 7 kids, around our age. "Hey." Said Jonathan as both of us walked up to them.

"Hey." Said a guy in black with a girl beside him. I got the idea that this was the cousin Jonathan told me about, the one with the girlfriend. "Who this?" He looked at me for a brief second and then turned back to Jonathan.

"Britta, my girlfriend."

His cousin nodded. "I'm Jimmy. Jonny's cousin." Jimmy said looking at me.

"Hi." I said. Jonathan squeezed my hand. He didn't want me to cry because Jimmy bought up the word, 'cousin', I thought. I looked at Jonathan and whispered, "I'm fine."

Jonathan nodded.

"This is Kelsey, my girlfriend." Jimmy said ignoring that I just whisper to Jonathan and continuing on talking. Jimmy seemed could be nice but also had cool side to him or atleast trying to. Jimmy a was tall guy, looked strong, and had his hair short and black, pulled back in a pony tail. His girlfriend was the definition of a really pretty girl. She had the perfect hair, the perfect face, the perfect smile with the white teeth, and just her whole appearance was perfect. Kelsey clutched to Jimmy smiling saying, "Hi Britta."

"Hi." I said smiling back with my not so shinny teeth. I looked at Jonathan, he was looking at the field of people, having no intrest with Jimmy and Kelsey. "Well nice to meet you." I said a second later, with Jonathan lightly pulling me away from them, gripping my hand better in his. Jonathan turned his head looking back at them as I caught up next to him, as he stopped pulling me. I looked back too.We had only walked a few feet away from them and already found that they , yeah, making out. I looked at Jonathan to see his face. "I'm guess that was your cousin and his girlfriend you told me about." He turned away from them and continued to walk forward, turning toward me.

"Yeah."

There was silence between us.

"I can't get used to calling you Jonny." I said smiling.

He looked at me and toke in a deep breath and saying, "You don't have to. No one calls me that. I think he and _sometimes_ my parents are the only ones who do." He smiled.

I laughed then I said, "How many times do they do that to you."

We walked around a group of little kids and forcing us walk to walk the border of the field with the deep woods right next to us. He stopped walking when we got out of the mess of kids. "What?"

"How many times does Jimmy and Kelsey kiss in front of you?" It was a weird question but it was worth asking because when he looked back and saw them, there was something in his face that just showed _something. _But I didn't know what.

"Many." He sighed. His eyes met with something as he looked up from my face. I turned and look for myself, Kelsey and Jimmy walking up to the mess of kids. He looked back down at me as I turned to him.

I nodded.

"Well..." He dropped my hand and put his arms around my waist. "I don't care for it much. It just happens many times. Besides, I barley even know Jimmy anymore, not that I knew him to much before. A few years ago we were...sorta friends but not to much, as you can tell , anymore."

I looked at him and put my arms around his neck. "Ooh...different from...Eric and I."

He looked at me and said, "I'm trying not to-"

"I know. But listen, I'm the one who is bringing it up now and I was the one who did in the car. Not you. Then when Jimmy said cousin , I was fine. I am fine. Trust me."

He nodded.

"So back to Jimmy and Kelsey." I said. I didn't want this conversation about Eric going further or I probably would cry.

"It doesn't matter about _them_. I don't care if they kiss in front of me. I just see it a lot, there love is strong. Besides," He pause. "I don't need them, I never did and never will. I have you... I love you." He was getting a little red.

I smiled big and said, "Well I love you too."

We looked at each other for a long moment and then Jonathan turned his head, were his eyes landed on something. I turned my head and looked. It was Jimmy and Kelsey, they were looking at us.

"Ignor them." Jonathan said turning his head back, now facing me again.

"Yeah, I will." He smiled as I looked at him in his blue eyes. "This time they will see. Not us see them." He understood what I was saying.

"They will also see how much I love you." He wrapped his arms around me more.

"And how much...I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck more.

We both closed our eyes and kissed. We didn't care if anyone saw us, the only person that I would have care if they saw this, was my mother. I didn't even want to think about how she would react. I toke in a deep breath as Jonathan did too and then we began to, well, i guess you could say, make out. His kisses felt amazing as they touched my lips. I couldn't tell you how happy I was. When we broke apart we smiled at each other and then looked to where Kelsey and Jimmy were standing before, they were now walking away. Besides them we did have a few people looking at us. I got really red this time and Jonathan did too. One of the people staring at us was Casey, her mouth was open and we could tell from all the way over here that she whispered to herself, "Oh my god." I turned away from everyone and looked into the woods wishing I had my hair down so that I could cover my face better.

I turned back and no one was staring at us except Casey, still. Jonathan just rolled his eyes and muttered softly, "Just go Casey." She began to walk away, she was walking backwards, still looking at us shocked like she just witnessed a murder. Jonathan looked away from her, his hands still wrapped around me with my arms still around his neck and looked at me. I got the feeling like he wanted to kiss me again because when we heard a howl, a wolf howl it seemed, in the deep woods, I looked toward it scared , and Jonathan ground and leaned back his head a bit. Then as we heard it again he let go of my waist, making take my arms from around his neck, and he began to walk in the woods with me following right behind him. "Jonathan what are you doing?" Jonathan and I were walking slowly as we got further into the woods.

He grabbed my hand and said, "I have to see something, if its what I think it is."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He pulled my up next to him but when I did, I just went back behind him. "Didn't you hear the...the...wolf call thing? There are wolfs out here!"

"Shh...shh calm down. I know what I'm doing. These woods are as bad as yours."

"But they are still bad though. You didn't say it was safe out here." I stopped walking slightly pulling him back.

"Ah! Britta that hurts! Ok, you have to walk beside me if your gonna hold my hand, it kills when your pulling back and still holding. I have to see something out there." I let go of his hand. He rolled his shoulder a couple times and then held his hand out again. We were only a few feet in the woods and I was panking. "Just hold it, stand next to me and trust me."

I walked next to his side and grabbed his hand slowly.

We began to walk a few steps forward when we stopped walking as we came a good 5 feet away from a deeper patch of trees. I saw something round glowing bright in the tress, an eye. I squealed. Jonathan just looked at it calmly. Slowly the trees shifted with movement behind them. A gripped Jonathan's hand tighter, my hands now sweaty and warm. Something started to come out of the trees...with 3 more following it. I did a huge gasp that could make me fall over. "Ah...ah..." I started breathing heavy. "Jonathan..." I looked at him as three wolfs appeared in front of us. Jonathan showed no sign of being scared.

"Britta calm down." He looked at me with his blue eyes.

I gulped.

"What?" Jonathan said turned to the three huge wolves. I looked at them terrified as Jonathan talked to them like they could understand him... "What? Is it that important? I was trying to kiss her!" Jonathan said angry looking at the wolfs and pointing at me.

I looked at Jonathan speechless. He was talking to wolves. Big scary wolves. I looked at one terrified breathing hard. Jonathan's hand squeezed mine as he said, "Britta calm down."

This time I looked at like he was crazy. "How can I be calm?!"

"What, are you afraid of dogs?" He smiled. One of the wolves growled.

I looked at Jonathan and nervously, "No." He laughed. "Well these are...huge! So that's why I'm scared." I looked back at the wolf that growled at me, he started to move forward. I tried to pull Jonathan back, trying to make him get away from these wolves, but he wouldn't budge.

"You can go back if your scared." Jonathan said looking at me. I shook my head but still held on to his hand as I was walking bit by bit away. "Britta my hand can't stretch much further. Your going to have to let go."

I gluped again. The wolf continued to walk forward, not taking his eyes off me. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Because I'm not. Britta these are...nicer wolves. They understand. I know them. Long story."

I looked at him and said, "Explain this story!"

The wolf came closer and closer to me, I still held on to Jonathan's hand. As wolf came closer and closer, I backed away and Jonathan let go of my hand bringing it back to his side. "Ah! God Britta!" He shook his hand out. I squeezed it to hard.

"Jonathan!" The wolf stopped moving. I didn't move either. I out of Jonathan's arm reach and I was freaked out and felt like I was going to get killed by this huge wolf.

"Britta there is nothing to be afraid of, just come here. Its not going to kill you." The wolf lifted up his foot. I didn't need to think. I ran back to Jonathan, practically jumping on him. I landed on him, against his back, with my arms around his neck and I was on the top of my toes. "Ah! God Britta. That hurt."

"It would have hurt more if that thing bit me for god sake!" I said with my head on his shoulder taking a deep breath on his shirt. He scent fill my lungs. It smelt so beautiful.

"You know, your gonna laugh about this someday." Jonathan said laughing.

I looked at him serious. "Laugh?" Jonathan nodded. "I don't understand this! Why are you talking to dogs?! I'm freaking scared." The wolf started to walk again. It now coming to both of us. I tried to stretch higher on my toes but that didn't work.

"If your that scared just get on me."

"What?"

"Get on my back."

I pushed up on his shoulders and then wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed as he grabbed my hands. "Its not funny."

Jonathan looked up at me and said, "Like I said, your gonna laugh about this someday."

I didn't respond.

"Ok. So what did you want? Jimmy?" Jonathan talked...to the wolf standing infront of us as I kept my eyes on the one behind us, now close to Jonathan's legs. I did a light scream.

I heard the wolf infront of Jonathan and I, growl. "Ok." Jonathan said and then looked up at me , then back to the wolf infront of him. The wolf bent his head down and then up. _A nod?_

I stared at Jonathan pertafied.

He squeezed my hands and said, "Now I let me tell you the long story that will explain everything. We think you should know."

"We? As in the wolfs? Everything? Ooh god tell me." I looked down at the wolf at Jonathan's feet and started breathing heavy, again.

"Hey Embry, stop, your scaring her." The wolf by Jonathan's feet started to back away.

I looked at it wide eyed. "Embry?"

"Have you ever heard of the La Push Gang? Or Pack?" Jonathan asked me ignoring my comment.

"No..." I shook my head with my eyes wide, staying that way through the whole story that Jonathan began to explain about the how these things infront of us, were werewolfs...

Jonathan gave me every detail including about how werewolfs change from humans to werewolfs is by when they run really fast and then telling me about _everything_ about them, these werewolfs. All I could say was "Werewolfs?" over and over. Jonathan would always answer saying, "Yes. Werewolfs." I never believed in werewolfs until...now. It seemed to all make scence as he went on. I was an easy believer.

Then Jonathan told me about how this pack started with Sam and then going on with everyone else in the pack including Jimmy, Jonathan's cousin, giving detail. "He's changed a lot since. Remebered when I mentioned that earlier?"

I nodded, it was the conversation about there friendship.

"Yeah well I don't see him much, he has become a werewolf and hes changed." He looked up at me, having his face show a bit of sadness.

I nodded, closing my eyes understanding. My legs began slipping, being weak. I was glad I didn't way to much.

"And you know Kelsey." Jonathan said me putting me down to the ground on feet and then streaching his back. "Well there is this thing called imprinting. Ever heard of it?"

I shook my head again for the 12th time.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf sees his or her true love and there is this...powerful love force between them. Now that they found there one and only true love, they can't live without eachother. This force, as you can tell, is very...powerful on one and other. I guess thats the best way to descibe it. So considering Jimmy is a werewolf, he imprinted on Kelsey. If Jimmy didn't imprint on Kelsey then they wouldn't be going out nor kissing eachother every second. And our friend Quil here." Jonathan pointed to the werewolf to our right."He imprinted on a two year old."

I laughed and then said, "Seriously?" Quil did a growl.

"Yeah. But, don't talk about much. He doesn't want anyone to know really." Jonathan said trying to hide a smile."But, imprinting doesn't come fast. For instance, Jacob," He pointed to him. "he hasn't imprinted yet, but Sam and Quil did. Soon will Embry."

"Ooh. Ok."

He put out his hand. I toke it. Jonathan looked at Sam. I was beging to follow along with this. I was taking it pretty easy, except for this next part. "Also," Jonathan paused. "considering I have a family member in this pack," He toke in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I... could... posibly become...a...uh...werewolf..." I froze, speechless. He continued, it getting worse and worse. "and I... could uh...imprint on...some...someone...other...than you."

I just looked at him. It was one thing of becomeing one of these...werewolfs but imprinting, as they called it, on someone other than me, that killed me.

"But," He put his arms around my waist. "Thats not going to happen."

I just nodded, sadly, trying to understand all this. My world would surely end if Jonathan found a love other than me. This thought will stay in my head until I find out if he is really going to 'imprint' on me, that is if he does turn into a werewolf, which would be something, very, different.

"Anyone else in your family a werewolf?" I asked him dissmissing the conversation about imprinting.

"Well," He began. "When your a werewolf, you can overcome your power or you could say, control yourself from not turning into one. Its hard to explain but my Uncle is one of those types of person."

I nodded as I looked down at my feet.

"I shouldn't have told you this." Jonathan said putting his arms at his side from my waist.

I looked up at him. "Shouldn't have told me this? You expect me to think this is all normal. You talking to werewolfs and have one as your cousin? And the fact that you might turn into one?"

He laughed.

I put my hands on shoulders and said, "Thank god you told me." And smiled.

He smiled back and then turned to Sam as I toke my hands off of him. "Should I get Jimmy now."

Sam bowed down his head as a yes.

"You can stay here." Jonathan said.

I grabbed his hand quickly and said, "No thanks."

He laughed as we walked out of the woods.

"Jimmy!" Jonathan shooted at the edge of the woods, both hands cupped together, projecting his voice louder.

Jimmy turned around and faced us.

Jonathan motioned for him to come. He started to walk over with Kelsey at his side.

"There here aren't they?" Jimmy said coming closer to us.

Jonathan nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Did you tell her." Jimmy said looking at me.

"Yeah I did, she knows."

Jimmy looked at me, so did Kelsey. Kelsey spoke first, "You will get used to it, trust me."

Jimmy started to walk in the woods by himself, he mutterd, "I told them not to come." Jonathan, Kelsey and I followed.

We reached to were the werewolfs were and watched as Jimmy talked to them...through mind. After about 5 minutes, Jimmy walked over to Kelsey kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll be back."

We watch him disapear into the forect running and then just seconds later we hear them howling, there voices getting more and more distant. I truely didn't believe how I could posibly get use to this.

Jonathan whispered something in my ear, "If I do turn into one of them, I will make sure its you who I imprint on." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly as he and I smiled at eachother.

I would never , or could ever, let him go away from my life.

**I hope you liked it!**


	17. CSI

"Sorry I haven't been over in awhile. Lacrosse started up again this week, and I've had practice a lot." Jonathan said taking his first slice of our every Friday pizza dinner.

"Its fine." I said taking my second bit of my hot, steaming pizza, loaded with cheese.

"I really am though." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I know you are."

He nodded taking a bite, then him dropping it on his plate saying "God that's really hot."

I laughed and said, "Yeah it is."

I blew on mine and toke a big bit. "Max did really well at the science fair with her speech. I wish I was the prepared like her."

"Yeah me too. She know a lot about globle warming." He said dropping his pizza again on his plate.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Blow on it and then take a bite."

He did so, then, again, let go of the pizza, making it hit the plate hard, with sauce splattering. "It burns to the touch." He laughed whipping the sauce off his shirt.

I smiled.

"The vampires aren't going to be in Mr.Block's science class anymore because the science fair project is over."

I looked at him and said, "I still can't picture them being vampires, Jonathan."

"They are. At least that's what Casey says."

"Casey?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I think Jimmy told her."

"What would Jimmy know, hes only a werewolf."

"Vampires are enemy's with werewolf's."

"Ooh."

He laughed. "I think I got to fill you in more about this stuff."

We heard my Mom walking down the stairs.

"Later though." Jonathan said looking at the stairs. He turned back around and toke another bit of his pizza.

My Mom walked over to us and toke a slice of the cheesy pizza, having to pull it up higher to brake the cheese from the other slice it attached to. "Haven't seen you in awhile Jonathan. Where have you been?" My Mom asked grabbing a paper plate and put her pizza on it.

"Lacrosse. It started Monday. I've practice everyday except today."

My Mom nodded taking her first bit of her pizza and then dropping it on her plate. "Ouch, hot."

"I know." Said Jonathan looking at me.

I laughed, smiling.

"Do you want cake?" I asked after a few minutes after finishing our few slices of pizza.

"Cake?" He asked getting up meeting up next to me at the counter were the cake sat.

"Maggie and Melissa came over Wednesday and we made it."

He laughed.

"Well I'm having some." I said cutting a slice. "You want one?"

He shook his head.

"Fine. Fine." I toke a bite of mine and then sighing, showing how good it is.

He rolled his eyes smiling. We walked over to into the living room and sat down at the couch. I toke another bite of my slice of cake.

Jonathan looked around the room for a brief second and then put his arm around me. I inched closer.

I put down my plate and said, "So tell me more about this..." I paused and then whispered,"werewolf thing."

"What do you want to know?" He questioned me.

I thought for a moment. I had a lot of questions, but there was one I needed to know the answer to. "When are you, or if you do, turn into a...werewolf?"

He looked at me hard in the eyes and sighed, "I don't know. I don't know."

"Ok." I paused. "Do you want to be one of_ them_?"

He thought for a moment, "Well becoming one is a big, big deal. But there are...major changes that one may not like. They could lose there cool just because of one little thing that can make them mad. They can hurt people easily, there werewolves, what do you expect. But then there are good things, you will live happily with your love, you will live...forever. You will be part of a pack, these people will become your long lost brothers."

"But, do _you _want to be one of _them_? One of those werewolves who has to go through everything you have told me. That will be your life. Do _you want_ that to happen? Or no?"

He thought hard for a moment, opening his mouth and then closing it over and over, unsure what to say. "I've thought about that but never came to an answer...although I think, I know it now." He paused. "I don't want to be one of them." I kept looking at him, keeping my eyes gazed at his blue shimmering eyes. I said nothing in responses, although, I was glad he said so. Very.

"I want to stay the same. I don't want to be this...this...animal. But you know, I can't do anything about it. I probably will become one of them and I don't want to. I don't I reall, really don't. I don't want to...to..." He toke in a deep breath. "I don't want to imprint on someone other than you. I don't want to have all of my love for suddenly gone and went for another. Then with the pack...its just...not me. Not me. Jimmy always want to one of them because his father was one. Jimmy's Dad always told him about this and that and that and this about being a werewolf and about his time being one. Jimmy got inspired , he wanted to be like his Dad. Plus his Dad really wanted him to become one other than Jimmy's sister, Lizzy. There whole family on Jimmy's Dad side , they were all werewolfs, except the women in there family. My Mom was Jimmy's Dad's sister. She doesn't know much, she wouldn't. Its not that I'm neverous or scared about being one, its just im unprepared. I know nothing compared to everyone else. Nothing. You may think I know a lot but no...I don't. Then just the other stuff that could happen, I will be different, different. I won't be the same Jonathan, only in small ways." If I was Jonathan, and I was the one with the problem, like I always am, I know I could count on his for help and advise. I would have given him advise but as for right now I didn't know what to say. I felt bad for Jonathan that he had to go through this everyday, thinking of _when am I going to turn into a werewolf_, _who am I going to imprint on? I hope its Britta. _And many, many other questions. I wish I could have helped, but I didn't know anymore than Jonathan did. I knew less.

I saw in his eyes, something never that I thought I would before. I hugged him and put my head to the side laying it against his chest saying, "Don't cry. It will be ok."

"Britta,I just have water in my eyes. I'm not going to cry." He said trying to be strong.

I didn't answer. I just kept my head against his navy blue shirt and toke in a deep breath, taking in his sweet scent, now filling my lungs.

I looked up at him and looked in his eyes under the visor part of his green lacrosse hat. There wasn't much water in there anymore, although sadness was shown. "Remember...I'm here for you." I let go of my hug and sat right next to him. His arm stayed around my shoulder.

"I know. I _always _will have you." He made me smile. I could tell he tried to but ended up quitting. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled.

He lowered his head down and kissed me on the cheek, lightly.

"You know if it does happen, becoming one of_ them_..." I tilted my head to the side smiling at him. "Considering your strength you will have, you can give me longer piggy back rides, so that I won't need to worry about when you can't hold me any longer, that I will have to get off you and risk my chances of getting killed by Embry anymore!"

This time, he not only smiled, he laughed with those suppose to be sadness tears, but now happy tears slightly moving around at the bottom of his eye. His face got all red, like usual, and then said, "That's something to look forward to."

We sat there for about 15 minutes searching threw TV channles. The only thing that caught our eye was CSI but, we saw that episod last week. Finially turning off the TV,we desided to headed up stairs.

I opened my bedroom door and then sat down at the edge of my bed. Jonathan sat beside me.

"I need to show you something." I got of my bed and grabbed my laptop, then put on my lap as I turned it on. The screen came to life. "You know how you think Bella and Edward being vampires? Well do vampires...live forever like werewolves?" I asked scrolling to the Internet icon.

"Yup. I'm surprized you know that." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well...look at this." The page popped up.

Jonathan looked at the giving dates shown up on the screen. He looked the longest at Edward Cullen. "This one makes the most sence but I highly dought its the right Edward." Jonathan toke my laptop of my lap and put it on his. He found the Bella page. "None of them say Hale. But one says Cullen." I looked at the screen, he had click on something that brought up a whole new page. "I don't think they would have the vampires information on here because if Bella and Edward are vampires, they could be over 500 years old or more."

I looked at him.

"You never know. This could be there real dates before they turned into a vampire but I don't think so but I don't know." He closed my laptop and put it on the middle of my bed and toke off his hat, then it beside the laptop.

I shrugged.

"Good guess though." He smiled.

"I feel very proud of myself." I laughed.

He got off my bed and started walking around. He picked up my iPod and put the head phones in his ears. I walked over to him and glaced at what song he was listening to. He started listening to Linkin Park then switched to OneRepublic. I smiled. He started mouthing the words. 'Stop and stare I think I'm movin but I'm going no where!' He hogged the earphones, so everytime I tried to grab one he just move out of my reach.

When the song was over , he went back to Linkin Park. He didn't know the rap part to In The End. I helped him with it even though I didn't have the earphones. He looked at me shocked, as said every word to it. "What meant to will eventually be a memory of the time I tried to hard!"

When that song was over he handed me a head phone we sat down on my bed and went through almost every song, well until my Mom came upstairs.

"Jonathan your rides here." My Mom opened my door.

"Ok." Jonathan said. He toke out the earphone, we looked at my Mom for a minute; she stayed at the door. "Bye." He turned to me and smiled.

"Bye."

My Mom smiled, let Jonathan threw the door and then closed it. I groaned. We wanted to kiss but my Mom was there.

I put my iPod earphone back in my ears and then started playing What Hurts The Most by Cascada. I started singing to it as walked around my room. Soon as the song came to the second verse a voice came. "Your a good singer." I looked at the door as I turned off my iPod. Jonathan was there. My face got really red. "You did good in the school play last year too, with that solo of yours."

"That was last year." I said as my face got a little red.

"Its not like you got worse though." He smiled. He leaned against the side of my door.

I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I forgot my hat." He said leaving his position, he dropped his back pack at the door, then came to me. "And forgot to do something due to our interruption." He turned around looking at the open door, trying to glance down the stairs. Jonathan looked back at me, then kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I put my arms lightly around his neck, prepared for my Mom to come up the stairs. Although we didn't break apart when we heard my Mom walking up the creaky stairs nor as someone in his car beeped.

"_Britta_!"

We broke apart fast. Jonathan and I looked at my Mom for a brief moment, her face was bright red of anger. She stood at the opening of my open bedroom door mad. I was sure going to be dead.

"Here's your hat." I grabbed it off my bed and threw it to him quickly.

"Thanks." Jonathan said as he catched it; he put it on. Jonathan walked over to the door, grabbed his back pack and left. As he was walking down the stairs he stopped, turned around, my eyes catching his. He smiled, then continued walking.

* * *

I cried myself to sleep last night. All I could think about was what if Jonathan didn't imprint on me. Tears rushed down my face every time it came to thought now. It seemed such a horrible thought but truthfully, I knew the time would come and he would turn into one of _them_ ,but still until them, we were left to the question about him imprinting someone.

I went down stairs and plotted my self on the couch as I turned on the TV. The news came up.

"_Hi my name is Melanie Joyce and I'm here live at the New York Itext. The scientist here have had no luck in there mission of finding the missing bird kids. Itext would like to remind you all with an important message; If you spot these creatures , please notify us at the number at the bottom of your screen." _My attention was directed.

Melanie continued. _"You will do great help to everyone if you find them. A cash prize will be rewarded."_

"They must really want those bird creatures back." My Mom said walking into the living room. We haven't talked much since our incident yesterday with Jonathan and I. "Well atleast there not around here."

I just nodded pretending to respond.

"We are going to California today." She reminded me.

"I know." I answered plainly as I flipped threw the TV channels. I stopped at CSI , deciding to watch it, again.

She sighed.

I pretended to pay very close attention to the TV screen but was really waiting for her to apologize from yesterday.

"We are only staying the day, you can invite a friend."

This time I looked at her. This seemed very unlikely for her to say this. I got off the couch and grabbed the house phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hi this is Britta, is Jonathan there?" I didn't glace at my Mom as I said this, although I heard her sigh.

"Yes he is Britta. Hold on one second." David said in his deep voice. I heard his foot steps walk through the house. "Britta." He said to Jonathan. I heard in the backround the TV, he was watching CSI too.

"Hey." He said sounding half asleep.

"I'm watching CSI too."

He did a tierd laugh, "You can hear that?"

"Yeah I can." I laughed.

I could tell he was smiling.

"Hey I was wondering if you were doing anything today."

"I'm doing nothing."

"You want to come to California with me today? Were not stay over night for a change so my Mom said I could bring someone to come with us."

"Can I go to California with Britta, Dad?" He called out.

I heard his Dad walking again. They talked for a minute but I didn't understand much.

"Yeah I can."

I smiled. "Ok."

"Should I come over soon?"

"Sure. When ever is good." I didn't even offer that we could pick him up when we leave.

"Ok. Well see ya."

"Bye." We hung up.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down, not looking at my Mom again. She sighed again. "What about Kathleen or Maggie? Instead of Jonathan."

"I see them a lot in school and they both came over 2 times this week. I haven't seen Jonathan at all this week except for yesterday." I said staring at the TV.

"Wasn't yesterday enough?"

I didn't looked at her.

She sighed again and then said, "Fine. Fine. I guess it was just enough for me."

I didn't respond. I got into the CSI show and didn't realize that 25 minutes had past. There was a knock at the door.

I opened it.

"Hey." Said Jonathan smiling. He noticed I was still in my pajamas.

"Hi. That CSI show is very,very good. I lost track of time, sorry."

He laughed stepping in. "That's ok."

My Mom walked by, I didn't look at her. Jonathan did though. I looked at him, he had an emotionless expression. I prayed that my Mom didn't show to much emotion.

"When are we leaving?" I asked. Both of there attention was brought to me. I looked at my Mom.

My Mom toke in a deep breath then said, "Around noon."

I nodded and then looked at Jonathan. I motioned my head to the living room. He nodded. I sat down on our beaten up tan couch as Jonathan sat beside me. "I can tell your Mom is till not so ok with yesterday."

"Yeah." I said looking at the coffee table infront of me.

"Well she was going to have to see it some time."

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"When I turned on the TV this morning, the news was on and they were talking about the bird kids a.k.a Max, Nick and Jeff." I said changing the subject.

He nodded. "Do they have any idea where they are?" He asked me.

"Nope." I leaned back against the couch. "But they want people to turn them in."

"Either way if someone tells them that they saw Max and them, I think the bird kids will have enough time to escape."

I nodded.

"But seriously, I really, really, can't believe that them, Max, Nick, and Jeff are those bird kids."

"I think its easier to believe about them other than Bella and Edward being _vampires_."

He smiled.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed now." I said looking down at my blue PJ's.

"Ok."

I walked out of the living room and went up the creaky stairs. I shut my door behind me and went to my tiny closet and pick out cloths. I picked Bermuda shorts ,a light blue shirt and quickly put on a random pair of flip flops, then ran down the stairs, coming to the living room.

"Back." I said quickly. I sat on the couch. Jonathan smiled briefly.

"You ready to leave?" My Mom asked appearing in the room.

"Yeah." I said. Jonathan and I stood up. Lightly his wrist touched the back of my hand.

The ride wasn't that bad. What we mostly did was talk, nothing special. As we arrived at Dana Point the weather was beautiful! The sun was shinning bright, the trees shiftily slightly and then the clear, cloudless, blue sky added a nice touch.

"Whens your meeting?" I asked looking out the window.

"Now."

I moaned. "Do we have to go?"

My Mom thought for a moment. She concentrated on the upcoming right turn. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Its only going to be for an hour. You will survive."

I was not going to survive. I hated business meetings, especially when you have someone with you and you want to go to the beach. When I brought Maggie with me she didn't survive...well accually, she just kept banging her head against the wall saying "Why did you bring me?" _bang, bang ,bang. _

Put it that way.

* * *

I let the water hit my feet as a small wave came up upon shore. I shivered. As I got up from the sand Jonathan grabbed my hand and we began to walk along the beach. I felt the falling sand slide down my legs to the cool ocean water wet sand as I walked.

It was a few hours after my Mom's boring business meeting and now we are here at the beach. We were staying at Dana point for a few more hours, as my Mom finished of her dinner at Proud Mary's , with a couple of business partners. We finished before her.

"So were exactly did you see these bird kids?" Jonathan said emphasizing _bird kids_.

I looked at him, closed my eyes for a second and then said, "Over there." I pointed. "Haven't you seen them on the news."

"I don't watch the news." I rolled my eyes , as he smiled. "No I haven't. But my parents talk about it though."

We walked for bits more, then sat on the sand right around the area were I saw Max flying before. I dug my feet in the sand as I layed on my back, gazing up into the orange colored sky. Jonathan did so too. He kicked my flip flops that were left on the sad, a bit, making me stretch my legs further to get the back.

He laughed.

I wiped the sand off of the bottom part of my legs with my hand, lightly, then again, leaned back against the sand. My shirt felt covered in little crystals.

Jonathan held onto my hand as it layed against the sand. I wanted to say something to Jonathan but I felt I couldn't, he was the one who is suppose to say it first. _I love you._The way he held my hand, kissed me, hugged me, talked to me...meant the world to _me. _I kept my eyes looking up in the sky but my mind filled with only 4 simple words. _I love you Jonathan. _repeated over and over in my head.

I moved on my side and faced him. "Continue to tell me more about this werewolf thing."

He sat up. I did so too. "What do you want to know?" He let out a big breath.

"Umm." I thought for a moment.

He dropped my hand and pulled me closer to him by my waist, then leaned one of his arms on the sand behind me.

"Tell me about years before with this whole werewolf thing."

"Over the summer you will find out all that stuff."

I looked at him.

"When the time comes closer I will tell you more and so will the pack, along with other people who used to be part of the pack. We have a cook out type of thing and they tell legends about the werewolves. Your invited. Well if I don't invite you, you might hunt me down to find out answers." He joked smiling.

"Thanks." I laughed.

He continued. "Also next year when I turn 16, that will be the year I could turn into a werewolf, so by then, you will understand and learn everything you need to know."

"But what if you don't turn into a werewolf?"

"Then all that stuff I know will just be knowledge. No big deal."

I nodded. He wished it would turn out that way. Just knowledge.

"Have you heard any of the legends yet?"

"Britta, I don't know anything." He said sternly.

"Kay." I said and leaned my head on his shoulder lightly. I wanted to ask more but I felt I shouldn't. I looked up in the sky, I spotted something. Something big. I guessed Jonathan saw it too because when I looked up at him, his eyes were wide. I moved my head from Jonathan's shoulder and stared up into the sky. The objects came closer, as no one came upon the streets and besides us, no one on the beach. We now stood standing, holding hands, looking straight at the creatures known as the bird kids or Max, Nick and Jeff.


	18. Birthday pencil

**This chapter is dedicated to Kathleen (Cheeseluva982) although she acts NOTHING like this in real life. **

Max looked down at us scared. I looked up at her petrified. Jonathan looked as if hes witnessing a murder. I felt his hand clench tight in mine.

Nick noticed us. He flew next to Max. He looked down at us with a expression that said, 'ooh crap'.

The rest of them started to fly toward Max and Fang, now idling in mid air. Max gave a quick look at Nick then started to unfold her wings, landing on the beach. The rest of the bird kids did the same.

I did a small gulp.

Max walked toward us...

"So Jonathan, you have a secret too."

I looked at him.

He leaned back his head a bit, taking in a deep breath then letting it out.

"I see you have one too."

Max walked up to us with Fang fallowing right behind her. I looked at Fang, he gave a gothic look...that is if its the right term to explain his facial expression.

"Gazzy whos there?" Jeff asked patting a kid on the shoulder.

"I think Max and Fang know them." The short bird kid with spiked blond hair named Gazzy said.

"Whos 'them'?" Jeff said.

"A girl with brown hair and a boy with blond." The boy muttered.

"Britta! Jonathan!" Iggy said with a smile on his face.

Max and Nick turned around and looked at Jeff. Max and Nick looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

"Hi?" I said.

"Britta did you tell him?!" Max said angry.

I looked at Jonathan.

"Did you Britta?! Did you tell Jonathan?!"

I shook my head. If I spoke, she would tell that I was lying.

Max looked at Jonathan for a minute, then turned to a little girl with blond curly hair holding a small little black puppy...with wings. My eyes grew wide. Max and the little, harmless girl, looked at each other. Max turned around a second later. "Britta, I thought I could trust you with this!"

I looked at her with my eyes still wide and tryed to speak but she continued angry.

"Britta! I told you not to tell anyone!" She walked up to Jonathan and said, "You can't tell anyone about this, Jonathan! You weren't even suppose to find out!"

I found all eyes on me. Fang gave me this creepy, emotionless, look. I looked away from him and turned to Jonathan. He faced back to Max and said, "Well if you don't tell anyone about what I was telling Britta about-"

"Werewolves? Cool!" Gazzy practically jumping.

"Angel please stop telling people." Max said with her eyes looking up, mad. Then turned around and glanced at the cute little girl.

I looked around at them clueless.

Jonathan continued. "Just don't tell anything about what I said to Britta and I won't tell anyone about this."

Max gave him a long, mad, concentrating look, looking him in the eyes, shaking her head. She walked away not responding. The group of bird kids met in a circle. I heard a voice say, "Max, give her another chance. Besides, she has really cute shorts on." Then I heard, "Aww man, you can't do it to Britta." Another, "Werewolves?! I want to be one like the kid over there might become one! Yeah!" Then lastly, "Fine."

All 6 kids...and the dog with wings, walked back over to us. "This is Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Total." She pointed to the dog last, who was now practicing flying but not making progress.

I nodded slowly.

"Britta, I still don't trust you but you can trust me and not letting his," she pointed to Jonathan. "secret out. Just us know." She point to the 5 kids around her and then to the dog, who was about 3 feet off the ground saying, "I'm doing it! Look you guys! Wooh!" We just stared at him. Angel spoke, "Good job Total."

Max looked back at us. "Deal."

"Deal." Jonathan said before me.

"Britta, don't tell anyone else besides him about us! I thought I could trust you."

I looked at Jonathan. He sighed.

"But...Nudge wants me to trust you, Angel does and so does Iggy. Fang doesn't speak." She continued. "Just don't tell anyone else." Max said in serious voice.

I nodded. "I won't. Promise." I felt horrible now. Max wasn't suppose to find out that I told Jonathan. Jonathan wasn't even suppose to find out...I wasn't suppose to find out about them too.

Max nodded once. "As you can tell, were running away from the Itex and scientist labs." Max began. "You've seen us on the news probably and them talking about how there's a cash prize and how they are searching everywhere for us."

"Yeah." I said. Jonathan's hand felt sweaty in mine. I let go.

"We've ran away many times. Many. But now they need us back. Badly. See we just helped with global warming-that's how I know so much about it- and now they want us back to help them again but this time in Greenland and do stuff there like we when we helped them in Antartic a few months ago. When we were in Antarctica, we were being used and one of the scientist there was a...robot thing. You wouldn't understand. But we don't want to take the chances in going back to work with them. To risky."

"But why are you in Foks? And now in California?" Jonathan asked.

"We don't fly well in the rain, when the Itex or scientist people look for us, its the last place to look because they know we will be flying and if we can't fly _well _in the rain, why bother looking in the rainiest place in the US. Get my point?"

"Yeah. But your in sunny California now. Won't they find you here?"

"At some point we need to let out our wings, so we fly from Forks to here. Its a good long distance to fly if you've had your wings on your back from a week. We need to get out sometime. But we are always being aware about it though. So that's why we fly up really high until we find a place to land. This is a ok spot and a ok time to land but turns out today, you guys were here. So now you see us."

I nodded understanding.

"We can't stay here for long though." She looked at the sunset and said, "Its time to go." Max turned to the bird kids and dog, then nodded.

Seconds later they were soaring off into the sunset sky, flying away from sunny California.

* * *

"That's it Dan! We're over!" Kathleen shouted in Dan's face Monday morning before homeroom.

"What?! After all we've been through together!?" Dan shouted back.

Kathleen stomped her foot. "We didn't go through anything together! You never called me! And what did you get me for my birthday?! 'Ooh I'm sorry baby I forgot today was your birthday. Here, have a pencil.' A pencil!" Kathleen threw it at the ground, making it snap to peaces.

"No Kathy, I didn't want you to take it that way! I forgot. People forget all the time." He said trying to calm Kathleen down.

"People don't forget about there girlfriend's birthday!!" Everyone was staring at Dan and Kathleen.

Dan was speechless and looking around at everyone waiting for someone to help him out here.

"Yeah Dan. We are over!" Kathleen stomped down the hallway, making her steps being heard all the way around to the other side of the building. I looked at Jonathan he gave me a 'what the crap?' look.

"Jezz Dan." I said loud enough so he would hear.

Jonathan elbowed me. I looked at Jonathan and laughed a little. "Hes my friend...that gives his girlfriend a pencil...for her birthday...uh be uh nice." Jonathan tried not to laugh.

"I don't blam Kathleen for breaking up with him. He barly called her and talked to her...besides, it was only a few months together, right?" I said walking down the hall to my locker. Jonathan put his hand lightly around my waist. I looked at him. He didn't look back.

"Yeah. But Dan loved her so much."

"Yeah, Kathleen loved him a lot too but then she back away slowly, considering it never worked out. There was just barely a click with there love." I said and laughed. "That's what Kathleen told me yesterday on the phone. But that was yesterday. Today, there _is no _'click'."

This time he looked down at me. He raised his eye brows, smiling.

I laughed slightly.

As we reached my locker he let go of my waist so I could get my stuff out of my disorganized locker. He leaned against the locker beside mine to the right.

"Ouch. Shii--" I whispered getting my fallen math book -that just fell on my foot- off the ground.

Jonathan laughed.

I rolled my eyes and put it back in my locker than grabbed my book. I shut my locker last.

"See you in math." He said.

"Bye." I smiled.

He smiled back and walked away to his locker.

I was walking into homeroom before I was pulled back by my shirt. "What the?" It was Kathleen. She had her mad/sad face on.

"I can't continue in school today Britta. I can't. I just made a fool out of myself. Britta why did I just do that?"

I just looked at her, helpless. "Happy Birthday..."

"God." She pouted ignoring me.

"Do you...miss Dan already?"

"NO! I will NEVER miss him!"

I back away.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I just don't want people to think I'm like this all the time. I don't want them to thing I'm _crazy_ just because how I reacted. Did I do the right thing Britta? Huh? Did I?"

"Uh, yeah. You did...Remember yesterday when you talked to me about how there was barly even love between you guys?"

She nodded taking in a deep breath.

"Well maybe it was best to do that if there never was love."

"Maybe?"

"It was best." I corrected.

"If Jonathan got you a pencil for your birthday, would you break up with him?" She said with deep sadness in her eyes...and a bit of anger urging to get through.

_God no, I love him to much._"Yeah." Short and sweet so she wouldn't see I was lying. I have no care if I don't even get gifts for my birthday. But I can see Kathleen is taking this really personal, that she was hurt by this.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." _God no._

A little smile came upon her face. "Yeah. I guess it was the right thing to do."

"But do you think I'm crazy?"

"No. Come on do you really think I would think that about you?" I said trying to make her feel better.

"No." She said looking down at her feet. "But I'm glad I did it."

She is having ever mixed emotions right now.

"Very glad. I just wish I did it another way though."

I shrugged.

"God I hate Dan. He treated me horrible. Did I tell you about last week? Yeah. Remember how he just bumped into me and said, 'sorry.' then walked away. How lame is that? And then on Saturday I called him and reminded him about my birthday. He just said, 'cool'. Cool? That's it. _Cool. _Ooh! And did I tell you about last month. Yeah, ok, so he-" Kathleen went on and one about Dan. She was never, ever going to stop, it seemed.

I looked down the hallway and spotted Jonathan talking to Dan. Both of them looked to me. I made my eyes widen as I toke in a deep breath.

"Britta!" She made me look back at her. "Don't look at him! Now listen ok. Did I tell you about in social studies class? When Dan-" She continued on and on. "And then Britta, yeah listen to this-"

Finally after about 10 long torchours minutes she said, "I am VERY happy of what I did!" Although when she said this, she gritted her teeth and had no smile on her face. She stomped off into homeroom. "We will continue this conversation at lunch!" She poked her head out of the classroom door.

I looked back down the hallway and found many people staring at me. I turned away from them and walked into homeroom.

* * *

"And then Dan-" Kathleen said eating her lunch angry. I put my head against the lunch table hard. Wished that she would stop talking. In all of my classes we've had together, she has fought with the teacher to sit next to me, talked nonstop about how happy but angry she was and she kept asking me questions about what would I do if Jonathan did the same to me.

"Hey Jonathan can I sit here." It was Dan.

I lifted my head off the table and Kathleen and I shouted. "No!" I put my head back against the table.

"Ooh. I see Kathleen is sitting at _this table_." Dan said rudely.

"Don't even think about-"

"You might not want to." Jonathan interrupted Kathleen's threat. He was sitting beside me.

I heard Dan walking away.

"Make sure he never-"

"Hes just my friend, Kathleen." Jonathan said calmly.

"Well considering I hate him, I'm friends with Britta which means she should hate him _too_, and then considering your hear boyfriend, then you should hate him too!"

"But hes _my _friend, just like Britta is your friend."

"Well to BAD!" She too put her head on the table. "God." She muttered. "Here, take a chip."

She put about a few 100 calorie pack oreos in front of me, then grabbed some from the bag for herself. I toke one then pulled my head up and eat it in frustration. "Kill me." I muttered turning to Jonathan.

He rolled his eyes. "When is she going to stop?"

My eyes widen. "That's the thing. I don't know."

He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and toke a chip. I wasn't even hungry. I ate it anyways, though. "Want one?"

"Do they taste good?"

"Yes!"

He laughed as toke one and then ate it.

"Britta..."

"Yeah..."

"If Jonathan broke up with you. What would you do?" _Kathleen don't ever ask me that._

"Um..." I really didn't want to answer this question in front of him. Plus if I told the truth and he didn't imprint on me, it would make him feel horrible knowing how sad I was.

"What would you do?" She repeated, lifting up her head.

"Uh. Well that's something...I don't know what I would do. I need it to happen to find out...?" _I would cry...a lot._

"Britta, I know he is right there but tell me what you would do." She gave me a serious look. She pushed her blond hair out of her face.

I didn't want to look at Jonathan. "I don't know."

She sighed. "Jonathan what would she do, since she is lying and won't tell me the truth."

Jonathan laughed getting red and said, "Uh, I don't know."

"Yes you do." Her face got serious again.

"Why do you care? Britta would do what _Britta_ would do. Can't you let out your _own_ emotions your _own_ way, not the way Britta would do?" He saved me.

She thought for a moment. "I guess...but I think people would think I'm crazy if I did. Cause you know what Dan did to me was horrible and if I let out that emotion...I think your gonna regret it. Because Dan did a lot of unforgettable things to me. Such as 3 weeks and 4 days ago, he-"

This time Jonathan put his head against the table and said, "Shut up! I don't freaking care what he did to you, 3 weeks and 2 billion days ago, just shut up!"

"Britta! Can you believe him? And by the way _Jonathan it was 4 days ago!"_

Jonathan lifted up his head and began to argue with Kathleen.

"Jonathan!" I muttered through my teeth.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed.

"Jonathan, your just like DAN!" Kathleen left her seat and walked angry, away from our lunch table.

Jonathan and I looked at each other. I leaned my head back.

"How can you be friends with her?" He muttered.

I ignored him and went back to eating the few delicious oreos Kathleen gave me.


	19. Blood

**Enjoy!**

April pasted by quick and so did the beginning of May. It was now toward the end of May.

It was when I was walking to my locker after 4th period, Monday, I noticed a purple sheet of paper being taped up onto to the wall by Miri. Maggie stood beside her holding more flyer's.

I walked up to them. Before I could ask what the flyers said Miri bursted out, "PROM!" then did a little jump as her long ,brown hair fell in her face.

I smiled and said, "Cool. Let me see."

Maggie handed me a paper and said, "So...did anyone ask you yet? Such as...Jonathan?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well...I don't know if I even want to go." I answered truthfully. The prom wasn't something that stuck out in my mind. I had no desire to go.

"What?" Said Maggie. "Its the prom how can you _not _go?"

I shrugged. "I just don't want to."

"Britta," She began. "This an event everyone has to go to. This is your high school prom."

I shrugged again.

"You really should go Britta."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the sheet. It said:

_Forks High School Prom_

_When: May 30th _

_Time:_

I didn't get to read the rest because Kathleen walked up behind me and grabbed the paper out of my hands. "I can't wait!" She said smiling big. "Dan is not taking me."

I let out a sigh of relief. If he did take her, it would be a replay of her birthday incident but at the prom.

She gave me a look. I smiled trying to not make her get angry. "I am going with Craig to tick off Dan though." Craig was new to this school, this year. He was in my gym class.

We all looked at her.

"Yup." She said smacking her lips together."Craig asked me this morning and I said yes. Dan is going to get mad. So that's why I said yes to someone else other than him."

"Nice." Said Miri.

I smiled shaking my head at Kathleen's plan of revenge. " I got to go to my locker. See you at lunch."

They all said, "Bye." Then they all went back to looking at the purple flier.

I was grabbing my English binder out of my locker when I felt someones arm go around my waist. I turned my head around. "Hi."

"Hey." Said Jonathan. He let go of my waist and leaned against the locker beside me. "You going to the prom?"

I held my math binder in my hand before I put it on the ground with the rest of my books. "I don't think I want to go."

"Why? You should go."

I shook my head in disagreement.

"I thought this would be something you would want to go to." He said.

"I have no reason to go."

"You could go with me."

I smiled and said, "Sure...well that is if I change my mind."

Jonathan smiled back and stood up straight with his books at his side. I placed my math binder on the ground, then put my math book on top of it.

"We have math, right?" Jonathan asked waiting for me.

I closed my locker , grabbed my books then said, "Yeah, we do."

* * *

"You can come shopping with Kathleen and I this weekend." Melissa insisted as we sat together at lunch. "We are going to Port Angeles and shopping there for our prom dresses."

"I don't know if I even want to go the prom." I heard Melissa sigh. I was about to continue with the conversation but just as I opened my mouth, Jonathan put his lunch tray down on the lunch table as he sat down next to me. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." I turned to him.

Kathleen sat across from us with Craig. She gave Jonathan a look.

I heard Jonathan sigh. "Is she already over Dan?" Jonathan whispered.

I went to his ear and whispered. "She is only going with him to get Dan mad."

Jonathan widen his eyes sarcastically and said, "I shouldn't be surprised."

I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Kathleen, don't you think Britta should go to the prom and coming shopping with us Friday?" Melissa said.

I felt my face get red. I looked down at the table ignoring her.

"Yes!" Kathleen said as if it was the stupidest question she has ever heard.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jon, you going?" Asked Craig.

"Only if she is going." He pointed to me.

I closed my eyes as the pressure increased.

"Aww , Britta you _should_ go." Melissa pouted beside me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Britta don't roll your eyes! Just go for god sake." Kathleen said forcing me.

I closed my eyes again and sighed. "Besides I don't have anything to wear." I said to Melissa.

"Like I said before , you can come with Kathleen and I." She reminded me.

I shrugged again.

"Did Jonathan ask you to go?" Melissa whispered as if it was a secret.

"Yeah. He said I could go with him."

Melissa smiled and said, "Go with him."

I just looked at her.

"You will disappoint him if you don't go." Melissa whispered.

I looked at her for a moment and thought.

"C'mon. You know you want to." Melissa pleaded.

"No I don't." I said sternly.

This time she rolled her eyes. "Britta, just think about it."

* * *

Friday was torturous. Kathleen was insisting I got every dress in the store. I shook my head and said, "No. I don't even want to go!" Her response always was, "Ooh look at this one-" Then pulled one off the store rack and held it up. I usually sighed then tried it on to make her happy.

When I found one that seemed I could deal with, I went right up to the register and bought it. I still wasn't happy about going but I knew other people were. Kathleen and I had this long discussion about going. She told me about her brothers experience of going and then told me about how her sister was regretting when she didn't go. After about an hour she got me to the point were I just had to say, "Fine!"

A man in a tux said, "Lovely choice. Here's your change. Have a nice day."

I smiled politely, then said, "Thanks."

It was when we were walking I got the feeling I shouldn't have came here out here alone. Kathleen and Melissa each together in one direction when I went in the other, we were trying to find a place to eat. We had promised to call each other on our phones when we found one.I turned the corner and found myself turning onto a deserted street with shattered windows, spry painted doors and light polls with there light bulbs blinking. I started humming to myself to prevent getting the feeling that I was alone and scared to be. The thoughts of going to the prom kept popping into my head. _Your going._ kept repeating. I sighed and muttered to myself, "Its only one night. Just go."

I heard a glass shatter easily as the strong wind blew. I looked up at the building windows trying to identify were the noise came from. While I was doing this a sharp pain came to my foot in an instant. "Ahh...eek." I looked down and saw blood streaking threw my old white sneakers. I lifted up my foot carefully and found a peice of glass stuck in it. I pinched carefully on the piece of glass as I pulled on it, trying to take it out. But instead it shattered into more pieces making some get stuck into my skin, mostly on the tips of my fingers. I tried shaking out my hand, trying to get the glass off, but nothing worked.

I looked up from my shoe and placed it carefully on the ground. I began to drag it as I turned around, heading back. I was reaching in my pants pocket for my cell phone when I realized it wasn't there. I looked around me and found it not in sight. I sighed and said, "God where is it?" I limped back to were I hurt my bleeding foot and found it a few feet from there, surround by shattering glass. I picked it up carefully and whipped off the glass. One piece cut my finger and it started to bleed. I closed my eyes and biting my lip on trying not to swear.

All of a sudden ,I heard foot steps walking. I turned around and saw a group of people there. They were walking slowly as they approached looking at me as if they knew who I was. One person whispered something in anther's ear.

As they came down the street I tried to walk faster but my foot killed and my hand kept bleeding with dark red blood. I looked down at my foot and gazed upon the ruined , now red, sneaker. I looked straight ahead and continued to walk. When I looked back at the group of people walking they were whispering to each other and glancing at me every second. My breathing picked up.

I passed the same deserted building that I passed before as I continued to walk.

I looked at my cellphone in my hand and flipped it open. The screen came to life as I began to search for Melissa in my contact list. Even though it wasn't hard to find through my 10 contacts in there, still I concentrated hard but when I did, I fell. On the ground. "Ah..." I said taking a deep breath threw my teeth. I stumbled trying to get to my feet. My foot began to have a burning feel to it. Although I felt something touch my arm making now that too feel like it was burning. I looked at my arm and saw a tall, muscular man, with black long hair looking down at me. "You look like you need some help." He said in a husky voice.

I gasped taking in a bunch of air.

The man just continued to look down at me.

I nodded slowly as he helped lift me up from the ground and onto my feet. The man let go of my arm, making the burn feeling go away. I lifted up my right foot, the one that was bleeding, and kept it there. It was one of the men from the group of people fallowing behind me.

"Its her!" One of them shouted, now coming closer. The rest of the group followed.

The man that helped me get up looked at me hard, squinting his eyes a bit.

"Jezz I wasn't going to kill you!" The man blurted out, the one that spoke before.

I looked at him confused and scared. I wondered to myself what I should do. I kept thinking back to the times in elementary school when they said what you should do if you are in this type of incident. Walk away.

I tried to do that but the man in black hair pulled me back by my shoulder. "Wait. I think we know you." He said.

I looked at him strange as I tried to get out of his reach.

"What are you afraid of dogs?" One of the men bursted out laughing.

My eyes widened.

"Remember us? I'm Jacob." Said the man with black hair. He let go of my arm again, releasing the hotness from his touch. "And your Brittany...if that's right. We met you about 2 months ago at Jonathan's family reunion."

"Britta..." I corrected him slowly. "Wait..." I paused. "Are you...?"

He nodded.

"I didn't mean to scare you." One of the men said that spoke before.

I looked at him as I remembered his name...Embry.

Another man elbowed him, "What do you mean? You said you were having fun doing that."

"Well that bad at least." Embry said.

"Sure." Said the man very sarcastically. Could it be Quil? Or Sam?

"Uh..." I said collecting my thoughts. I looked at them all for a moment. My eyes went from each person in the group. There was 4 of them.

"Yeah...well this is us in human form, as you can tell." Jacob said in a low husky voice, slowly. "This is Quil." He pointed. "And this is Sam." He pointed to another man standing there. "This is Embry. I bet you remember him. And uh Jimmy isn't with us today."

"Jimmy..." I muttered softly. The image of Jonathan's cousin poped into my head.

"Well are you ok?" Jacob asked looking at my foot.

"Yeah." I said quickly. "Well better go...bye." I started to walk away fast.

"Wait." I didn't turn around. "We didn't mean to scare you. Just trying to help..." I heard one of the men from the group say. I couldn't identify who though.

As I reached the end of the street I looked at my phone and dialed Melissa's number."Britta?" She said.

"Yeah. Hey-"

"Did you find a place? Cause I'm starving and Kathleen is too."

I sighed and said, "Well-"

"Where are you?!" Kathleen spoke taking Melissa's phone. "You've been gone forever!"

I sighed again, "I'm just-"

"Kathleen give it too me." Melissa said trying to grab her phone. "Sorry about that. We will meet up were you are. Where are you?"

"Meet me at North Street." I said dull as I looked at the at the closest street sign I could find. "Bye."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Let me say-" Kathleen said.

She shut her phone.

Maybe it was best not to tell them. I limped all the way down to North Street with many thoughts of Jacob, Sam, Embry and Quil.

* * *

When I got home Melissa helped me patch up my foot. I had my leg inside my tub with the cold water running as the dirt and dried blood washed off my foot and hand.

I sighed and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." She said tossing me a dry towel.

"Can I come in?" Kathleen yelled outside the bathroom door. She throws up at the site of blood.

"Just a minute." I yelled as Melissa and I finished putting on about 10 bandages, an ace bandage and a couple more bandages but this time on my fingers. "Yeah. You can...now."

Kathleen walked in the bathroom holding her nose. "The smell of blood triggers me too." She sat down next to me and said nasally ,"You ok?"

"I'm fine." I got up from the floor and walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom. They fallowed behind me.

"So how exactly did you hurt yourself." Kathleen let go of her nose.

"I wasn't paying attention as I was walking. And I fell again when I was searching for Melissa's number." I said truthfully.

Kathleen nodded understanding. "Ouch."

Melissa and Kathleen only stayed for a few more minutes before Melissa's Mom came and picked them up. As soon as they walked out the door, I limped to the phone and dialed Jonathan number. My bandaged fingers flying as I dialed.

"Hey." Jonathan answered.

"Ok, listen-" It toke me about 20 minutes before I was done. But when I did finish, Jonathan responded saying, "What?"

"Yeah." I said obviously.

I heard him sigh. "You could have gotten hurt...well you kind of did but not by them. You could have though."

"Huh?" I questioned. I limped over to the couch and sat down. I put my feet up on the coffee table in front of me.

"If a werewolf looses his...or her temper, well lets just say, a werewolf might attach you...or what ever. They are very, very dangerous Britta ." He explained. I heard him walking back and forth. I could tell he was in his room because when he walked, the floor squeaked, just like it always does.

I didn't know how to respond.

"They could have hurt you Britta." He paused waiting for me to say something. I said nothing. "Did they tell you why they were there?" He questioned.

"No." I answered.

He thought for a moment. "So Jimmy wasn't there?"

"No." I said shaking my head even though he couldn't see.

"Ooh ok..."

There was a long silence between us.

"Sorry?" I said unsure.

"Don't be. You didn't know."

I just nodded. I switched the phone from my right ear to my left. I sighed and said, "I got my prom dress."

"Cool." I could tell he was smiling.

I gave a little smile.

"I think we are getting a ride with Craig."

I smiled and said, "We already got a ride?"

"Well I hope we do cause I don't have the money like Craig does to get a limo."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "A limo?"

"Yep!" He laughed.

I groaned. "Great."

"Ooh you will have fun."

"Can't wait." I said dull.

He laughed again then said, "You will, trust me."

**The next chapter should be coming soon.**


	20. Hello beautiful

**Kathleen does not act like this in real life. **

**Thank you mcell for the great idea! **

**ENJOY!!**

I heard a crowed of feet running up the stairs. My heart jumped. I finished putting on my dress, then opened the door.

"Wow, that dress is really pretty." Miri said walking in. She was wearing a short pink dress that flared out. She wore her hair down, straighted.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Kathleen helped." I pointed to her as she walked in.

Kathleen smiled. She was wearing a long sparkly white colored dress, that touched the floor. She had her hair down and curled.

I turned to my mirror and looked at my long light blue prom dress. I adjusted the V neck straps, then went and to my hair, fixing my one and only hanging down curl. I patted the top of my bun, feeling the short, gelled curls around it.

"You ready?" Miri asked stepping next to me in the mirror.

I toke in a deep breath as my heart jumped. "Yeah."

They let me walk down first as I found Jonathan waiting there in his black tux. I stopped about to steps away from the ground and smiled with my head tilted a bit. His eyes widened and let out a breath, then said smiling, "Hello beautiful."

I felt my face blush as I smiled unable to stop and said, "Hello handsome." I finished walking down the stairs and went up to him. When I did, he leaned down and kissed me. Although, we broke apart just a second later due to the two "Aww..."'s and the one camera flash.

I turned around slowly on the back of my heels. My Mom was standing there smiling as she toke more pictures. I sighed and said, "Mom, that's enough."

"Ooh just one more." She paused trying to find the right button to push. "Smile!"

I put on a fake smile as I leaned closer to Jonathan. He put his arm around me and smiled, embarrassed. When the flash finally went off I let out a deep long breath. I could tell Jonathan was looking down at me. I just looked up at him. "You ready?" He asked me.

I toke in a deep breath, "Yeah." I let it out fast.

"Its just one night." He said.

I nodded. "Well ,your right I guess."

He smiled and put out his arm. I grabbed it and he slightly bent it.

"Ready?" I looked at Miri and Kathleen. They smiled and said, "Yeah!"

I shook my head smiling as we walked out of my house.

"Bye." My Mom said.

I turned around and looked at my her. Jonathan stopped walking. "Bye."

"Have fun." She answered back.

I nodded smiling.

She shut the door softly.

Finishing walking down the porch steps we walked over to the black limo sitting in my driveway. I looked blankly at the it. "Are you serious?" To me, it was unnecessary.

Jonathan laughed.

We got in one by one. The inside of the limo was big, fitting each one of us. I looked at everyone, going from Miri, to her date, Peter, to Kathleen, to her date Craig, then to Jordan, who is with Jonathan's friend Joe, sitting right next to her and then to Maggie,who was going with Maxwell. I looked at Jonathan last and kept my eyes fixed on him. He smiled at me, taking in a deep breath and put his arm about me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a second.

"Hello. My name is Larry and I'm your driver for the evening. On the way to Fork's High School are we?" I opened my eyes and lifted up my head.

"Yeah." Craig said to Larry.

The driver nodded, making his black hat get off place on his head. He adjusted it and then turned around and started up the limo. Driving there wasn't a problem, Kathleen and Maggie kept us entertained. I felt that my excitement for this was building and my unnecessary feeling about this was fading. I looked out the car window as we drove by the corner store that is about 1 mile away from my house. Then my eyes met the few familiar streets, a pizza place, some stores and then lastly, the school.

We got out of the car and walked up to the gym entrance, were a bunch of people were standing. Waiting in the long line to get in, I looked at the ace bandage around my foot, examining it from different angels. When I looked at it, the image of Jacob came first to mind. That man just standing there, trying to help me. Then Embry, his voice was one that sticks out of no where. So when I think of him, his voice just blasts in my head over and over again. Then there is the rest of them were I normally just get the picture of them in werewolf form.

Jonathan and I were at the end of the line. The line shifted closer to the door. I noticed a young lady sitting at a table with about 5 pencils and a huge stack of papers. She nodded as she crossed out something on the sheet of paper infront of her. I guessed it was a sign in sheet. The lady looked up at me and smiled. I did a small smile and looked away.

My eyes landed on Dan. He looked right back at me. He gave me this really serious look on his face as if I did something wrong. Dan began to walk over toward us. "Hey." Dan looked at Jonathan then did a short glance at me.

"Hey." He responed. I adjusted my hand that held onto his elbow.

"Can I uh talk to you for a second." He asked with a bit of a stumble.

"Yeah. Sure." Jonathan answered.

There was silence. Dan looked at me. _"Alone."_

I raised my eyebrows unsure as I let go of Jonathan's arm.

Jonathan and Dan walked a few feet away from me. Jonathan turned around and looked at me questionable as Dan whispered something close to his ear. His next expression was that he made his eyes go wide as Dan continued to talk. I wondered what they could be talking about. I found Kathleen staring at Dan with a semi evil glare.

I kept tapping my heal as I waited for there conversation to end. When I looked at them it seemed that Dan was consecrating really hard, nodding at every word Jonathan said.

The line was almost to the lady at the desk when Jonathan came walking back to me.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said as he put out his arm.

I grabbed it."Its fine. What were you talking about anyways?" I asked him.

Jonathan looked at me hard then looked around. His eyes landing on Kathleen, who was looking at us waiting to go in. "Can't say right now."

I nodded as I collected my thoughts.

"Name please." Said the lady at the desk. She looked at both of us waiting for a response.

I stumbled at first unsure if I should speak. "Britta Song." I said.

The lady nodded, crossed my name out on the sheet easily because it was on the first page, then looked at Jonathan.

"Jonathan Higgens." Jonathan answered.

She nodded again and went to the 3rd page in the packet of paper then crossed out his name."All righty. You may go in." She motioned to the door.

We nodded and did so.

The music was blaring at first, it hurt my ears. People were dancing, some were talking, and other just kind of stood around.

I skimmed my eyes around the gym looking at everyone. My eyes landed on the faces of Bella and Edward. It just seemed that I see them everywhere now. There always just standing there. I still wasn't on the full idea of them being vampires but still there was something about them that kept my eyes on them. And it wasn't there looks. Jonathan noticed them too.

Jonathan and I walked over to a small group of people talking. It was Jordan, Joe, a weird kid named Zack and Caitlyn. A girl who was my absolute best friend in 3rd grade, but unfortunately ,I never see her anymore due to the fact that she has moved in and out of Forks over 10 times. "Hi!" I said cheerfully to her.

"Ohh Britta! I haven't seen you in forever!" I looked at Caitlyn and went back to all the memories we had together. I will always remember Caitlyn as a the little inicent girl that was always so happy and cheerful. Today she was wearing a short white prom dress.

"I know!"

It wasn't really until 15 minutes later when more people started dancing. Of course Jonathan I slow danced together a couple time but it didn't really go so well, for me at least because my foot began to ache more and more. It felt the bandage slip a bit as my hot sweaty feet continued to move. I looked down at it concerned.

"You ok?" Jonathan asked me as the song ended. We walked off to the side.

"My foot kills."I looked down at it again.He did too.

"Do you need ice? Or something?" He asked me.

"No. I'm fine." I lied.

Jonathan nodded with a concerned look upon his face. I was surprised he didn't comment my lie.

I looked around a bit as I stood there. I saw Kathleen go into the hallway, probably to the bathroom. "I will be right back. I'm gonna do something about it atleast."

"Ok." Jonathan said.

I walked off into the hallway were the music died down. My ears began to ring from the change of volume. I walked into the bathroom and found Kathleen staring into the mirror adjusting her hair. She peered close to it.

"Hey." She said looking away from the mirror.

I smiled then bent down and toke off my shoe. I noticed that the bandage was really loose and then bandages that covered the cuts were hanging on by just one side of the bandage. I ripped them off and just adjusted the ace bandaged carefully, leaving it a bit loose so that blood could circulate.

"If its bleeding, don't show me." Kathleen said looking away with her fingers pinching her nose tight.

"Its not. Your fine.Besides, I wouldn't do this in front of you if it was bleeding." I put back on my shoe.

She let out a deep breath, letting go of her nose.

"Hows Craig?" I asked.

"I think he is gay." She said simply.

I tried not to laugh.

"Seriously."

I shook my head in disbelief.

I stood up, adjusting my dress.

"How is Jonathan..." She said with her eyebrows going up and down.

I rolled my eyes.

She laughed. "Well I better get back to Craig. He is probably wondering were I am. I didn't tell him were I went, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was roaming the dance floor looking for me." She smiled at me and left.

The door slammed shut loudly.

I looked in the mirror and sighed as I couldn't believe that I actually came. I played around with my not suppose to be, hanging down hand strands and tried to put them up with clips but it didn't work to well. I looked away from the mirror with aggravation because of my stubbornhair and walked out of the bathroom. Stepping out, I found Kathleen and Dan... making out with eachother, just few feet away from me.

My eyes widened. "Wha?" I whispered. They didn't realize I was there even when the door shut loud. I began to walk away slowly. I looked back at them weird and then turned my head back away fast.

"Uh..." I looked up and saw Jonathan standing there looking at them weird too. "I just came to make sure your foot wasn't hurt that bad..."

"Ooh.Ok." I said. I stood next to Jonathan and we both looked at them shocked. I turned my face to him. "Uh..."

"I just told him to apologize." Jonathan said trying not to smile.

I let out a short laugh understanding.

We walked away. As we were walking into the gym, Craig came up to us. "Do you know were Kathleen is?" He asked. I looked at Jonathan fast. He looked down at me with a worried look.

"Do you?" He asked again. "I've been looking for her for a...awhile. I've been wondering were she went. Any clue?"

Jonathan's mouth opened as he was about to speak. He looked me as he stumbled for words.

I gave a quick glance at Dan and then back to Jonathan. I was about to speak but gave up with the risk. Jonathan still didn't know what to say too I so, preventing for both of us to talk, with an impulse, I went up to Jonathan's mouth and kissed him. It seemed lame but it worked. And although I didn't feel that this was the most romantic moment, I felt Jonathan's warm lips kiss me back.

"I'm guessing that I should take that as a no..." Said Craig. "I'm just gonna go check for her down the hallway..." Craig said trying to get by me.

In an instant, I lifted up my right foot, blocking Craig to get past me.

I felt Jonathan's arms shift around me.

A few seconds later, I was about to break apart but when I was about to, Jonathan put his hands against my face making sure I didn't. I fought through it and whispered quickly with my nose on his, "What are we are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Should we just tell him? I mean its not that big of a deal. Right?" His said out of breath.

"You just speak then." I said taking in a deep breath.

"I wouldn't let you anyways. Remember you can't lie." He did a short smile. I didn't smile back. "Well I kind of don't know exactly how to say it. " He said with his sweet cool breath flowing in my face.

"You know what. Just say we don't know where she is and whatever. Let him find out himself. Simple enough."

Jonathan looked at me hard for a moment. He let out a breath.

"Guys?" Craig asked with curiosity in his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

I smile grew on Jonathan's face. He was so used to me rolling my eyes.

"Where is Kathleen?"

Jonathan let go of my face gently and turned to Craig and sighed. "I don't know and neither does Britta."

"No? Ooh...I thought she went in there...are you sure she is not in there?" Craig asked.

I didn't turn to Craig. But I did peered down the entrance to the hallway and saw Kathleen talking to Dan. She had a smile on her face.

Jonathan grabbed my arm, making me turn around. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Don't make it obvious that there down there."

I nodded once. This time I had to look at Craig due to Jonathan's force making me turn around.

"Are you sure she is not down there?" Craig asked again peering down the hallway.

"Positive. Now, bye." Said Jonathan. He pulled me , by my arm, away from him. My right foot began to drag as we walked further and it began to hurt again. I felt something cold go around it. When we stopped walking, Jonathan bursted out. "Britta I wish you could lie."

I ignored his comment and looked down at my foot. I gasped. "Crap..." The bottom and the sides of the bandage were covered in seeping blood. The cut was worse than before. It didn't heal , it expanded due to less care. I remembered taking off the bandages in the bathroom and wished that I hadn't, although maybe it wouldn't have mattered anyways.

Jonathan's eyes widened as he looked down at it. He looked at me then over across the dance floor, looking for someone or something. His eyes widened more as they landed on something. I looked to were he was looking and found him staring at Bella and Edward. Bella's eyes widen with thirst and excitement as she tried to move but Edward reacted quickly by holding her back. Bella did a hiss. Tons of people had there eyes either on us or Bella and Edward. Bella started to try to break through Edward tight clutches but Edward kept pulling her back. They are vampires...I thought. And... Bella is thirsty for my blood...

"_Don't_ let the blood touch the floor." Jonathan warned me. "Don't show the blood in that direction either." His voice was worried."We got to get out of here!"

I looked at him questionable.

"Go." He looked at Bella again. "Go, go , go..._hurry_."

"What? Uh..." I tryed to walk but I was slow as I didn't want my foot to drag again.

Jonathan grabbed my arms and put them on his shoulders. "Ok. Just hold on..." He looked at Bella again. I decided to look to. Edward held on to Bella, forcing her to stay back. Bella's eyes were still lite up, glowing it seemed. My foot felt cold as blood ran around the bottom of my foot. "_Lets go, now, go, go, go...go!_"

The music stopped.

There were all eyes on all four of us. I heard Bella hiss again and I though people could hear my foot screaming with pain. I looked at it again disgusted. "Keep your foot up. Hurry Britta. I will explain things later. Now come on. Ouch, don't squeeze my shoulders so hard. C'mon now. Go, go ,go."

I heard Edward yelling at Bella. "Bella! Stop!" But I could tell that she wasn't going to. "Bella!!"

Jonathan and I semi ran out of the gym. Some people were making room for us to get by but other just stood there wide eyed looking at Edward and Bella at the other end of the gym. "Move!" I yelled at those people.

I heard Bella hiss again. "No, Bella, no!!" Yelled Edward.

We finally got out of the gym, pushing the doubled doors open to the cold night air.

My heart was racing and my breathing was heavy as my sweating body cooled off from the cool night. I let go of Jonathan's left shoulder and held onto his right as I hoped on one foot toward the parking lot.

"I don't know how far we are suppose to go." Jonathan's voice was worried again. He eyes skimmed the parking lot.

I toke in a deep breath threw my teeth as I again looked down at my foot. I toke off my shoe. Jonathan looked down at it and said, "God that must kill."

I nodded ,unable to speak because of the pain, taking in another deep breath. The blood started dripping on the ground fast. "Jonathan." I said threw my teeth.

"Ok...uh...we will take you to my place and my Mom can do something about it." Jonathan's mother was a nurse.

I nodded. "How?"

"Maybe the limo is still here." Jonathan eyes searched the parking lot. I clutched his shoulder tighter. "Its over there." He pointed with his left hand.

Getting over to the limo painfully, the limo driver drove us to Jonathan's house with out a problem...besides my bleeding foot.

The limo drove away as soon as we got out of it. I could barley even walk up Jonathan's house's first flight of outside stairs, so as soon as we got to the top of it, Jonathan lifted me up, putting me in his arms and continued to walk up to his front door. "I'd prefer to walk. Your probably going to drop me." I said clutching my arms around his neck tight.

The outside house light came on and so did a light inside, that was close to the front door, did too. "I'm not going to drop you. Your not _that _heavy." We reached the top of the second flight of stairs. I saw a shadow coming to it. The door opened with a creaky noise. "Ooh. Hi...I didn't expect to see you two until later. Is it already over?" Spoke Cindy.

I shook my head and said, "No its not. We left early cause of my foot..." I wasn't sure if I should tell the rest.

"Your foot whats wrong? Come inside you two." She said concerned.

I heard Jonathan let out a deep breath.

"Want me to walk?" I insisted.

"No its fine. I got you." He assured me. He repositioned me , by pulling me up better and a bit tighter against him.

I let in a short smile.

Cindy looked at my foot as soon as she shut the door. She gasped and said, "Ooh no. Come upstairs...honey you don't have to hold her." She patted Jonathan's shoulder lightly. "Just don't let you bleeding foot get on the carpet."

I nodded as Jonathan let me down. He stretched out his back a bit.

Losing my balance as I stood up straight, I grabbed onto Jonathan's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, helping me save my fall.

"Upstairs." Cindy ordered. "I'm going to get my stuff and meet you up there." She paused before walking away. "On second thought, let me help you _get_ up there."

I had Jonathan on one side of me, my arm rapped around his shoulders and his arm around my back for the most support and I had Cindy walking behind me.

I toke of both of my high heels and they sat me on the rim of there bathroom tube with my feet in it. I sigh and said, "Thank you Cindy...and Jonathan. If I came home like this, my Mom would flip and have no idea what to do." I toke off the bloody bandage.

Cindy toke it from me with the tip of her fingers, trying not to touch the blood. She threw it away and washed her hands briefly. Then she smiled and gave a little laugh then said, "Ooh your welcome. Now I will be right back. Just keep your foot in there..." she help me lift my prom dress up, leaving the fringes of it on the tip of my knees and then turned on the water, now filling the tube. "and let it soak. It might sting a bit though."

I nodded understanding. The hot water began to steam as my foot lay in there. The blood drifted from left my foot, having little streams of it float in the water.

I turned to Jonathan. He had his black jacket, that he had just taken off, in his hands. He was facing the door."Sorry." I said. I toke out my non bleeding foot out of the tube and put it on the towel that was on the floor.

His head turned. "What?" He spoke in a short deep voice.

"Sorry." I repeated.

"Sorry? What for?" He said taking off his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, then his writs. He pulled out the part of his shirt that was just slightly tucked into his pants. He then came over to the bath tube turning off the water.

I held out my hands moving them to side to side , meaning 'everything'. I also gave a 'duhh!' look on my face.

Jonathan gave a small smile and said, "Its fine. It wouldn't have been fun if you either died or got turned into a vampire at the school prom. Would it?" He paused. "Well you probably didn't know that they could do that due to your lack of knowledge about them."

I smiled and said, "I'm learning, I'm learning. And no, that wouldn't have been to fun. But..." I paused. "I really, really am sorry for ruining your night though..." I spoke softly hoping he would understand.

"Hey, its fine, I don't care. You didn't ruin it , ruin it. We just left early. Put it that way." It looked like he really didn't mind though. He fixed the postion of his shirt, pulling at the colar and the middle of his shirt, making it a little looser off his skin than before.

I smiled but it faded away as I began to feel a sharp sting in my foot. I toke in a deep breath through my teeth. I reached out for Jonathan to come here. When I did, he put down his jacket and tie on the floor, then sat right behind me, grabbing both of my hands. I sat there positioned one foot out of the tube and the other in.

We heard Cindy coming up the stairs. I looked down at the tube and moved my foot in that warm water and looked at it discusted. I leaned my foot on the top of my toes and looked at the bottom of my foot then closed my eyes at how disgusting it was.

"Ok...let me take care of it." She grabbed my foot out of the tube with a pair of gloves on. My foot got an instant cold rush because of the temperature change. I turned my head away in embarrassment. "What did you do?!" Questioned Cindy examining my foot. I looked back at her and said, "I got glass stuck in it..."

"It for sure looks like you didn't take care of it...jeezz...there is a whole slit from your heal to almost your toes!" I turned my head away again. "Good thing I can help you fix it." I could tell there was a smile on her face. I really _never_ did take to good care of it though, I had to admit. All I did was stick a big bandage around it, with smaller bandages covering the actual cut. I'm not that profession like Cindy.

Cindy did do a good job though. She patched it up good and put tons of cream on it, so that it wouldn't get anymore infected. Although those creams stung really, really bad as she put them on and as they stayed on, seeking into my cut. I had to have Jonathan wrap his arms around me to keep me from squirming.

He went downstairs a few minutes ago as Cindy and I talked about many things like, the prom, I didn't mention about Bella and Edward though, I think Jonathan would need to tell her that. Then we went on to school , next about what I can do to make sure my foot gets better, although 'you will get a scar' she kept on reminding me. Then lastly she and I talked about was imprinting and werewolves. Yes, Jonathan did tell her that he told me about them so that's why she was bringing it up. She didn't talk to long about it though, it was a short and sweet thing. Her main point was that _if_Jonathan became one of them, she really hoped he would imprint on me. It was kind of embarrassing for her to say so but she did mention that she thought that we were perfect together though. I smiled at her and then said, "Thanks. For everything." and went downstairs were I found Jonathan seated in his living room, in the middle of the couch, with the TV on a low volume. He looked up and said, "You ok?"

I blinked a couple of times, getting my eyes used to the no lights from a very bight room."Yeah. Its feeling better...well doesn't sting so much anymore.So that's good." I said finally answering. He nodded. I sat next to him on his left. I reached over on the outside of the couch and pulled up the leg rest and put my legs on top of it. Jonathan put his on there too. "What are you watching?" I asked him.

"I really don't know." He said and grabbed the clicker next to him. He flipped through the channels and stopped at something. I payed close attention to the screen, wondering what was playing. Of course it was CSI, so I had to say, "Is this all we watch?"

"Basically." He answered. "But hey, this is the new episode. I've been waiting all week for it." He said. I put my head against his chest, close to his shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulder and my front side, keeping me against him in a close hug. I then put both of my arms , bent at the elbow, against him. "But remember, we did watch P.S. I Love You."

"Yeah we did." I paused remembering that sweet memory. "That is a good movie. Sad though."

"We'll watch it later." He said.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Well that is if my sister isn't watching it for the millionth time." He snorted.

I laughed a little.

We sat there watching the show for a good 10 minutes before a commercial break. I adjust my position against him better as I felt goose bumps form on my arms from being cold. I was still in my prom dress. I wished I knew that this would have happened and I would have been prepared and brought an extra pair of clothes because I was planing just to head home and change there. I grabbed the warm blanket that was hanging over the couch behind us and put it over us, mostly me though. He laughed and said, "Cold?"

"Very." I kept my head against his white button down shirt and closed my eyes for a second. He felt nice and warm compared to me.

"So..." He said. I turned my head on the other side to look at him. "What was that kiss back there?"

I toke one of my hands and pushed the couple strands of hair falling down in my face to the side. "I was just preventing us both from talking so Craig would leave and we wouldn't have to tell him about Kathleen."

He smiled pulling his head back. "Sure..."

"I wouldn't just randomly do that to you as a person was talking to us." Stating the truth.

"Well, you did though."

I toke in a deep breath and said, "You know what I mean."

He smiled laughing quietly.

I turned my head back to the position it was in before with my eyes closed again.

"That was wicked weird with Kathleen and Dan. I never saw it coming. Well, I actually, never thought he had it in him." Jonathan said.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"I just told him to apologize."

I smiled.

"I couldn't tell you what he said cause he really didn't want me to tell anyone, although I was probably going to tell you cause you asked and plus Kathleen was standing there. He didn't want her to find out until it happened." He said apologetically.

"Ooh. That makes sense."

I could tell he nodded. I felt his hands wrap around me a bit more. I pulled myself up a centimeter higher. I kept my eyes closed my eyes for the rest of the commercials as I breathed in his scent of his shirt.

"She was thirsty for your blood." He said.

"I figured that out."

"She could have killed you. Or well turned you into a vampire if she didn't bit you that bad." He continued ignoring my comment.

I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know what that loser was thinking about when he brought Bella to a school prom were people...well could, bleed." He said insulting Edward. "She needs to be trained."

"You can be trained not to go after blood?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Yep. You notice how Edward wasn't after you, well that means that he doesn't drink blood...anymore though. He used too...I would imagine."

"Ooh." I thought for a moment before continuing. "But couldn't that also mean that Edward couldn't be a vampire? It seems like you have no proof about him."

He thought for a moment, searching his mind. I smiled as I stumped him. "Well there are other signs than just blood for being vampires.Like the way he drives. And-"

"The way he drives." I chuckled.

He sighed at my comment and then continued. "He's...this is gonna sound weird, but he is beautiful."

I gave a little laugh and opened my eyes slightly as the show came back on. I closed them again, deciding just to listen. My eyes felt weak and tired.

"I know you admit it. You did before at least." He outsmarted me. "Besides, he is enemy's with Jimmy."

I didn't respond.

He let out a deep breath. "They've fought before. But..." He paused deciding if he should go on. "We'll talk more about it later though. Its not important."

"Tell me." I whispered remembering the day when he first kissed me.

"Its not important _now._" He toke in a deep breath and then toke his right arm, and I could tell pointed at the tv screen, "We are watching tv and you want to know about Jimmy and Edward. Those things aren't to important right now. Besides, we'll talk about it another time."

I laughed and said, "Your the one who brought it up."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up when I have this girl on top of me who's bleeding like crazy, _could have gotten killed by a vampire _because her foot was dripping off blood when there were_ 2 vampires_ standing a couple feet away from us_, _and probably is thinking of what the hell was with Bella at the prom." He said quickly as if planed.

"Fine, fine, I will get off of you." I opened my eyes and smiled shortly. I didn't respond to the rest of what he said. I broke threw his arms a little, trying to sit farest away to the left of him but he pulled me right back putting me back to the position I was in and whispered in my ear, unlike Jonathan, "I didn't say you had to get off."

I smiled as I rolled my eyes. His arm wrapped around me more as I put mine bent up against him with my head on his chest again. I made my head in a comfortable position, so I was able to watch the tv show, and then focused on it. The conversation was dismissed.

"This show can be really intense. You have to watch it to the end." I said truthfully after a few minutes.

"I know." He agreed.

We sat there for rest of the hour watching it. When it ended I yawned and looked at the clock. It said, _10:59._

"I'm gonna call my Mom because well she is probably wondering were I am."

"The prom ends at 11. She wouldn't be expecting you until 11:30, 12."

I ignored his comment and got out of his arms then walked over into his kitchen. My feet walked on the cold, wooden kitchen floor. I was about to grab there house phone when I realized that there in the corner of the phone's screen, it said _phone 2 in use._

"Ooh. Never mind." I muttered to myself and walked back over onto the couch with Jonathan. His arms wrapped around me again but I pulled away and said, "I'm just going to wait a second before I go back to the phone. Someone in your house is using it." I said.

"Its my Dad who's using it." He pulled me against him again. I didn't budge this time. "He'll last forever on that phone. Its his life now considering he might become superintendent of Dana Point. He is making phone calls like _crazy_ now."

"What? Really? Superintendent?" I said lifting my head up a bit so that I could see his face.

"Yeah. He was talking on the phone with his boss till 3 in the morning. I couldn't fall asleep because his voice was so loud and awake." Jonathan said. "You can try my cell if you want." I stuck my hand out for it in an instant. He reached in his back pocket and grabbed it out for me. "Here."

I grabbed it."Thanks." I said holding down number two on his key pad, waiting for it to dial my number.

"What did you do? Put your number on speed dial without telling me?"

"Basically." I answered smiling. I sat upright.

He put his right arm beside him and with the other scratching his neck then stretching it out. "Thanks."

"Any time." I listen to the phone ring over and over. "What do you do, call my number by memory?"

"Depends." He said lifting up his arms, popping a few joints. "House phone, yes. Cell , no. I use my address book."

"Ooh."

"Why?" He asked. I could tell there was a smile on his face.

"Shh!" I said turning my head to him holding up my pointer finger. I listened to the phone ring over and over again. I sighed and said, "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Jonathan stood up. He faced the other way. He looked down the hallway.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said sternly with a small smile escaping on my face.

He turned to me and gave me a crocked smile, tilting his head back.

"_Hi, you've reached the Song's house. Sorry-" _And there played my childhood voice. I hung up the phone.

"You could have left a message."

I laughed. "You didn't know my message system doesn't work?"

"Wait. Since when?" His face was serious.

I started laughing again. "Ever."

"Ooh. Good thing I don't leave messages." He gave in a smile. "Call her cell. I will be right back."

"Wait were you going?" I asked.

"Food." He said already down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes smiling, like usual.

"Don't roll your eyes." He said in the kitchen.

I smiled as I dialed my Mom's cellphone number. "Hello?" She answered quickly.

"Hi, its Britta." I said standing up.

"Ooh hi. Who's phone are you on?" She asked me. I could hear her car engine in the back round.

"Jonathan's." I answered.

"Ooh ok." She paused. "How was the prom? Is it already over? Because I was planning to be home when you came home. Ah, I knew I should have stayed home. I wanted to be there for you." She sounded disappointed.

"Mom, calm down. I'm at Jonathan's house-"

"What?!" She questioned loudly. I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"Let me finish." I toke in a deep breath. "Ok, well when I went to La Push, you remember when I told you hurt my foot. Well turns out that the cut got bigger and it started to bleed _a lot_ as we were at prom, so Jonathan said he could got his house and have his Mom help me with patching it up and yeah she did." I spoke quickly. "And now I'm just here, at his house." Jonathan walked in with chips. I smiled.

She paused. "Ooh. Are you ok? Want me to pick you up now? It would probably be best."

I could tell that Jonathan could hear her talking because he shook his head and said, "No."

"Um..."

"I'm just leaving Aunt Annie's house now. She invited me over for a little while." _Eric._ That's what first came to mind when she said Aunt Annie. I've seen my Aunt Annie and talked to her a lot since he has been gone, but I haven't been over her house since a few weeks before he past away. "I can stop by right now."

I shook my head. "No its ok. You can come by later."

"Later? Britta I don't think its a good idea if you stay over too late."

I looked at Jonathan.

"We'll kick you out at midnight." Said Jonathan sitting on the couch. I realized he had a movie in his hands.

I walked around the room, bumping into a sneaker. "Ouch." I said and stopped walking. "Um... he said it was fine I stayed for a bit longer."

She paused again taking in a very big deep breath and then sighed it out, "Fine. I will pick you up later." But I knew later would be in less than 30 minutes.

"Thanks. Love You. Bye." I said quickly rushing her.

"Ooh uh, bye. Love you too."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Jonathan. "Thanks." I said to him. I walked around the couch and sat beside him.

"No problem. Want to watch it?" He held up P.S. I Love You.

I nodded. "Sure."

He got off the couch and put it in the DVD player then came back. I wrapped the blanket around me, but he insisted on giving him some. So I toke some away and he put the small portion of the blanket over him. And then like usual he would grab me and put me tight against him as I layed my head on his chest with my arms bent on him too. I didn't turn my head to the screen.

Just as the beginning of the movie began to play, Jonathan bent down his head and whispered something softly in my ear. "I love you."

I looked up at him, twisting myself a bit and went to his mouth, again, and kissed him. Of course I felt him kissing me back.

When we broke apart just about a minute later, I whispered to him, with my nose on his, "I love you too."

He kissed me lightly on the cheek and then I turned back around , positioning myself so I can see the TV as I lay up against him feeling cozy. "Thank you, for everything." I said.

He adjusted his warm arms as they stay wrapped around me, and then said, "No problem."

**I really hope you liked it!! I really, really, really, really hoped you liked it! Thank you so much to the people who have read this chapter! I love having viewers!**


	21. Simple math homework

**By ****the way. I mentioned that there were 2 Dan's in the story. One with angermanagements and one that is going out with kathleen. well yeah, just thought that I would remind you that they are two different characters! **

"I have the pictures." I held up a stack of photos in front of Jonathan Monday morning. They were the pictures from before we went to the prom.

He laughed and toke them. He flipped through a few of the pictures then stopped at one. "Look at this one." He said pointing to the one that our faces were bright red in."Embarrassed?"

I smiled giving a quick laugh.

"I can't believe she toke that." It was the picture that had us kissing.

I looked at him. "I can't believe you kissed me in front of my Mom _again_."

"Hey, I didn't know she was coming up the stairs the first time.This time," He pointed to the picture. "I didn't know she had a camera."

I rolled my eyes smiling. I looked upon the picture in his hand, studying it, remembering the moment as it came to my mind clear.I came back to my senses, and looked back at Jonathan who was still staring at me. "What?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You can keep this copy of photos. I have the other copy at my house."

"Ok." He opened up his locker, then put the photos in the front pocket of his backpack. He then grabbed his books for his first two classes. "There some memorable photos." He said after he shut his locker.

"Ooh yeah." I said with a smile having my eye brows raised.

"Sorry but I can't come to your house today." He began as he came with me to my locker.

"Do have lacrosse this week?"I asked.

He nodded."Yeah. All week now to think of it." He paused. "And on Friday, I'm leaving for the weekend. I'm going to La Push right after the game."

As we reached my locker, I put my back pack on the ground and then twisted the knob on my locker about 5 times, then did my combination. "Ooh."

"Yeah sorry but I can't be there to watch P.S. I love you with you for the twenty billionth time." He snorted.

"We need a new movie." I pointed out as opened my locker, putting my backpack into it.

"New movie?" He questioned. "What about a new tv show too? The CSI season is over and no, I'm _not_ watching replays."

I stuck my face out of my locker with social studies book in my hand and looked at him. "Fine, fine."

He smiled a bit.

I collected all of my binders , put them in one arm then closed my locker with the other. "Why you going to La Push?" I asked.

He gave me his usual hard look and sighed. "Going to Jimmy's house for the weekend."

I nodded.

"What?!" A voice yelled. Jonathan and I I turned or faces to find Max talking to a man in a white coat.

He nodded and then looked around the hallway. When he faced back to Max, you could tell by his facial expression, that he was trying to calm her down.

I looked at Jonathan. "Who is that?"

Jonathan shurgged. "I don't know."

Fang walked over to Max and was listening to what the man in the white coat said. He looked back from Max to the man about 3 times then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

There conversation continued on. Max's face showed stress, Fang's face showed determination and the man's face was serious as he pointed his finger at both of them as he spoke.

"Hey, I'll see you later." Jonathan spoke.

I kept my eyes on the three. "Bye." I said quietly.

I heard Jonathan's wet footsteps walking away, getting softer and softer as his distance increased from me.

I began to walk into homeroom when suddenly Iggy appeared from behind me. His hand tapped my shoulder. "Ooh-"

"Britta?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Its me."

"Ooh. Hi. Where is FaaaNick?" He questioned.

"About...7 feet away from you." I answered.

"Ok." He nodded then began to walk in the opposite direction I wanted him too.

"uhh." I gabbed his shoulders and then turned him in the direction he should be going.

"Right." He answered. "Thanks."

I smiled although he couldn't see it.

Iggy reached Nick and Max fine. I gave my last quick glance at them before I went into homeroom. Let me just say this, they all looked concerned.

* * *

I groaned. "Jonathan, why don't you skip lacrosse today?" I asked Jonathan at lunch.

He closed up the water bottle he was drinking from then said, "Does the math homework seem _that_ hard to you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Look at this. Does this make answer make sence to you?" I shoved the piece of paper that I was doing my math homework on, in front of Jonathan.

He laughed. "No it doesn't. You messed up on the first step."

I groaned again. "God I hate algebra." I muttered to myself

"Here you do this." He erased the whole problem I did out with my eraser and then grabbed my pencil out of my hand. He began to do out the problem the correct way.When he was done he said, "Its simple."

I looked at the problem shaking my head. Just for the one problem, he had used up half of the page.

"I don't get this." I had my math book out, about 5 pieces of paper across the lunch table and the world tiniest pencil in my hand. I erased the problem I just did on my white lined paper with the smallest bit of eraser I had left on my pencil. I knew my Mom wouldn't be any help with my math homework when I got home so I got the idea of doing it at lunch were Jonathan could help me.

"Britta, its simple math." Jonathan said eating the schools cheese pizza.

"Simple?" I questioned.

He put down his pizza then toke my pencil out of my hand again. "How many times do I have to go over this?"

I didn't answer him.

He kept questioning me as he did the problem out. "Now whats next Britta?"

"Don't you do," I would grab the pencil back and do out the step that I thought was right.

He laughed and said, "No. That's next."

During half way through this math lesson I heard a few lunch trays slam against the table. I flinched and looked up to find Max, Fang and Iggy standing there.

"Theirs no seats." I looked around the cafeteria to find that Max was right, the lunch room was packed.

"Ok." I said as they toke the empty 3 seats at our table. Melissa, Joe and Jordan were sitting in the other 3 seats along with Jonathan and I.

"Next," Said Jonathan as he continued on.

Occasionally I would hear Max, Nick and Jeff talking. I got in a few stuff actually. Supposeable the man in the white coat was named Jeb and then lastly , something bad is happening. I remembered hearing Jeff's voice in my head over and over "This is not good." he kept repeating. Then Fang joining in, "I know. Now Max, what's the plan?"

_Plan?_ I questioned in my head.

I got 3 problems into the math homework of arguments between Jonathan and I , when suddenly we hear someone yell , "Well I'm the one who toke her to the prom!"

My eyes landed on Craig and Dan standing in front of our lunch table.

"Well I'm the one that went out with her." Dan said back to Craig.

I looked at Jonathan. He looked back at me wide eyed and whispered softly."They're fighting over Kathleen."

I nodded agreeing.

Our attention was brought to Craig as he spoke again, "Yeah, well used to."

"Just back off of her." Dan said with a serious look on his face. He walked closer to Craig.

"Ooh." I pouted with a big sigh. "What _did_ you tell Dan?" I questioned Jonathan as I put my head against his shoulder. This was going to be _some _argument.

Jonathan's arm went around my waist. "To apologize. I didn't tell him on what to do with Craig. But hey, maybe Kathleen told him to talk to Craig about getting away from her."

I lifted my head up and shrugged. "Are you sure you didn't say anything about ... _this?_"

He nodded with his eyes wide. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I then directed my attention to the two idiots standing in front of our lunch table fighting over a girl.

"What do I do?" Kathleen appeared behind us , gripping onto the back of our chairs. Her voice and face showed concern.

I looked at Jonathan.

He shrugged. "You have to stop it yourself."

"You don't deserve her you fool!" Craig shouted in Dan's face.

"Deserve her? Your the one that doesn't deserve her. You wouldn't treat her well-"

"Treat her well? What was that whole break up scene in the hallway the other day? Hmm? It sounded like you didn't treat her well." Craig tilted his head to the side.

Dan looked at Craig shaking his head.

"Ooh. Yeah." Craig said with a smile on his face, thinking he won the battle.

"But I'm the one who_ truly_ loves her. Maybe I made some mistakes. Ok Craig? But I did a good job for my first girlfriend. I loved her so much. She was all I thought about. Nothing eles. And well, guess what? I still do love her." Dan shouted walking up closer to Craig again.

I heard about 5 people gasp and about 10 aw's.

Kathleen's face I got serious as she looked at Dan. She blinked a couple times as he turned his face to her. She stud up from where she was on her knees behind our chairs, and walked over to Dan.

"But, but, making out with your ex girlfriend at the school prom doesn't mean that she will forgive you! Maybe she just, just, feels bad. Wait, wait, Kathleen..." Craig tried.

"Dan won." Jonathan said and leaned back in his chair putting the front legs on the chair in the air, and leaving the hind legs of the chair steady on the ground.

"Ooh yes he did." I answered staring at Kathleen as she pushed her blond hair out of her face as she stood next to Dan. He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her up against him tight. Then he whispered something in her ear so quiet no one could understand.

"But..." Craig shouted loudly trying to bring up another defense, but was interrupted by Dan.

"Shes mine. Sorry Craig." Dan said with confidence.

Craig stumbled for words a bit then said in a disgusted tone, "I don't need her anyways."

"Craig." Spoke Kathleen. Everyone's attention was no to her now. "Aren't you...gay?"

Craig stumbled for words with confusion. His eyes were searching the crowed and his mouth was opening and closing. "No." He shook his head.

Kathleen's eye brows raised.

"Yes you are." I heard Nick mutter. He turned away from them and went back to eating his lunch, shoving it down his mouth, like he hasn't eaten any food in days.

Jonathan put the front legs of his chair down, landing it loudly against the cafeteria floor."I think he is." Jonathan whispered in my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist more as he moved his chair closer to mine.

I let out a breath and grabbed my water bottle, taking a gulp or two. I continued to hear whispers go around the cafiteria. I saw Dan smile, then walk away with Kathleen still at his side.

* * *

It was when I got home, I wished that I could rewind to the past. Control time. Do all that stuff. Well with my luck, I can't.

Here's a saying for you. "Fate. What ever happens. Happens." It was hard getting the thought that Eric was dead, through my head. And now as I enter my house from a long day of school, I find my Aunt Annie seated at my kitchen table with multiple news papers and coffee cups spread upon it. I knew what they were doing.

My Mom takes a seat at the kitchen table, shuffles a few news papers around. She looks at my Aunt, giving her a look that tells her to look at me.

"Hi Britta." She says. She sounded tired and had deep, black bags under her eyes.

"Hi." I responded. I put my backpack down on the ground and look upon her.

"Um...OK." She paused.

"You can't move out of Forks." I said before she got to the words.

She looked at me unsure what to say.

"What are you going to do, leave all of your memories behind?" I asked walking over to them.

"Britta." My Mom said quickly and serious.

"OK, listen Britta. See... moving is the right choice for us. We are willing to leave our memories behind-"

"Willing? You shouldn't." I said shaking my head.

"Well we are going to_ have to_ move anyways. Uncle Tom's work moved to Arizona."

"Ooh." I said softly with a sigh.

She nodded.

"But still. He has a car right? It would just be a long drive in all and-" I said giving out an option.

"Eric isn't coming back Britta. Hes not. God is telling us to move on with life, do the stuff _we need_ to do. Eric's lose isn't preventing us from living Britta. I know this hard on you but you have to except." Spoke my Aunt Annie.

_Gone. Forever._ Those words came to my mind again. I shook my head fast. "No. No." I was feeling another cotton ball forming in my throat. I coughed. "But-"

Aunt Annie shook her head as she looked down at the newspaper.

"But you can't just leave." I spoke quickly. "You will be gone, like Eric is gone and-"

"Britta that's happens when you move. You leave. You go. Live in another town. We will still come and visit." My aunt laughed.

"Britta you have to accept my sisters decision. You can't just make her decisions change just because you don't like it and want it another way." My Mom said looking at me hard, narrowing down her eyes.

I had a lost for words. I looked back and forth between my Mom and her sister. They looked so similar. Hair color, eyes, nose. And yet, if you looked hard enough at my aunt and changed around some stuff...well a lot... you could make out Eric's face. Right now I could see his eyes, nose, ears, hair, everything that appears on his face..was there. My eyes widened. Creepy, huh? But then as my Aunt adjust her hair ,Eric's characteristics faded and all you saw, was my aunt and her baggy eyes.

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them and said softly, "Sorry."

I was up in my room sitting on my bed with my cell phone in my right hand, bouncing it up and down. I was debating whether I should call Jonathan or not. "I can't just continue to go to him for my problems...right? I should...ooh what should I do?" I pouted as I spoke to myself. I put my head against my pillow, burring my face hard into it making me see stars and then , total darkness as I fell asleep.

**Yeah guys, sorry that it is short and choppy but I'm posting another chapter SOON. So DONT GIVE UP READING THIS STORY! please don't. Just give me...a few days to post the next chapter. ok? ok.  
**

**Sorry that this toke me so long. idk what happened to me. I went through this MAJOR writters block period. So well yeah sorry for that. But I do hope you like this chapter though!  
**


	22. A Washington Lacrosse sweatshirt

**Sorry for the last chap. Here's a good one though. I really good one.  
**

**mcell, the man in the white coat is Jeb. lol. I said that in chapter 21.**

All Jonathan could say was "Sorry to hear."

I told him about my Aunt and Uncle moving the next day at school. It didn't bug me that he didn't say much about it because well, this was my problem, not his.

I just needed someone to talk to.

If someone were to ask me 'hows life?' I would answer 'confusing.' Bella and Edward are still out there. I see them everyday, keeping there eyes on me. Next, I see Max, Nick and Jeff talking on and on, the words that you hear coming from there mouth are normally 'what are we going to do Max?'. Then there comes the problem about my Aunt and Uncle, its not so clear with me yet, I mean it wasn't clear at all when Eric died, so how would it all be 'ok' if I'm not getting all these thoughts in through my head yet? I don't know either. Then lastly comes the thought about werewolves, yes I still want answers.

So, as you can see, I'm kind of just...left in the open again, with no clues around...well that's what it seems right now at least.

It was when I was headed to science, I head Max, Nick and Jeff talking with Jeb, the man in the white coat, again. He has been popping up everyone in awhile with his bright yellow 'guest' necklace around his neck ,that the office gives you when you aren't a student or a faculty member. Being my nosy self, I kept my eyes on them as I was walking, not paying any attention as of where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into Jonathan as he was standing by talking to Joe. "_Wooh!_" He said.

I stumbled a bit but he grabbed my arm, saving my fall. "Wooh. Ooh, sorry." I said out of breath.

"Hey, its fine." He answered. He let go of my arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I will see you later." Said Joe.

Jonathan gave a quick wave.

"How could this be? I thought they were all died. Killed. Jeb, you weren't suppose to let this happen. I thought we could trust you." I turned my head to see that the voice was coming from Max. She was peered close to Jeb as she spoke quickly and angry.

I looked back at Jonathan.

He looked at me questionable as he leaned his ear a little closer to there conversation.

I did the same.

A few people walked by us as we stood in the middle of the hallway ears dropping on Max, Nick, Jeff and Jeb.

Suddenly the voices of Max, Nick and Jeff stopped. Jonathan and I turned our faces to them. They were staring at us.

Jonathan gave a loud cough then grabbed my hand, pulling me to the wall with him. He leaned against it, on his left side and looked down at my hand in his. I stood in front of him.

"What-" I whispered.

"Shhh..." Said Jonathan. He leaned forward a bit and began to listen again.

You could hear Max talking. She continued on, "Ok, so let me get this straight. There is a new creation of flyboys out there. There ability to killing us is way stronger than before. There is only one way to kill them...is which by turning off the 'switch' that is located in the school with director that has the accent...what ever his name is. And last but not least, they are after to capture us so that they can put us in dog cages and work on some _'experiments_'." I looked at Max to find that she was shaking her head many times.

"That is correct." Jeb said in a shy voice.

She looked at Nick in a flash. His eyes got narrow at Jeb. "I knew we could never trust you. Now we are going to get killed by these guys cause of you. And-"

"I tried to stop the scientist from doing this. But-" Jeb tried.

"No." Nick spoke in a serious voice . "I _knew_ we could never trust you again." He turned around and walked to class angry.

Max and Jeff did the same. Which to leaving Jeb standing in the middle of the hallway looking around aimlessly.

Jonathan and I looked at each other.

"Ok, come with me." Said Jonathan. I gripped my hand better on his as we walked to class. "Whats this...flyboys thing?" He whispered looking at me.

We walked pass a couple people before I spoke. "I have no clue." I paused.

"But seriously. What _is _going on? There are these new 'flyboys' out there. There's only one way to kill them-" Jonathan started listing.

"Shhhh...your being a little too loud." I commented.

He continued to talk quieter. "Point is. What is happening and why."

"Maybe we will find out more answers." I offered out.

Jonathan shook his head. "No. We found out enough."

"Enough? We found out nothing."

He didn't respond.

I shrugged. "Well maybe..." I paused trying to think of something.

"Yeah?"

I sighed loudly."I don't know."

He didn't respond to that either.

"Isn't it a little scary thought that there are these things out there that can kill Max, Jeff and Nick easily? What if that was us? No, what if they come after us? We wouldn't be able to do anything. Right? We'd be dead. And then-" I sounded parinoid.

"Britta." I stopped talking. "Your scaring yourself to much. Who said they were coming after us. Just calm down." He laughed when he finished talking.

"Well-"

"Britta..."

I groaned.

He smiled.

Jonathan was headed to social studies and I was headed to science. We were almost at the science room when we spotted Edward and Bella walking toward us.

I looked at Jonathan fast.

His hand gripped mine tighter as he stared at them.

Once Jonathan and I left the prom, Bella and Edward did the same, Miri told me on Sunday when I called her. She said that once we were out of the school gym the music went back on, but no one started to dance until a few minutes later when Edward picked up Bella and ran out of the gym. She also said that it was the weirdest thing she ever saw. Shes never seen Bella 'so mad'.

I guess that was the rumor. She was 'mad'.

Miri continued on telling me about the rest of the prom too. Craig _did_ go down the hallway to find Kathleen and Dan there. Turns out that they were kissing _again._ But that argument could never top the break up scene that happened weeks ago. It was more like "Kathleen! You are here with me! Not him!" Type of fight. Kathleen's argument back was, "I never said that I would go out with you."

I laughed at that. But too bad that didn't stop things considering what happened the other day in the cafeteria...

Other than those 'few' things, Miri continued on to tell me some little details about the night. She said she had a wonderful time with Peter and that now they are not officially going out, but are going to the movies Friday.

Ever since Friday night, the night of the prom, Jonathan and I haven't talked to much about that night. Jonathan said to me that Joe told him everything. Which led me to say "Miri told me everything too."

Bella looked at us breathing heavy. Edward grabbed her hand.

"Is she going to attack me?" I whispered in Jonathan's ear.

He shook his head and adjusted the position of his book at his side.

We were just about to pass them when suddenly Edward stopped. Bella did the same."Jonathan." Said Edward.

"Edward." Jonathan spoke softly.

Edward paused, he looked at me then back to Jonathan. "That wasn't a smart idea."

Jonathan toke in a deep breath. "Hey, I didn't know it was gonna happen."

"You were warned though."

"Warned?" Jonathan questioned with a weird expression on his face.

He nodded. "Yes. Remember when she told you her foot was hurting-"

"How do you know that I told him that?" I asked without thought.

Bella's glance met mine but Edward and Jonathan ignored me.

"Yeah but how am I suppose to know that Bella here isn't tra-"

Bella put her hand over his mouth. Jonathan flinched backing a step away from her. She toke her hand off. "Sorry, just...be more quiet." Bella said.

"Uh sure." Jonathan's voice was softer now. "Maybe you shouldn't have taken Bella to the prom then. You could have been training her."

"I knew what I was doing." Edward said sternly. "You should consider yourself lucky that _we _were there."

"We? You two? Britta almost got killed. There is nothing lucky about that."

"But that isn't the situation hes talking about." Bella spoke stepping into our conversation.

Jonathan's face showed a lot of confusion.

"Enough said." Edward said to Bella, turning his face to her.

She didn't say another word.

Edward toke in a deep breath and spoke softly. "Just..." He paused for a second looking at both of us. "be careful." His last words flowed off of his lips.

They began to walk away.

"Me? Be more careful? How about Bella! And you!" Jonathan shouted back.

I bumped my elbow against Jonathan. He sighed big. "That kid doesn't make sense." Jonathan said as we continued walking.

"Maybe he does, we just don't know exactly what he is talking about...yet at least." I said. I could tell Jonathan's eyes were on me. "Fine, fine, he doesn't make any sense."

"Thank you." He paused. "Warned." He gave out a quick laugh. "How was I suppose to know that you were going to start bleeding like _crazy_?"

I shrugged.

"I don't like him." He said simply. "Bella is nothing great. Shes just...there."

I looked at him but he just continued on talking.

"Don't you think she should be trained?" He looked at me.

I stopped walking. "Yeah, I do."

"No you don't. But you should." He pulled my arm making me begin to walk again.

I caught up next to him. "What do you think by when they said that we should consider ourselves lucky that they were there?" I asked.

This time, he shrugged. "No clue."

"Hmm..." I paused. "How does he know that I told you my foot was hurting?" I asked.

We stopped walking. "Don't know." He shook his head. "See, he doesn't make any sense."

"I guess you are right." I looked at Mr.Block's science room . "I will see you at lunch."

He squeezed my hand then let go. "Bye."

I gave a small smile and walked into science.

* * *

The week went by really, really slow to the point were on Monday, you were glad it was a new week. Ever been in this kind of situation?

It was Monday afternoon and I was at Jonathan's house for a change.

I sat right on the bed as soon as we got into his room. "Ok." I said as I adjusted my position, crossing my legs and moved to the center of his bed.

He sat down too, he was closer to the edge though.

"Did Jimmy or-" I began.

"He won't tell me anything. All he could say was 'its our business, not yours.'" He interrupted me.

"Ooh." I said softly.

"There is something going on that we don't know and we gotta find out." He paused taking in a deep breath. "Some how." He breathed out fast.

I nodded. "Yeah."

There was silence between us.

I looked around his room from his full sized bed to his white walls with a few sport posters that were collected with dust if you got close to them, some were hanging only by 3 or 2 sides of the poster, not all 4 corners. There was a window near these posters. And then you saw his closet, which was next to his bedroom door. It had one closet door shut and the other kept open due to a sneaker. Next, on the opposite side of the room of the closet, you saw a desk with messy papers, books, hats and a beat up sweatshirt that had a few holes in the sleeves. To the left of that you would see a window with a tree visible and then beside the window was a small night stand covered with stuff. In that pill of shuffled papers, another hat -this one looked destroyed- , a baseball and a water bottle, you saw placed neatly among all that stuff, was a picture of us, it was leaning against his lamp. The picture was angled toward his pillow. I grabbed it.

"Hey." Jonathan said as I grabbed it. He moved next to me, looking at the picture as I did too. "Yeah, its...my favorite." He tapped the photo a few times.

It was the one that he pointed out to me Monday morning. The one with our faces bright red, me leaning toward him and his arm around me. "Mine too." I agreed. "I have this one on my desk in my room. The rest are in a photo album."

He smiled. "Cool."

"Hey, I had nothing else to do. So I found an old, unused album in my closet and put the pictures in there." I said.

He shook his head, closing his eyes for a second. "The rest of the photos of mine...are well, somewhere in this room."

I gave a quick laugh and put the picture back to where it was, making me crawl along his bed, place it there, then come back.

He grabbed both of my hands and swung them a bit as they lay gripped in his. "Did you pick a new movie or TV show yet?"

I thought for a moment as I looked into his eyes.

He raised his eye brows questionable.

"Anything good in the movies? Anything new on tv?" I questioned with a smile on my face.

My legs dropped lazily on the ground as Jonathan stood up, pulling me up with him. He smiled at me then let go of my right hand and began to drag me down the stairs with his other hand.

Casey and Jessica passed us as they was headed up into Casey's room, the room across from Jonathan's. Casey smiled and Jessica's eyes went from Jonathan's and my hand about 5 times before she looked at my face to say "Hi."

I gave a small smile and continued walking down the stairs.

Jonathan brought me into the living room, the room closest to the front door. Or you could phrase this place as the room where we were after the prom.

We plopped against the couch lazily.

"Jonathan." I turned my head to see his face.

"Yeah?"

I paused. "Whats going on?"

He laughed. "I don't know."

"We have the situation about Max and the new creation of flyboys. Whats with that? And then we have the Bella , Edward, werewolf thing and they won't tell us whats going on. There's something out there that they aren't telling us about." I spoke fast.

He blinked a few times and adjusted his position on the couch, having his body facing me. "I know. I know." He looked at me. "Maybe there will be more stuff on the news about Max. Like you said, we might find out more stuff." He pointed out. "But..with Bella...Edward and ...the pack well... see you weren't there. Ok, so Sam, from the pack, he imprinted on a girl named Emily."

I nodded following along.

"So we all , the pack and I, went over to Emily and Sam's house for dinner as my parents and well Casey just stayed at Jimmy's place. So anyways..." He toke in a deep breath. "As we were eating I brought up the thing about the prom and the whole Tuesday morning incident because well they were talking about how Bella and Edward go to my, our, school. So when I started talking about what happen... they all froze, stopped eating, everything." He stopped talking himself. "Your kidding, right? Embry said. Then I shook my head, no." He shook his head as he imitated what he said to them. "I got asked all these questions, this and that, that and this. But they wouldn't tell me _anything_. I asked 'What were they talking about? Whats going on?' They all looked at each other. Sam, he shook his head but Jimmy spoke, 'Nothing. Our business. You don't need to know.' " Jonathan tried speaking in his cousins voice tone.

I bit my lip.

He nodded a few times. "Werewolves and vampires _don't _mix." Jonathan concluded.

I opened my mouth and closed it a few times before I spoke again. "How...is Emily taking all of this?"

Jonathan laughed. "Easier than you for sure."

I rolled my eyes.

Jonathan and I lay there on his couch searching through TV channels. Jonathan was laying behind me, on his side, with his right arm bent resting his head on his hand as it sat on the arm rest. He used his left hand to hold and use the tv remote. Then he had his legs one on top of each other laying almost off the couch. I lay in front and up against him, with my right arm bent awkwardly under my head on the couch, and my left arm folded in front of me. My legs just reached the other arm rest.

He stopped clicking threw the channels as he landed on the news. It was playing yesterdays sports highlights. The camera zoomed in on a football player, number 24, as he ran down the field with the football in his hand, the crowed going wild.

I sighed and said, "No, we are not watching this."

"No, wait Britta. Ok, ok, ok. See, watch this. See that other team player catching up to him." He pointed at the screen fast.

"Yeah." And sure enough there he was coming close up be hind him, running fast.

"He is gonna tackle the guy with the ball, number 24, in which will prevent the team we are rooting for , to loose." He spoke so fast that as soon as he finished, the play happened.

"Ooh." I said.

"And that's how we lost. Just the one more touch down would have brought us to winning the game but nope didn't happen."

"I don't understand football." I said truthfully.

"Well... if you had a guy living with you, you would. But being with me, you might get to understand the sport a bit more."

"Uh, yeah." I said shaking my head.

"Do you...uh,do you mind if I...uh ask you something..." Jonathan stumbled out.

"I don't mind." I said looking at my over grown nails as my arm now dangled from the couch.

He paused. I could hear him breathing. "What happened to your...Dad?" He asked me.

"Ooh...my dad. Uh..." I paused. This was something that I never , ever talked about. Never even thought about.

"If you don't want to tell me...you don't have too." He tried.

I shook my head. "No. I will tell you." I toke in a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yes. I'm listening."

"Ok. My Mom was in collage when she met a man named Greg, he went to the same collage as her but they were 3 years apart in age." I started. I began to drag my hand along the carpet. "My Mom clammed that he was the guy that was meant to be with her. They were...soul mates...well I guess."

"Ok." Jonathan said softly, following along.

"They're plan was to get married when they finished collage." I said simply. "But you know how your only suppose to do...'it' when you get married..."

"Umm yeah."

"Yeah." I paused before continuing. "Well one night, they got a little...carried _away_, which then led to finding out a few week later that she was pregnant with well me."

"Ooh." He said softly.

I continued. "Greg was fine with it, my Mom said, he was taking everything pretty well then she would suspect. But one day Greg said that he felt sick and everything, so he decided to stay in _his_ dorm and not be with my Mom for the day. She was fine with it, what ever." I put my arm back on the couch. "So the next morning my Mom, now 12 weeks pregnant or something, decides to go to Greg's dorm and see hows hes doing." I toke in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She knocked on the door a few times. No one answered. So she found out that the door was unlocked, so she went in...and found him there sleeping soundlessly in his bed... and to cut it short, he was asleep with his arms wrapped around another women."

"What?" Jonathan said disgusted. "Are you serious?"

I nodded looking at the ground. "So my Mom started yelling at him, then crying and well yeah. It was this big argument and everything. So basically, Greg left her when she was pregnant with his baby."

"Wow." Jonathan said when I was finished talking.

"Yeah. My Mom... her heart was destroyed by it. He was a loser to her."

He laughed a bit. "A loser for sure." His voice got soft,"Aw man. Sorry to hear though...I just...wanted to know what happened cause well you never told me. I didn't know that it was this though. I thought that..." He trailed off.

"That they were divorced?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I get that a lot." I simply.

Both of his arms reached for my hands and gripped them tight,playing with my fingers as my arms now lay crossed against my stomach . "I'm sorry."

I curled up my legs and sighed. "Thanks for caring." I said softly.

"So I'm guessing you've never met him right?"

"Right and I never want to meet him. Why would I? I'm nothing like him, I will even show you the picture of him, we look nothing a like. And then my personality. Nothing like him. My Mom has never said, 'that's what Greg would do' or 'that's what Greg would have said' . And he was a trader to my mother." I toke in a deep breath. "I don't want anything to do with him."

Jonathan did a small chuckle. "Your right. Your nothing like him." He agreed. "But I can see why you don't want to meet him in all...yeah." He trailed off on his last word.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"You look like your Mom.." He toke in a deep.

"Thanks."

"But..." He began. "You, yourself, are amazing though. Your...beautiful."

I felt my face blush. I twisted in my position, going on my left side of my body, now facing him. His hands let go of mine as I put my them lightly on his shoulder as he put his head on the arm rest and wrapped both of his arms my waist. I looked in his eyes as they shimmered and said, "Thank you. I think your pretty amazing too."

He smiled with his face getting red as he breathed in my face; "Thanks." His left hand went up my back giving me shivers. He played with my hair as it sat on my shoulders, twirling it on his fingers. "I like your hair." He whispered so softly it could have been mistaken for a breath.

I smiled. "Thank you." He collected all of it in one hand ,then placed it on my shoulder. He bit his lip.

I slid my hands from his shoulders and then wrapped my arms around his chest and looked up at him.

He leaned down closer to my face, only an inch away from each others now. His breathing flowed in my face as my breath did the same. He pushed a side a few pieces of my brown hair that was coming close to blocking the side of my eye, tucking them behind my ear.

I got just one more glance of his blue eyes before just a second later our eyes closed and our lips were touching.

Our little 'romantic' moment that was in his living room on his couch, well let me say this, it ended fast.

I heard footsteps and low chatter walking into the room. Jonathan's and I's lips slowed down, freezing as a voice spoke. "Ewww...Gross!" ooh yeah and another, "See Casey, I miss that!" Our lips broke apart fast and our eyes opened, looking at each other for a split second. I didn't even dare to turn my head around as I felt it get bright red with my heart beating fast.

"Uhh do you two mind? We are kind of doing something here." Jonathan said with his eye brows raised. I could hear his heart beating fast as I placed my head against his chest.

"Aww Casey I miss that!" Take a guess who said that. Jessica pouted loudly. Every time that I see her pout or cry about Eric, I feel that I should be the person that should help her out because I'm going through the same thing too.

"Casey, Jessica, just go." Jonathan groaned. He nodded his head to the door. I bit my lip lightly.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey gave a fake laugh. "I'm suppose to be the responsible adult here while Mom and Dad are gone. No Jonny, I don't think they want to come home and find you two here on the couch...like this."

Jonathan groaned again and sat up straight. I did so too forcing myself to look at Casey and Jessica. Jonathan looked at them back and forth waiting for them to leave. He raised his eye brows.

Silence.

Well...it was Jessica's sniffles what broke the silence. Our eyes went to her. "Ooh god...I miss Eric so much. When am I going to get over this?" She toke in a deep shaky breath and sniffled twice. She wiped the single tear that fell from her eye.

My heart gave a jump as I looked at her blinking. I toke in a deep breath fast and let it out a second later.

"Ok, lets get out of here." Jonathan grabbed my arm and stood up. Making me do the same.

We started walking out of the room right when Casey said, "Wooh wooh _woooh_! Wait! How do I know I can trust you two? I'm the responsible adult and-" Her voice was fading as we walked up the stairs to Jonathan's room, our feet banging the wood stairs.

"What ever Casey." Jonathan said loud enough for her to hear. He turned his head around and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Our foot steps got quiet as we reached the top of the stairs where the carpet was. He stopped in front of his door, turning around as he leaned his back against it. He adjusted the position of my hand in his before he spoke. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." His face got red.

With my hand that wasn't gripped onto his, I pushed my hair out of my face and said, "Its fine."

"You ok though? Jessica is getting kinda annoying with that phase that she says each time when see shes us either-"

I shrugged. "Its getting annoying but... I don't blame her for feeling that way though...you know? She misses him."

He nodded. "Yeah I don't blame her." He spoke soft. "Nor do I blame you."

"Yeah..." I said softly.

"C'mon lets find something to do that Casey won't get all 'I'm the adult here'. Kay?"

"Kay."

He opened his door and we stepped inside.

I sighed. "Got any board games up here?"

"I got the sweet game of revenge." He ended with a smile.

"Either we are doing something to Casey to get her back for walking in on us or we are playing _Sorry_, the board game."

He grabbed my other hand. "Well I really..." He laughed. "_Really_ like the first idea but...that might require her to go all 'I'm the adult here'ish on us. So that idea is out." He smiled. "I was talking about the board game. Its in my closet. Wanna play?"

"Sounds good to me." I laughed.

He pulled his head back shaking it a few times before he let go of my hands and went searching in his closet for the game. "Man, where is it?" He muttered

I sat on the left side of his bed, turning to the closet where Jonathan was found on his knees searching for it.

"C'mon it can't be that hard to find...I mean its probably buried under one of those shirts or sweatshirts." I said going onto the floor, crawling over to closet like a little kid.

He chuckled looking at me crawling.

"Umm..." I held up a few t-shirts, sweat pants and then I held up a black 'Washington Lacrosse' sweatshirt. "Ah." I said.

"You find it?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

I shook my head. "No. But I'm going to wear this." I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and put my arms through the sockets. The cotton felt warm and the sweatshirt itself felt big as it rested on my skin.

"Well you found my lacrosse sweatshirt." I heard him mutter.

I smiled as I continued looking.

It was when a few seconds later I leaned in too far into the closet, making me fall onto his closet floor. "Ahh." I said as my face landed on something hard.

Jonathan laughed and on purpose, not giving me the time to get up from the floor, fell flat on my back. "Hey did you find it yet?"

I groaned as I turned my head to side so I could breath in air and not Jonathan's sweaty tee shirt ...even though the air didn't have that much of a thrilling smell either. "I think so." I said having it hard to breath with this 100 and something pound 15 year old on my back.

He had his head on my shoulder and his legs on top of mine. "You serious?" There was curiosity in his voice again.

"Mhm. Its under my head. Now can you please get off of me?"

He laughed and got off.

I groaned a bit as I sat up. My rib cage felt all weird now.

"You ok?" He asked me. I could tell there was a smile on his face.

I grabbed the box and then stood up. "I'm fine. I just had only had 100 and something pound 15 year old guy laying on top of me." I shrugged.

"Hey." He patted his stomach once. "Its all muscle." He smiled and then said, "Now c'mon, I want to beat you in Sorry."

I smiled back and said, "Your on."


	23. Unconscious

**Ok, I really, really hope you like this chapter. I really really really hope you don't think its stupid, but criticism is ok. I_ need_ to know how i did. If your wondering why the wait was so long, well it was cause I got half way through with one idea and then suddenly this one hit me, and I ended up erasing everything and doing this one. funny thing is that i had you waiting over a month for this chapter and truthfully, this idea only toke me 4 days... **

**PLEASE READ AND _REVIEW!!_**

It was on the last day of school that I had my very first experience with...Flyboys.

It was when Jonathan and I were walking into his house that we heard the sound of something hitting metal. The metal sound of a robot hit by the foot of a overly sized bird kid to exact.

Sounds like a major science fiction situation? Am I right?

We looked at each other for a brief second and then brought our gazes upon the dark clouded sky to see a bunch, looked like about 6, overly sized bird kids, and about 20 metal, flying robots with piercing red eyes.

"What the fuck?" I heard Jonathan mutter.

"Ooh my god what is that?!" Casey asked, her eyes full of shock. She started walking backwards toward the house, her gaze still meeting the sky.

I shook my head trying to bring myself back to reality, back to the real world, back to the normal life. But that didn't work so well.

The action began.

Some people say that life comes at you fast, but what really comes at you fast, is flying metal parts.

Dashing from the sky, one of the winged kids, I couln't tell who, did a fast kick right at on of the flyboys, making it fall to the ground with pieces of itself falling off.

My eyes widened and I agreed with Jonathan. What the fuck.

"I thought we killed them all!" Max shouted to Fang beside her. Wow, there wings were long.

And that wasn't the end of the battle more kicking came and more voices erupted. Neighbors came out of there houses gasping 'call the cops' and also people in cars came to a complete stop just as one of the flying metal pieces landed right infront of there cars.

I looked at Jonathan fast,he was frozen in shock as his sister, just a few seconds ago was at his side, was now running in the house. Ooh god. I did a gulp.

More metal bodied robots started falling and more adrenaline came from Max and them as there fighting strength increased.

I tried to get a good look at Max face. She looked like she was getting tired as sweat and blood came from her face. Fang's face showed determination as all the other bird kids faces showed tiredness...but suddenly, there eyes went wide. More of the robots showed up, these ones seemed more advanced than the other ones.

Max's eyes were the biggest of them all.

"We sure didn't kill these ones." A boy with blond spiky hair said.

One of the bird kids caught my attention. It was a little girl, with white wings, and blond curly hair. She looked as if she was only 8 and she was kicking robot butts.Truly. Amazing. She fought hard, determined and looked very concentrated as she fought against these robots. Very impressive.

The fight continued and people were starting to back away fast, including Jonathan and I. I felt my heart beat fast as I saw about 10 people run into there houses. I felt like I was about to do the same...but something inside me was telling me to stay.

These flyboys were strong. Very strong. Just as Jeb was saying, they were here to kill and fighting in defense to save yourself, wouldn't kill nor stop them from there goal. The fight continued as the blood dripped, the wings flapped and the punching and kicking to increase.

Everyone had there cellphones in their hand. Voices saying "We found them!" others saying "Whats going on?! Help!!".

These robots were completely different then the first batch. These ones flying skill was just as good as Max's type. They flew fast and they fought hard. Hard toward determination.

The cops showed up seconds later. As they got out of there cars , they started darting toward the scene with guns.

_Don't shoot them. _Popped into my mind as a saw one of the cops hold it up high in the air pointing it toward Max first. I noticed that his hand was shaking. He then pointed to one of the flyboys.

I began praying that Max and the bird kids would get out of this situation alive. No getting hitting by guns or well getting there butts kicked by indestructible flyboys, which that one was kinda hard to grant because I saw a streak of blood flow from Max's face again. Eek.

Jonathan's arms shifted around my waist fast and started pulling me away from were I was standing, now heading toward the house, walking backwards as our eyes looked into the sky.

I saw Max's eyes go wide again as she saw the gun. She turned her face to the other bird kids and nodded. They nodded back.

The gun went off and I jumped so bad that Jonathan and I fell to the ground with a skidding sound against the wet cement. Before you could think, the sound of the shot hitting the metal of the robot was a ear bleeding sound with a follow of shower of metal hitting the street.

I gasped sucking in the most air that my lungs could possibly take almost chocking myself.

There must be some way that Max and the rest of them could get away with out getting killed. Some way...

Ok, as much as I want to say that Jeb is wrong about there being only one way to kill these more advanced flyboys, I noticed that the one that just got shot was part of the old batch. I could tell them apart because the first batch of robots wings were very...mechanical looking as of the others looked like real bird wings.

We ran inside as just a second later when another gun shot blew, and site of Max, Nick, Jeff and the others were flying off into the dark clouded sky at the speed of lightning.

I heard a loud cry of a little kid across the street right before I shut the front door. He was about the looks age of 5, and was gripping onto his mothers shoulders as she was running into their house. She was blocking his ears.

Seconds later, 3 white vans pulled up fast -making a loud skidding sound- a few feet away from Jonathan's house and a group of men in white coats came out holding nets.

The cops held there guns out at the flyboys as there arms shook like crazy.

"Don't shoot them. They're with us. It won't do any good to you." A man in the white coat said.

The cops faces looked clueless. The cops were obviously just trying to protect us humans from these robots as the robots were trying to help capture the bird kids.

My heart was beating hard against my rib cage as we finally got inside and the voices of the men started fading.

Jonathan locked the door and then leaned against it, looking like he just ran for his life...well he sort just did so. I probably looked the same as I leaned against the wall with my hand placed against my heart.

"GET THEM!" A mans voice yelled.

_BANG! _

Another gun shot, but with this one, there was no metal sound, there was a scream, a blood curling scream of a little girl.

We ran toward the window with no hesitation and realized the speed of lightning isn't fast enough.

I saw her falling. Falling fast. Faster than the way she soared up into the sky.Wings tucked behind her back. It was the little girl with the blond curls. "ANGEL!!" A voice screamed from a far distance. The impressive 8 year old was Angel.

"ANGEL!!" You could see Max soaring down, trying to catch her which seemed impossible as Angel kept falling until Max folded her wings in and then caught up to Angel's speed and grabbed her, then popped her big wings out saving them from falling any father down but suddenly, nets started shooting up into the air fast.

"MAX!!" I heard a voices yell.

One of the nets shot above Max and then came down on her fast, securing her in the net. Her wings flapped fast and eagerly, but gave up as the net started pulling unbreakably tight on her face, making her slow them down and landing softly on her feet with Angel in her arms. I gasped at the sight. Angel's arm was covered in blood and her eyes were shut. "Angel..." I see Max's lips form as she looked at the small girl in her arms.

The same man in the white coat that spoke just seconds ago, was seen holding a gun in his hands, aiming it high in the sky, while a cop was wide eyed with his hands up, slowly backing away from the man in the white coat. "Don't even think about fighting back! Flyboys, bring them down!"

Now all of the cops were backing away. Some staggering as they walked, tripping over metal pieces as the sight of the extra 20 or so flyboys came down from the sky and went into the white vans.

I squinted as I tried to find the bird kids and flyboys that had grip onto them, in the sky.I spotted them up high, some of my sight getting blocked off because of the trees.

Coming into a closer view you could see the very tight grips on the bird kids from the flyboys. I saw Fang's legs kicking against the flyboy that was holding him, but wasn't succeeding much. "MAX!" He yelled as he saw them pulling the net Max was in, into one of the empty vans. The rest of the big kids looked as if they gave up. Sweat dripping from there faces, legs dangling looking dead and eyes drooping.

They all began entering vans too.

"We got to stop them." I said quickly standing up from my position on my knees in front of the window. I walked only two steps before Jonathan's arms wrapped around my waist and then crossed them, grabbing tight onto my shoulders. "No we are not." His lips were against my ear.

I struggled in his grip,adrenaline shooting through my vanes fast. "At...least..."I tried walking but it didn't work. "Let...me." He gripped me tighter, if that was even possible.

"Hell no." He muttered into my ear again.

"Jon." I groaned and struggled again but his grip seemed unbreakable. "Your just gonna let them get away with this?"

"_Britta._" He groaned back mocking me in an intimidated voice and stopped his foot hard on the wood floor. He laughed quietly at his childish exaggerating imitation of me and then let his voice get tense. "They have guns and robots. Put it together and you can get killed with just saying the word 'stop' to them."

I didn't respond. Just something inside me was saying that I needed to get out there.

A flash back suddenly hit me. The day when Max was telling me that 'I didn't see anything' about when I saw her in California. The day that she threatened me not to tell anyone about it. 'Britta' She said. 'we are hiding away from the school a.k.a scientist lab. They treat us like animals. They put us in dog cages! I don't want to go back! None of do! And if everyone around here knows our secret, people are gonna call the police and bring us back to the science lab. F-Nick , Jeff and I don't want to go back Britta.'

_I don't want to go back Britta. _Hit me over and over.

I pursed my lips tight.

"If you go out there, you will end up like the bird kid that got shot by the man in the white coat. The one with the gun."I shuddered at the image in my head. The blood dripping from her arm... His voice sounded as if he was trying to explain something difficult to a two year old.

I sighed loudly.

He straightened his position but didn't let go of me. "See my point."

I heard the engine of the vans go off, it gave off a loud rumbling noise. I struggled in his grip one last time.

"Max!!" I heard a voice yell. It sounded like Fang.

"Fang!!" Max's voice was clear and loud.

"Let go of me!" An unfamiliar girls voice yelled.

"I'm not going back!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Iggy suddenly yell.

Then, one last one. "I'm only a dog, what did I ever do to you?!" Some...animal?...someone?...something yelled.

"Britta." Jonathan said pulling me back, hard against his chest as I got a bit free for only a millisecond.

I stepped on his foot. "Let go of me." I muttered through my teeth.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said and laughed at my attempt to get free.

I tried not to let a smile or laugh in. "Jon, we have to save them! Do you know what those scientist can do to them?!" I struggled again as more adrenaline shot through me and my heart started beating fast.

"Do you know what a gun can do to you?" He muttered against my ear.

I stepped on his foot again. "Yes I do. Now let go and stop...treating me like a child." I shook my shoulders hoping to get his grip loose, it hurt against the sides of my arms.

He didn't let go. My arms started to burn. God he was strong. "I'm not treating you like a _child._" He made his words sound distusted. "I'm just am only going to let go of you if you promise not to run out there. I'm not letting my girlfriend get _killed._"

I couln't concentrate on his words, all I could do was think about was the vans that could drive away any second and the burning feeling on my arms. "Joooonnnn!" I muttered loudly. "Owww that hurts." I closed my eyes shut tight.

He gasped and loosened his grip but didn't let go, he was _so _treating me like a five year old. "Sorry."

When I opened my eyes, I saw stars dancing around the room. I leaned back, falling a bit.

He saved me from making us fall again.

"What, are you already a werewolf or something?" I said rolling my shoulders a bit.

He laughed. "No." Then finally, he let go of the grip on me and started lightly going up and down my arms with his hands, trying to sooth the weird burning in my arms. Before it was like he was the flyboy and I was a bird kid, now he was just...Jonathan I guess. Does all of this even make any sence?

No. It doesn't.

He lightly grabbed my waist and spun me around to face him. "I'm sorry." He ended with a tiny forgiving smile.

I shook my head closing my eyes, "Its ok." I said softly.

When I opened my eyes, I glanced out the window. I saw Max getting pulled into one direction to one van and Fang and the rest getting tugged into another.I bit my lip and then turned back to Jonathan.

He nodded. "I just don't want you to get...killed." When he said killed, his voice was disgusted again. He brushed my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes.

I gave a smile in the corner of my mouth and let out a breath. "Yeah, that wouldn't be...good."

He laughed and placed his hands very lightly on my shoulder, then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "No it wouldn't be." His voice was soft like a whisper. He slid his hands from my shoulders, going down my arms, finding my hands, holding onto them.

The house phone rang.

"Stay _right_ here." He said to me and then did a feet dragging slow jog into the kitchen as he left me alone in the dinning room...

I looked out the window, the flyboys were still trying to get Fang into the van, and the white coats were still trying to get Max and unconscious Angel into the other van.

Adrenaline shot through my vanes again.

What was with me?!

I saw them pointing the gun at Max's face, she showed no sign of fear.

And then I heard Fang scream as a flyboy punched him in the face, blood started to drip from his jaw.

I gulped at the sight of it. My heart started beating fast as my breathing sped up and I felt like I could save them. Or well at least stop them from taking them away.

I spotted a sharp piece of metal near Max. I could grab that and cut the net and if I freed Max, she could surly save Fang, and then we would have Fang on our side who could help us save the others. Good plan right?

This quick idea seemed like gold. Pure gold.

I heard Jonathan talking fast into the phone, probably retelling the scene to someone.

I began to tip toe toward the door, I wanted to run but I didn't want to make noise because if Jonathan heard me, there would be no way that I could do this plan. I had to do it quick too.

My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I undid the lock, it made a clicking sound. I froze waiting for Jonathan to come in screaming 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' and then grab me before I could run out there. But I still heard him talking on the phone."Joe, listen to this. And so when the bird kids were flying off wicked fast, the guy in the white coat grabbed a gun from a cop and aimed it high in the sky--" He rambled on and on. I smiled. Ooh do I love him.

Now that the door was unlocked, all I had to do was open it without Jonathan knowing. I slowly grabbed the handle and then twisted it fast and yanked it open fast but it was only a crack. Because I did it fast, it didn't make much of a sound as if I were to do it slow.

I opened the door a bit more and made just enough room for me to fit through. As my foot stepped outside, my heart felt like it was going to explode. I knew this was going to be a risk, but I felt like I could do it. I _knew_ I could.

I got myself out and shut the door with success.

I was_ finally_ out.

I saw Max scrambling in the net with poor Angel in her hands and Fang holding on to the sides of the van as a flyboy was trying to push him in. I ran down the front steps and let the adrenaline do the rest...

Max's glance met mine when I began going over to them. She shook her head rapidly. I rolled my eyes and found a big piece of metal by my foot, it was bigger and sharper than the one that I was first planning to get. Gripping it in my hands, I walked toward Max, now leaving Jonathan's driveway and headed into the street.

The man that was tugging Max into the van walked away from her frustrated and went over to another man and started communicating with him, I could hear the frustration in his voice.

I walked a bit faster toward Max. I could feel the eyes of people in houses on me as the cops were gathering in there cars, talking on there walky talkies and cellphones, to distracted to notice me.

"What are you doing?!" Max whispered to me. "Go back inside! Your making a big mistake being out here!"

I didn't listen to her.

If your wondering, the flyboys had there backs to Max and I, so that's why I haven't gotten spotted by them.

Her eyes met someones. Fang's probably.

I heard the pulse of my heart in my ears and on pumping hard in my wrists. _I can do this. Do this for Max, save them. C'mon._

'I don't want to go back Britta!', 'They put us in dog cages!', 'You better not report us to the scientist lab!'.

'I just don't want you to get...killed.', 'Tell me.', 'So what did Max say this morning?' ,'Secret? OK? But you can trust me, I hope you know that.', 'So were exactly did you see these bird kids?'

I semi ran the remaining distance to Max.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered again.

Ignored her again and put the sharp metal piece against the rope but didn't pull yet because my glances met the unconscious little girl in her arms.

'If you go out there, you will end up like the bird kid that got shot by the man in the white coat. The one with the gun.'

"Ah let GO of me!" I heard Fang yell.

I gulped and pushed the thought away. I toke in a deep breath and then let it out. I gripped the rope tighter and the piece of metal then yanked it.

None of the rope broke off. I tried again. Not even a string.

"Unbreakable. It won't budge." I kept on trying and trying and trying. It has to break. It has to! My heart kept on thumping loudly, getting louder by the second. "Ok Max, once I get this thing..."I tried again, still nothing. "off of you. we...well you can get Fang from the flyboys." I spoke through my teeth trying to keep my voice low. I could hear the frustration in my voice as I kept on trying to rip the rope but nothing would happen.

"_Britta..."_ Max whispered. "Go_ back_ inside."

"Max, just give me a second, I almost got it." I tried to rip it in different spots hoping in some miracle that it would break even though I had a very strong feeling that it wasn't going to. This was surely unbreakable rope.

"C'mon. Just a little break..." As I was doing this, I tried very hard to keep my eyes off of Angel.

"_Britta. Leave._" Her voice was a soft whisper. No one could hear her except me. "Leave!" She warned me.

I just kept on trying to break her free. I leaned over to my right, reaching for a new metal piece,this one seemed to be getting dull, but just as I did that, something stiff gripped my neck tight. The metal piece I held in my hand dropped as I turned around to see that the hand on my neck led to a flyboy.

I gulped. It was getting harder to breath.

"Back away." Spoke someone.

I turned my head face forward to see a cop with glasses, standing a few feet behind Max, pointing a gun at the flyboy with his hands shaking like crazy. "Back away." He repeated.

I felt the fingers of the flyboys hand go more around my neck.

Uh oh.

My heart started beating fast. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight it of course, what do I look like I have super powers or something that will kill an indestrucktable flyboy?

I looked down at Max, her eyes were wide and had her head shaking. She looked away from me and I saw her eyes find something. Probably Fang's again.

"Back. Away." Said the cop.

"Don't shot him!" Said the white coat with brown hair suddenly appearing. "If you shot him, it won't do anything!" The white coat was right but the cop didn't believe him one bit.

The cops worried/scared eyes went from the flyboy, to me, to the white coat. His hands trembling.

I tried to find my voice but it felt gone, lost it seemed. My breathing felt like it was getting shorter and shorter, making it impossible to speak.The hand was tightening and slowly turning my neck in an uncomfortable position.

I didn't want to know what was to happen next.

There was no escape. No where to run. No where to hide. No one to stop this.

I felt the sweat gain up at the rim of my forehead as my heart started pulsing faster and faster. I felt myself shaking too.

I gave one last look at the cop, who's eyes were searching the crowd nervously as the gun trembled nervously in his hand. In the corner of my eye, I could see the scientist fumbling for the gun in his pocket and suddenly pulled it out aiming at the police man who was trying to save me."If you shoot, we shoot."

I felt my face go red and slowly turn blue. My lungs felt as if they were gonna burst. I could not breath.

The flyboy started tugging me away from Max, dragging me along the street, my shirt getting caught against metal peices and rocks and my head started banging against the robots legs. I started feeling dizzy.

The cop still had his gun pointed at the flyboy. It was the situation were the police killed themselves for there people. A sacrifice to save me.

My body dragged hard against the street, turning this way and that way getting pulled toward a van and moving around flyboys as they got out of there vans, probably thinking they needed to go into fight again. Then there was my head being twisted uncomfortably in the hands of this robot. I was going to die, I had only so much air left to satify my lungs...

Uh Oh...

...Jonathan?...Help?

Breath Britta, breath! I started flapping my hands but that didn't do anything. I started kicking my feet, but that only made them hit hard against the concrete. I turned my head around not facing the cop who was trying to aim perfectly at the flyboy and closed my eyes tight.

"BANG! BANG!"

I felt a _killing_ pain shot through me as I felt the world spin and my life suddenly _crash_.

"BRITTA!! _NOOOOO_!!" was the last thing I heard. It was the voice of Jonathan, Jonathan, the one I loved, the one that told me not to come out here because he didn't want me killed and to end up like Angel, the one that warned me about this, the one that loves me, the one that I need, the one that just saw me get shot just before darkness crashed over me.

I kept on feeling pain and more pain, I kept on sinking and sinking, nothing to hold onto. I tryed to fight back, but nothing was happening. I just kept falling into darkness, deeper and deeper as the Earth shift back and forth.

And then suddenly, I felt everything enclose and seal up as I knew as to what had just happened. I got shot.

The darkness toke over me.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV!!**

I can't believe she assumed that I was now a werewolf. I mean c'mon, that's a little insulting when its not the truth. But I just laughed it off and answer, "No." I then put my hands as light as possible on her shoulders, getting the warm feeling of her cotton, white long sleeve shirt and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. Her body suddenly relaxed. I toke in a deep breath and grabbed her waist, turning her around and said with a small smile, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and spoke softly, it was hard to hear."Its ok." Then she turned her attention to outside, looking out the window.

I tried to bring her attention back to me and tried making my point clearer too. "I just don't want you to get...killed."

She gave an uneasy laugh, looking a bit distracted but she ended it with a smile, meeting my glance then said, "Yeah,that wouldn't be... good."

I laughed a bit, then said with my voice soft, "No it wouldn't be." Then next, put my hands lightly on her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her forehead. I was thinking of going to her lips next but decided against it, it wasn't the best time to do that, and slid my hands down her arms and found her small hands, as they with ease, fit in mine.

The stupid house phone suddenly went off.

"Stay _right_ here." I said to her and then let go of her hands, sorta jogged out of the dining room, heading into the kitchen.

Reaching there at the third ring, I quickly looked at the bright lit screen reading the number of my good friend Joe. "Hey your not gonna believe this." I answered.

Mumbling on and on about what I had just seen, I had suddenly realized that I made the mistake of my life. I left a very sneaky girl in my dining room alone. A very bad mistake. My heart began pounding against my chest as I waited for the response of Britta when my sister called her name just a second later.

No response.

Shit.

I slammed the phone down without saying bye to Joe as he kept on talking and talking about how lucky I was to see it all. Hes a big action type of guy. Hes likes this stuff. But man did he not know what I had just seen a few minutes ago and surely now, my girlfriend was out there, being a sure loser.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the door. I am such an idiot. Ooh, and did I mention my girlfriend was one too?

What was with her?! Trying to save overly sized bird kids. Jeez. Shes gonna kill herself out there! Those scientist are not gonna be afraid to steel another gun from a Fork's police and shot her. Ooh mother.

Casey's eyes were squirming everywhere as I practically ran _into_ the door, fumbling for the knob.

"Where is she?" She asked almost to herself but then the light to that light bulb in her never-working-mind suddenly popped on. "Ooh my god, she is out there isn't she!"

I didn't want to answer my annoying sister. Well, I couldn't answer her because for all I knew was that all of those hard core lacrosse training could not make me fast enough to stop a gun from shooting at my girl.

"BRITTA!!_NOOOOOOOO_!!" I shouted just as the gun shots went off as I stood in the doorway of the separation of outside and in.

I had seen it all. The crappy aim at the flyboy, missing him and aiming at Britta due to his shaky hands and the fast movements of the flyboy who was holding onto her...

I realized that also the cop, not just Britta, hit the ground. I saw a white coat pointing a Forks Police Gun as he stood a few feet away from him.

A sacrifice.

"_BRITTA!!_ _NOOOOOOO!!_" I shouted again as loud as my voice could go. It was so loud it killed my ears so bad, that when I was done and didn't speak, the silence made my ears feel all weird.

My world collapsed. My ankles started feeling like jello as I ran as fast as I could toward her. Everything around me turned to blurs. I could hear mumbling voices, feet scattering against the wet street as the rain started falling from the dark clouds that covered Forks and vans starting up again.

I hovered over Britta as soon as I reached her as she lay on an awkward position on the ground where the flyboy had let go her. I feel onto my knees hard as ever and then without control my body leaned forward, I saved myself with my jelloy elbows and hands.

"Britta..." I said out of breath as I bent over her, close to her face now. "Britta." I repeated hoping that her beautiful brown eyes would open and she would be all right.

Ya like that was gonna happen.

And well, as soon as my eyes traveled from her face down to her arms, I could see the blood, I could see where the bullet hit her.

She could not die. Not here. Not now.

I couldn't get words out of my freakin mouth as it hung wide open. We needed an ambulance right _now_.

People began running over to the unconscious body of my girl and I like crazy. They all gasped "What should we do?!" or "Call an ambulance! Somebody!"

Casey finally got her aggressive side on as she tried to get next to me, pushing through the crowd yelling "That's my brother, let me through!"

Jeez Casey.

Her breath was flowing on my neck as she too was on her knees and elbows leaning close to Britta. "Ooh my, ohhhh my."

As for me, I was still in shook. My fingers were just a hair from touching the blood on her white shirt from were it leaked from, aka the place on her right arm where she got shot. You with me now? Good.

My sight got really blurry this time, the white and red from her shirt were moving to side to side. Hold it together Jon. Hold it together.

Around me voices and actions were all in slow mo now. Like Mario smash brothers when you clicked 'slow mo' as your fighting style. You like that game too?

I began to get a little side tracked as I gazed upon Britta. Remembering all of the memories, and the good times we had together. I actually was so distracted, I started laughing at the memory when I creamed her in Mario Smash Brother and she got all mad at me for going to hard on her and then she kept on coming up with all these excuses why she didn't do well. One of them was because I kept on distracting her. Ya, ya so what if I kept on reminding her that I was so gonna beat her as I glanced at her life line, she had one life left as for I had 15.

Then I remembered the time we played Sorry. Ya I beat her there too. I think she got more mad at me then then when we played video games. Hmm...

Next what hit me was the time when she got so scared when we were watching CSI that she said that she was just grossed out about the blood that she saw. Ya sure, wrapping both of her arms around me and yelling at me not to leave when I tried to take her arms off of me because I needed to get the phone, really proves how grossed out she was... That made me start cracking up.

Then what brought a steady smile to my face was the day that I made her fall in school and made her late for homeroom. That was the first time I actually got to talk to her, she never really seemed to notice me before that. That was a good day.

I felt the blurs get stronger and stronger again as my hand brushed away the hair that was covering part of her face. I toke in a deep shaky breath and let it out slow. Hold it together. My face got serious again.

I was thinking of putting her in my arms instead of keeping her there on the ground , right arm covered in blood, and her neck seemed all weirdly bent. Stupid Flyboy.

I toke my sight off of Britta, ready to punch some robot ass...I mean butt, and look toward those big white vans where the flyboys, bird kids and evil scientist were loading into a few minutes ago. Turns out that the scientist were being surrounded by a good amount of cops holding guns in front of them as one scientist, the one who killed the cop, was being handcuffed by a cop with black curly hair that you could see sticking out of his hat. Then there were the flyboys being rounded into vans again. I could see how they got them in there. A Forks Police man with now blond hair was demanding a small, fragile looking scientist to round the robots in the vans. You could see this scientist move around nervously doing so. You couldn't miss him.

A few seconds later, an ambulance and news reporters started showing up.

People started rushing out of the ambulance just as quick as they arrived. It was getting hard to stay by Britta's side as they all aggressively shoved around her and put her unconscious body on the stretcher. Ok, enough with the word 'unconcious'!

I felt as if I was famous because suddenly a bunch of microphones came right up to my face. I pushed them away and ran up to the ambulance as quick as I could before they could shut the doors on me.

"Wooh ,wooh, wooh, were do you think your going kid?" Said a man with bright red hair in a navy blue uniform with a red cross on his jacket.

"Uh I'm kinda her boyfriend!" I shouted over the loud voices of everyone.

The man raised one of his bright red fury eye brows.

"Come on lets go, go, go!" A women shouted.

People started scramming around faster than they were before.

"Come on, let me in!" I yelled. "If she were conscious," I pointed to Britta as she lay on the stretcher surrounded by doctors and people in those navy blue uniforms, "she would want me in there with her!"

"Fox 25, and tell me, how do you know this girl?" A mic shoved into my face and I pushed it away with anger.

"You know her, right?" A women that was also in a navy blue uniform asked me making sure tone and motioned to Britta.

"Yes!" I said as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Get in!" She yelled and pointed into the van.

"And wait, how do you know this girl?!" Another mic got shoved in my face just as I put one leg in the ambulance and pushed up. "Ow." I said as it banged against my mouth hard. I pushed it away and ran over to Britta, shoving the doctors out of the way. I heard a few comments as I did so. "What is he doing here?" , "Who is he?!" , "Wooooh slow down there little boy." and of course, "Who is she?"

She.

Casey ran into the ambulance just before the doors closed. I had my knees on the ground , on the left side of Britta's body when I saw this happen. "Casey." I groaned. She, once again, ran forward but this time into me. "Get off." I said regaining my balance on the floor of the moving vehicle. I gripped onto the stretcher.

"Move." Yelled a few doctors at Casey.

"Ya, Casey, move."

And she did, to be more specific, towards the back doors. When she met my glance, she gave me her I-hate-you stare. Ignored it.

I looked down at Britta. I don't know how I could let this happen, I don't know how it well _could _happen, getting shot by a cop in miss of a freaking robot. But it wasn't just that that got me mad, it was how I felt about myself. I felt horrible. I let my girlfriend get shot. I should have heard her going out the door. I should have been more protective with her. But yet, she got made at me for being to protective... And then, what if she went out there because she was mad at me _for_ being _to_ protective with the 'don't go out there' thing. Ahhh!

Or maybe she was just mad at me because I wouldn't let go of her...which leads us back to number one...

I don't know, I really don't. When she wakes up, is she gonna be mad at me for treating her in a way that she didn't like and say that if I helped her maybe we could have saved Max and them? I don't know.

Or will she be mad at me cause I didn't hear her go out the door and she was expecting me to stop her or something...? I don't know.

Maybe she won't speak to me again? What?! Or what if she doesn't remember me because the bullet somehow messed up her mind...just like that girl in 50 First Dates, well except that girl was in a car crash...

"What the crap are you thinking?!" I said in a loud whisper to myself.

I felt eyes on me. Crap, I said that out loud didn't I.

Ok, well this is a complete over reaction...right?

_Everything is going to be okay. Stay positive, stay positive. _I thought, making sure that I didn't speak out loud this time.

I toke in about 10 deep breaths before I looked back down at the girl I loved and grabbed her left hand.

Everyone in here started shuffling around.

_God this space was getting tight_. I thought as people kept on bumping into me. They were doing all of this medical stuff I didn't understand on Britta's arm and head and stuff...

You would think I would know what they are doing to her because my Mom is a nurse...but well really, I didn't.

Also, I was continuously asked questions such as, well the obvious "What happened?", and well I answered them. Then there was the not so obvious "Is she allergic to-" and then they listed off about 10 med names that I had no clue what they meant or... did.

I shrugged and replied. "I really don't know."

Britta looked sorta... peaceful unconscious - there we go again- , as for I was stressing out and truthfully, things haven't even begun.

"What a wonderful way to start summer vacation." I mumbled to myself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Did you like it? Was it good? Amazing? Horrible? Okay? Anythinggg?!**


	24. Make it stop

**Okay, I'm so happy to see all the reviews from u peoples out there. so thanks to those people. anyways, im thinking that i'm gonna go back to some of the previous chapters and redo some of them. not redo like,u have to reread them, but, write it better, make it less stupid...i guess? and lastly, sorry for the wait again...my fault.**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Jonathan's POV!!**

As we got into the hospital, it was hard for me to keep up with Britta as we had to run down the endless hallways with people shuffling around, doctors running up to us, and all that great stuff.

I tried to keep my hand gripped firmly on the stretcher where Britta lay still...unconscious. The EMT's kept on saying that once we got her in the hospital, on the bed, the doctors did all there medical stuff, then they will probably be able to tell when she would wake up. I prayed for that moment to be soon, but yet, I could be stuck here for days they commented.

Suddenly everyone toke a sharp turn down the hallway and wheeled into a room towards the end of the hallway.I only got a glance inside the room everyone was going into before the man with the red hair stopped me from going in.

I tried to get around him but he wouldn't let me.

"Your not going anywhere near this room until they say you can son, something pretty serious happened to her and they don't want you in there." His voice was deep as he talked with his jaw slightly moving. His hand rubbed against his chin as he gave me a serious look.

"Your kidding right?! Let me in!" I complained.

He shook his head rapidly. "No way kid. Now go over there," He pointed to a seating area across the hall. In one chair there was a man snoring with a newspaper on top of him, and in another, there was a lady with her 3 kids as they cried and screamed tugging at her shirt. Her expression showed that it was a long day.

I went on the top of my toes, peering into the window on the closed door. From what I can tell in this dark room that there was about 5 doctors in there as they crowed around Britta as she lay in the hospital bed. I couldn't see much of her due to the doctors and the curtain that was separating the room in half. Although, I was able to see her feet as a doctor, young looking, with blond hair, swiftly moved to the other side of the bed, peering over Britta.

I recognized this man. His name was Carlisle Cullen, the step father of Edward. The famous doctor of Forks. Everyone knew him.

"C'mon kid." The man with the red hair put his hand on my shoulder and lightly pushed me back down on the balls of my feet. "I know what it feels like to not be able to go in there when you feel you must for the one you love, but sorry kid, you can't." He patted my shoulder twice, then said. "I will let you know when you can though." He winked at me.

"Right away." I reminded him with a sigh.

"Right away." He agreed with a nod.

I walked away from him, dragging my feet against the squeaky clean floors then plopped my self in a chair and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I groaned.

Aw man, how long is it gonna be till I can go in there? I asked myself. Seriously, I really do think I should be allowed to be in there. I mean, I was the one there at the scene, the one that knows what really happened, the one that if she was conscious she would want me there.

Casey appeared next to me, kneeling next to the chair I was in. "Hey." She said quietly.

I had totally forgotten about her. "Hey." I responded, my voice sounded dull and tired.

Her hand went on my shoulder. "Everything will be okay. Really, it will."

I groaned again. "Ya,ya." I answered.

"Jonny." She said calmly.

"Don't call me that." I muttered.

She ignored that comment and went on what with she was going to say. "Just wait for the doctor to say you can go in. Okay? Just wait."

"I can't wait. I want to go in there now."

"Do you really want to see tons of blood and needles?" She asked.

I didn't respond.

"I don't think its the best thing for you to see..."

The voices of the little kids got louder and louder that my head started to throb. I was beginning to get headache.

"Ahh those screams are giving me a headache." I said and opened my eyes, then titled my head to meet Casey's glance.

She nodded. "Me too."

I stood up.

"Where you going?" She asked me.

"Getting an advil." I answered and then began walking to the front desk of the ER.

A lady with big blue glasses looked up at me. "Can I help you sir?" Her voice was squeaky and a bit loud. Now listening to that all day would give me a headache too.

"Uh," I shook my head as one of the baby screams went right through my ears, leaving a ringing sound. "Can I have an advil or something."

She sighed. "I know, I don't like babies screams either but we all have to live with them." She said in a creepy understanding tone.

"Please?" I tried as a all three of the babies began to wail out a cry.

She sighed again then span in her chair and reached into a draw. She pulled out a pill in a plastic wrap, then undid the wrap and handed me the pill. "The water bubblier is over there." She pointed down the hall.

I nodded and sighed in relief , threw it my mouth, then swallowed and walked down the hallway to the water filter.

I guzzled down the small cup of water and refilled a few times before I walked back to the waiting room.

My head was starting to feel a little better, but it felt amazing once the lady and the three babies left about long 20 minutes later. I let out a breath and sank into the chair, enjoying the silence.

"_Where is she?!_" Yelled a strange familiar voice.

I turned my head to find Britta's Mom, Susan, running toward the front desk. "_Where is she?!_" She asked again.

The lady with the blue glasses stood up from her chair and asked, "Who?" very calm and polite.

"My _daughter_, Britta!" She yelled.

"Ooh." She answered. "Right in there." She pointed toward the room.

I wasn't to sure if I should make myself present right now, so I dug myself more into the chair hoping she wouldn't see me.

So, Susan ran into the room. Ya, so _she_ gets to go in. Not me. Her.

Ya, ya, I know its her Mom in all but...

My thought was interrupted by my own Mom. She too came in running but didn't stop at the front desk, she spotted us quickly.

"Mom." Casey said in relief.

"Just tell me. What happened." Her breathing was heavy as she talked us, kneeling on the floor behind my chair and well we told her, it being kinda hard on me at least retelling all the blood goring details.

"Okay. Okay." She toke in a deep breath. Her eyes went from Casey and I a few times before she said calmly trying to take it all in, "I'm going to go in there. See how Susan is...holding up." She nodded quickly and began to walk away, her high heels making that click-y noise on the tile floor.

I stood up and walked with her.

The man with the red hair of course let my Mom in but didn't let me. "But I'm with my Mom." I said trying to get past him.

"Ya,ya." He answered.

"But-"

"No." He went inside the room and shut the door in my face.

So, I ended up back at the waiting room ,for I don't know how long, before I heard the words I've been dieing to hear. "Hey kid, come here."

I turned around to find the man with the red hair holding the door open and pointing for me to go in. "C'mon." He said.

I stood up with out thought and then practically ran to the room. He shut the door behind me.

I felt even more pain as I stared at Britta's body as it had wires, plugs, bandages, blood stains and a cast (that was around her neck). Susan's sobbing didn't help to much either.

I gripped my hands around the metal bar on the hospital bed as I looked at Britta with an aching pain as Susan spoke breaking away from her tissue."You..."Her voice was raspy and uneven.

"Me? I didn't do anything." I said trying to have my voice stay calm, my eyes still on Britta focusing on her right arm that was wrapped in a bandage with once again bloodstains. I winced at sight.

She toke in a deep breath. "But you let it happen." Her voice was very quiet, crackling a little.

"I didn't let anything happen. Besides I told her not to go out there." I said straight out.

She shook her head over and over as she blew her nose. She was seated in a chair on the right side of the bed, next to Britta's left arm. I looked toward the other side of the hospital bed to find another chair but it was longer, looking like an over night bed. I sat down there. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but was doable.

"I feel as much pain as you feel Susan." I said.

She didn't respond.

Looking at Britta was like looking at a car crash; hard to look away; painful to see. Except a car didn't crash in this situation. My _world_ crashed. More like collapsed.

I brushed Britta's brown silky hair out of her face,pushing it away from her closed eyes and sighed, how could this have happened? I cotton ball formed in my throat but I pushed it down, gulping loudly. Hold it together.

I couldn't put to words what this girl meant to me and here I am watching her on this ...death bed bleeding to death! I can't do anything to make this situation better and it kills to watch it.

My Mom was coming back and forth into the room. She kept on trying to help out Susan, talking to her, telling her it was alright and that we are here for her, all that stuff. Then there was my sister who let a tear streak down her face when she saw Britta. This all made me feel like I should be crying too but I couldn't do that...Guys don't cry...

My eyes felt like they could close for the night any second now as the time creased. The doctor had told us that Britta would wake up when she wakes. They were guessing tonight but they also told us it could be days, like said by the EMT. Way to say it to our faces Doc.By the way, this made Susan cry even harder. I think I need another Advil.

I looked at my cell phone checking the time to see that it is 10:34pm. How long have we been here, since 3 in the afternoon or something? Jeez.

Susan was reading one of her magazines that she enjoys reading in her spare time. Southern Living or something? Yeah. I kept on hearing the occasional sniffles, coughs and silence as the tears dripped down her face. I tried talking to her but she just rejected the conversation with holding her hand up.

My hands felt a little weird when I toke them off the handle bar that went from the top of the bed to the last quarter of it I was guessing.

My eyes once again flickered to the wires connected to her arm. There was a bandage around the place where the bullet hit, right above the elbow and then you could see the wires that were connected to her from under that tan/blood stained red colored bandage. I felt horrible.

Then there was her neck as it was surrounded tightly by this white cast. Stupid damn flyboy! Oohh boy could I kill that thing now.

I wonder what they are doing right now...or what the cops did to them...? What about the scientist?

I hoped they were dead.

Hey, hey, hey, if something put the person you love the most in a near death situation you would want them dead too. Trust me.

Doctors and nurses kept on coming in every 30 minutes ,it seemed, to check on everything. Her heart rate, breathing, pulse, etc. Everything was getting very uneasy as the time creased on, hour after, after hour and so on.

Susan was positioned awkwardly in the chair she was sitting in, with her head on her hand and elbow leaning against the wall for support as she snoozed.

My eyes felt so weak as if I could just close them and I would drift into a deep, nice, long sleep, gaining those extra hours I need. Oooh did that sound good now.

My eyes automatically flickered to the pillow rested at the end of the over night bed I was sitting on and that soon made my head just drop against it, making me sprawl across the small, uncomfortable bed with my arms and legs hanging off of it and my face dug deep into the soft pillow that had a deep minty clean scent.

I let out a breath.

Suddenly the shifting noises of blankets, an increasing beeping noise coming from a machine and a small moan came from beside me. I shoot up from my position, seeing stars for a quick second, then forced my eyes to make contact with the open deep brown eyes of Britta.

She gasped. "Jonathan."

My body felt stiff as ever, unsure how to react. My head began to thump loudly in my ears moving with my fast heart beat. I gasped too. "Britta."

"What...what...happened?" She pondered for a moment collecting her thoughts but just a second later her eyes widened big with fear streaking across her face. She knew.

Our arms wrapped around each other as I flung my upper body over the bed's bar, it dug deep into my stomach as Britta pulled me closer to her as she sat up.She kept on wincing and groaning saying, "Make it stop, it...it hurts."

I couldn't form the words to say.

Loud sniffles came from her as she dug her face into my shoulder, her words muffled as she spoke into my shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just, just," She swallowed. "forgive me."

Her long brown hair got dangled into my face and mouth as I dug my head into her hair.I kissed her hair. "Of course I forgive you." I managed to get out. It was a relief to know that she wasn't mad at _me_ and that she wanted forgiveness from _me_, not the other way around. Well, never mind that now, to think of it, how about the fact that its a relief that she is alive! I leaned down a bit further, letting her back lay against her hospital bed, she toke her right arm off of me, I was guess cause it hurt to much to move it.

"Just what where you thinking?" I murmured. "You scared the living hell out of me, I thought I'd never see you...again." My voice was quiet as I spoke.

She sniffed louder. "I thought I'd never see you again either...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over as she readjusted her position of her arms around me. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have listened to you, you were right."

I toke in a deep breath. "Shhh, shhh. Its okay, everything is going to be okay." I said calmly trying to obviously calm her down. I stroked my hand up and down her back, she felt cold as she was only in a hospital gown.

I felt her body relaxed but tensed up again, "Ooooowww. _Everything_ hurts Jon." She groaned twisting a bit. "Make it stop." She mumbled into my ear.

"Just...just hold on." I whispered. "Susan, wake up. We need a doctor quick." I said, hoping that she would wake to my voice. "Everything is going to be okay." I said into Britta's hair again and I really did hope so.

"Mom?" There was curiosity in her voice as she spoke. She toke her head off my should her to look at her Mom positioned to her left.

Susan's eyes opened wide in a second. "Britta."

I let go of her as she wrapped her arms around her Mom tightly. They spoke to each other quietly. I could only hear Britta as she kept on repeating 'I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'.

I ran out of the room into the hospital's hallway in search for a doctor. "Shes wake." I said loud enough to be heard. It felt so good to say those words.

Losing her would have been something that couldn't be put to words. But having her live was another situation. Everything felt like it needed to be told, everything felt like what if we weren't this lucky that she survived, everything felt unreal, unsure, a dream almost.

It was hard to stay away from Britta for long, so it was good that we got a doctor and nurse in the room in a flash.

Britta let go of her Mom and reached over to me again as I walked -well almost ran- back over to her. My arms went around her without hesitation.

I toke in a deep breath, her scent filling my lungs.

We broke apart when the nurse coughed loudly. I grabbed Britta's hand and toke my seat on the bed I was planing and still hoping to fall asleep on soon. I yawned loudly.

"It hurts." Britta winced again. "All of it."

Dr.Cullen nodded.

They had her take an X-Rays on her arm which well needs to be taken care of...a lot. Medicine every 3 hours, uncountable bleeding -it seemed-, and a cast. She has purple bruises all over her body and complains about them every time she moves. Giving her a numbing medication didn't kick in for a while so we had to listen to her complain about how nothing was making her feel better.

They told her about her neck and that it turns out that there is a bone in her neck is broken, so she has to keep the cast around her neck for 4 weeks plus take this complicated name of medicine.

During this time all I could do was watch. It was horrible to look at her suffer through my tired, sleepy, droopy eyes. I repositioned myself sitting up straight as Britta let out a scream as the nurse shoved a needle in her upper right arm. Britta closed her eyes, her face showing pain.

If I was Britta, I don't know how I would survive. Gushing blood, broken neck, extreme pain in the arm, bruises everywhere. Let me say this, we are lucky...very lucky that she is alive...as I have said before.

Complaining and apologizing was all you could get out of Britta though. On top of that she wouldn't eat and sleep, the things Dr.Cullen wanted her to do. So they ended up giving her a sleeping pill...which didn't kick in until about an hour later;4:30AM.

Britta yawed loudly and twisted in the bed.

"Make sure she sleeps, eats when she wakes up and then we will put the IV in her." Dr.Cullen directed Susan.

She nodded, dark bags under her eyes. "Okay." She spoke with her voice soft and calm.

Dr.Cullen nodded twice then walked out of the room with the nurse following slowly behind him.

Britta turned over on her right side. She stared at me as I lay on the uncomfortable over night bed with my legs and arms going off of it.

"Go to sleep." I said softly then yawned.

She shook her head slightly, with her eyes closed lightly.

"Why?" I asked a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry..."

I yawned then said. "Its okay. Its okay. Lets just talk about it later, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too."

She nodded, adjusted her pillow then closed her eyes. She drifted into sleep seconds later.

"Your not sticking that thing in me!" Britta demanded as doctor Cullen held the IV needle just centimeters away from her arm. She twisted away from him and the needle.

It was 7:30 in the morning and I felt like I could crash any 5 seconds now. I felt like crap.

"Its not going to hurt, your arm is numbed, you won't feel a thing." Dr.Cullen assured.

"But I can sure see it!" Britta squirmed away from the needle again, gripping onto the metal bar of the bed.

"C'mon don't you want your arm to get better?" I asked Britta as I was knelled on the cold floor on the left side of her.

I grabbed her good hand.

"Yes I want my arm better! But do we have to do it this way?" She squeezed my fingers.

Dr.Cullen sighed for about the 20th time this morning, "Yes. Your arm needs this. We are putting fluids in your it."

Britta squeezed my fingers tight again as Dr.Cullen grabbed her arm and held it down. He held the IV needle a centimeter away from her.

"Hold still." He said.

"C'mon Britta." I said.

"No, no, no I can't." He let go of her arm as she completely twisted in her position away from him and wrapped her good arm around my neck ,practically choking me.

"Britta get off." I said in her ear.

She shook her head against my shoulder. I looked at Carlisle and said, "Just...hold on."

He nodded looking a bit impatient.

"Britta, its not going to hurt, you won't feel a thing." I whispered in her ear.

I heard her gulp. "I hate needles..."

"I hate them too ,but you have to do this one...okay?"

She didn't respond.

"You can do this. Its going to be okay." I assured her.

She shook her head.

I sighed and reminded her,"You did it last night..."

"That was different...I didn't know she was doing it." She said. "And it one hurt...a lot."

I looked up from Britta and met my glance with Carisle. My eyes then traveled to the needle then to her.

"Britta let go of Jonathan." Susan said sounding impatient. She rubbed her hand against her daughter's back.

Dr.Cullen walked soundlessly over to us. Susan met both of her glances and nodded in approval.

Britta took in a deep shaky breath. I put my arms around her.

Silently, the most silent you could possibly get, Dr.Cullen pressed the IV needle into Britta's arm and attached a wire with flowing liquid in it, coming from that thing with the clear bag dangling from this rack thing, to her arm.

It looked gross.

"See, you didn't feel a thing." Dr.Cullen said trying to hide a small smile that was forming from the sides of his mouth.

Britta look up from my shoulder and glanced at her arm with her eyes wide then dug her face back into my shoulder. She groaned loud enough for all of us to hear.

"How does everything feel?" Dr.Cullen asked Britta.

I toke my arms off of from around her and put my hands under her armpits, taking her away from me and placed her against the hospital bed. She shrugged as she pulled the bed sheets over her body. "Stiff." She answered and glanced at her right arm.

"That is because you practically haven't moved for the past 18 hours."

She nodded a few times. "Yeah." She paused before she spoke again. "When do I get to leave?"

"We will have to see how everything goes." He answered smoothly.

Britta and I both groaned. We wanted to get out of this place so badly. Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

A few more questions were asked and answered before Susan left us for work and said she would be back around 6 as for Britta and I were stuck in this hospital for what could be weeks.

We had lunch a few hours later which I ended up consuming my sandwich in like...3 seconds due to how hungry I was. Britta ate hers slowly and finally gave up and threw me her bag of chips. I laughed.

She turned her head to me and shot a small smile, the first smile I've seen in a while and do I mean a while. "What?" She asked, her face looked confused.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I stretched my legs out as I sat at the end of her hospital bed, a few of my joints popped.

"What do you think happened to all the flyboys?" Britta asked as she moved closer to me. We had filled her in last...morning/hours ago...of what she...missed...

It was painful to retell of what happened yesterday. And let me say this, Britta took it pretty painfully too if that's how I should say it. Pictures of yesterday were constantly filling my mind at any given time, no warning or force what so ever. Just...pop, there she is with blood all over her. Ooh yes its lots of fun, you should try to bring it to your mind sometime too. And yet, with having a curious girl wanting to know just about everything, those pictures were so vivid it kinda... hurt to tell her. I didn't want anymore apologizing from her either, it was just to much to take in. Seriously do you think she wanted this to happen?

I know, I'm a suck up aren't I?

But either way, you couldn't just say to her 'your not forgiven, i wish you died.' right?! No! Sorry that was a bit mean. Back to the point. Seeing someone you love suffer so much puts you through as much pain as they are but not physically, mentally.

Wow that was corny.

I shrugged. "I don't know... and how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"I'm just wondering." She said smoothly.

"Hows your arm feeling?" I asked changing the subject.

She tried to moved it but nothing happened. "Still numb."

Numb. Its a relief to hear that about her arm because all that she could do for the past whatever hours was complain about this burning feeling in it. She had let out a few screams from time to time, scared the life (ha nice word this is time) out of me.

"Neck?"

"Stiff but that's what basically everything feels like." She leaned her neck as far as she could to one side then to the other, wincing a bit each time. She stretched her left arm up high and then put it down to her side and let out a breath. She groaned then said "I'm so bored." leaning back, falling against the bed. She looked up and smiled at me again.

I sighed. "Yeah me too." I opened the bag of chips and popped one in my mouth. I offered her one and she shook her head.

"I think they should let me go home cause I feel...well enough to go home."Her voice sounded satisfied.

I rolled my eyes, something once again said over and over."Its the medicine your on. If you didn't take it then you would be complaining all over again." I looked at her.

She pushed her brown hair out of her face then said "But still."

I slouched against the metal bar and took a few more chips before I placed the rest of the bag on a side table. I am not in the mood for this.

She moved over to me again. "I take it you didn't sleep much."

"Does two hours count as sleep?" I asked, my voice sounded dull. I let my head roll back,my eyes gazing a few seconds at the off white ceiling.

"Eek." She whispered. Her hand touched the dark black bags under my eyes.

I flinched at her cold touch. "Yeah." She toke her hand away.

A few seconds passed before I just gave up with this keeping my eyes open thing and let them shut. I felt Britta place her head against my shoulder.

I toke in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Everything is going to be fine_ I kept on telling myself. _Everything._

I probably would have fallen asleep but Britta was so antsy, readjusting her position against me every 2 seconds and sighing ever 5.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

Her brown eyes met my glance. "Sorry." She said quickly.

"Eh whatever." I replied still feeling like I could collapse any second now.

I eyed Britta suspiciously as she got out of the bed and walked/limped up to the TV on the wall, pushing the on button. She flipped through the channels slowly examining what was on.

I smiled. "If your looking for CSI its-"

"Over. I know."

I let out a laugh and she turned around and gave a small smile.

She flipped through just a few more channels before she spotted the news...

"A phenomenon experience happened just yesterday in Forks Washington for Jonathan Higgins, Britta Song and the fellow members of Forks." Said the loud sharp voice of NECNs news reporter, speaking over the loud pouring rain, banging hard against her black rain jacket.

Both Britta and mines eyes opened wide. Britta slowly walked backwards, sitting herself at the edge of the bed.

The report showed everything, the pictures that are in my mind were slowly repeating in the screen above me. Great.

Britta was consistently gasping every...millisecond or so as for I was just sitting there in completely emotionless. I can't stand watching this, not now, not again, not ever but obviously it just has to be broadcaster all over America on its top news station.

I moved myself to behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her up against me.

They showed her awkwardly positioned on the ground with me bending over her with my eyes red filled with tears (great), the memory so clear in my mind that it seemed like I was there again, feeling the cotton ball form tight in my throat, flooded eyes and the jello-y feeling of my shocked body. Then with the news reporters voice talking in the back round, next was shown Casey running over to us and me suddenly laughing (kill me); no break in the clip. After that was a zoom on the flyboys, Max and them, the scientists and then the cops. Max and the other overly sized bird kids looked terrified and exhausted as the cameras got a glimpse at them being taken away from the scene by a few cops. Then for the rest of the cops, they were instructing the nervously shaking scientists toward the police cars. As for the flyboys, were loaded into vans driven by a weird looking scientist person (he was dressed in a white coat, just like the rest of them were) and was seatednext to a cop (he was in the passengers seat). Dude, what are they going to do to flyboys ? Maybe they will kill all them or... or...

Britta shook her head over and over. "Ooh my..." She repeated over a few times.

When the ambulance pulled up a few feet away from us, the camera instantly shot over to zoom on Britta and the EMT's as they put her into the stretcher.

The camera obviously showed me getting hit in the face with the mic, then there was Casey scrambling to the ambulance, and then lastly a zoom in on us driving away.

The news report continued on and on but Britta walked up to the TV and turned it off.

That was the complete nightmare.

Britta walked back over to me and sat down. We both sat here, staring at each other speechless.

"...I am so...stupid." Said Britta finally saying something. "I don't know what I was thinking. I could have died.Its a miracle that I'm even here. Its so...stupid to even think that unhelpful me could save someones life by using my adrenaline/five second plan. Its obvious that I didn't think it through well enough and that well how or could I possibly save them. Max, Nick, Iggy and the rest of them are just better of solving this bird stuff to themselves and have like nothing to do with me. I made a complete fool of myself just by thinking I could do such a thing. Look now, its all over America. Everything. Everyone knows. Now, look at my arm, its numb and has an IV attached to it. Then look at my freaking neck, it has a cast around it! I flyboy broke my neck and suffocated me! How does that happen?! How?" Her voice trailed off.

I sighed. "Britta-"

She wrapped her good arm around my neck practically chocking me again. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry." I kept my arms around her. "I can't believe I made you cry." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"I didn't cry." I said.

"Well it sure looked like it and why were you laughing for gods sake? Is this all funny to you or something?" Okay now she is mad at me.

"I was laughing because I already missed you." I said softly.

"Huh?" She asked.

"When I got over to you, remember how I said that I couldn't speak and I felt weird and-"

"Yes." She answered.

"Well when I was staring at you speechless, my mind sent me a flash back."

"Of what?"

I toke in a deep breath. "Super smash brothers. CSI. Sorry."

She hit me in the shoulder with her good arm and sat crisscrossed on my legs, looking at my laughing a little."None of those time were funny." She gave out a little laugh with a small smile on her face.

I rolled my shoulder making her think she hurt me. "Ouch."

She laughed again. It was good to make her laugh.

"Hey you wanted to know." I toke my legs out from under her and wrapped my arms around her one more time. "It was a living nightmare to watch that." I nodded my head to the TV then continued. "You-"

"I do understand." She said. "Watching that for me was too a living nightmare. You _don't know_ how scary that day was for me."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "That day was pretty scary for me too."

She gave a short nod and gazed out the small window to her left. "Isn't this the best way to start summer?"

* * *

**Britta's POV!**

"Home." I said and plopped myself on my bed, not caring if it hurt my bruises, arm or neck, I'm just finally _home_.

My Mom came in and opened my bedroom window open a bit, letting in the sweet sent of summer fill my room's air.

I sighed and dug my head into my pillow breathing in the familiar scent of it.

Two weeks in the hospital isn't necessarily the best way to start off your summer...trust me. See, I've missed waking up in my small bed, the wind or rain making a cracking noise against my window and the swaying trees that brought that familiar home feeling to me.

I felt bad for the fact that Jonathan stayed with me for those two long weeks, to think of it, I probably won't talk to him for 2 weeks because of the lose of sleep he has had. I can picture him now fully collapsed on bed sleeping for the next to weeks. I laughed to myself, it hurting my ribs a little bit. Stupid bruises.

To some people, summer is there favorite season but when you live in Forks, it really doesn't make any big difference from all the other seasons except for the fact that there is no school, which is a plus. Although for me, winter would have to be my favorite. Now this is the season most different from the rest. It snows, not rains (well it still does but...) snows. Seeing the trees covered in that white sheet of snow as you drive around Washington is such a great sight for me. Although...we are gonna have to wait a little while to see that happen.

I new fresh breeze of air fills my room as the wind blows. I can hear the trees shifting in the backround, a few of the branches bumping against each other, a familiar sound.

Thinking it all through, how am I suppose to tell people about what happened? Ooh ya, they probably saw it all on the news. I hadn't yet gotten any calls from my friends as of what happened the first day of summer, and well to tell you the truth no one has called. The incident that happened 2 weeks ago has been broadcasting on the news every hour of the day, new report about it or not, I'm not to sure due to the fact that Jonathan and I are fed up with watching it. Wasn't the first one enough? You seriously _like_ watching me in pain suffering on the ground and braking my neck and getting shot because of a stupid flyboy? Now try to answer that.

No wait, how about this. The flyboys suddenly shutting down? See, it was all over the news the other night. Jonathan and I were sitting on the hospital bed watching the news when -what a shocker- 'my report' comes on. I was about to turn it off , like I would normally do, but what stopped me was when they showed where all the flyboys lay...'dead' on the floor of the vans they were put in. The news reporters have no clue what happened to them until the scientists said that these flyboys got...shut off? Shut down, maybe? Hearing this, I got a flash back of when Jeb was in the hallway at my school talking to Max and them. He said there was only _one way_ to turn them off. But the question is, who did this? The news reporter actually interveiwed the scientist who shot the cop -as he was in jail- and turns out that the scientist had no clue who did it. Ya, right.

After seeing that, then i turned off the TV.

Then for the rest of the scientists that were at the scene, in jail with the other guy. How they got to this, was that they created something...that practically killed me. So they got put in jail, along with the fact that they shot a cop... You could probably guess that. Right?

* * *

**Britta's POV again.**

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Kathleen as she was sipping diet coke ,from one of my green coffee mugs, and was sitting across from me at the kitchen table.

I heard Jonathan groan as he flopped over to on his stomach as he lay sleeping on my couch. He muttered something, probably complaining about how Kathleen should just shut up, but I didn't understand it.

"Yeah." I said recovering my right arm.

Her eyes were very wide. "Still. Hate. Blood." She then closed them.

I sighed as I fastened it down with the metal then said "You can look."

She opened her eyes slowly and then let out a deep breath eyeing my right arm. "Hows it feel?" She asked.

I shrugged as it began to sting again. I picked up my mug of diet coke and toke a sip, it being painful to hold the cup in the air for that long because of my bruises. Everything still felt sore.

I was suppose to take medication every so and so hours , rest, eat and... more rest for who knows long. Although Dr. Cullen said I should come in once a week to check on things.

Jonathan and Kathleen were over today to also see how I was doing. Then obviously Kathleen wanted every single detail as of what happened that day, leaving Jonathan and I to tell her. Although I let him get out of the conversation for a bit as I could see ,about just 5 minutes into it, his face showed that he didn't want to be here retelling it, which lead me to finish telling Kathleen.

Kathleen toke another sip of her diet coke. "So, what happened next?"

I put down my mug, the coke splattering out of the mug as I did so. I pulled the sleeve of my long sleeve shirt down further, it covering most of my hand as I whipped up the spilled coke with it. "Umm..." I said staring down at the table. "I woke up in the hospital."

Her eyes bulged. "What was it like?"

"Uh...I don't know, It felt kinda unreal. It seemed like it was 2 seconds ago I was being strangled by a flyboy and then suddenly I could breath but it hurt to do so, because of well..." I pointed to the cast around my neck symbolizing my injury.

Kathleen nodded grabbing a few cheeze itz from the small bowl in front of us as for I stud up and got napkins from the counter. Walking felt good to do but hurt if you triggered a bruise as you did so, like as for right now, I felt fine but when Jonathan bumped into me as I was walking down the stairs...

I walked back to my seat at the old wooden kitchen table and wiped up the rest of the coke.

"Soo..."

I sighed. "Well I had to have x-rays done, have shoots, IV's, get this cast and they worked on my arm." I said simply.

"Did it hurt?"

I heard Jonathan get up from the couch and looked over to him, not answering Kathleen's question. He pursed out his lips as he ran his hand through his hair as he walked over to us, taking the seat next to me. "Kathleen." He said yawning. "That's probably the stupidest question you could ask."

She glared at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"But I did have to get my arm numbed." I said having there eyes on me again.

Kathleen nodded.

Jon stud up and went up the refrigerator grapping a can of coke.

Kathleen leaned forward across the table. "How do you...feel?" Her voice was quiet in a whisper.

I leaned my head back away from her foot away face. "Fine." I say more loud than the way she was talking.

She rolled her eyes. "Not about your arm...like, you know, about how..."

"How...?"

She sighed. "That there are people out there that can easily kill you now because you got them in jail. Come on Britta, aren't you a little scared that you could have died a few weeks ago?! You know, like, ahhh if I were you I would be parinoid about myself and protection..." She spoke in a loud whisper. Jonathan walked back to us with one of his eye brows raised and was about to take a seat but Kathleen barked at "Go away." she said.

A small smile came on his face and he let out a laugh. "Away?"

Her face got serious. "I mean it."

"Kathleen-" I tried but she ignored me.

Jon put his diet coke on the table for a second and opened it. He then put it back in his hand and walked away sipping it. I met his glace as he sat down on the couch, I shrugged.

"Britta."Kathleen said bring back my attention.

"What?"

"Your not..." She moved her head side to side hoping that I would finish her sentence. "scared?"

I let out a small laugh and shook my head. "What, no."

Her phone went off playing some fall out boy song."What?" She asked into her phone.

I sighed and waited for her to finish her call.

"I got to go." She said and stud up, grabbing her coat from where it was placed on the couch.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"Dan needs me." Her voice sounded aggravated. "Again."

"Whats he want?" Jonathan asked looking at her as she put her shoes on.

She stopped tying her shoes and looked up at him."Why do you care?"

He met my glance then muttered. "Jeez sorry."

Kathleen stud up and adjusted the position of her coat then gave me a big hug making me wince. She broke apart. "Get better." Then walked out the door walking to her house that is about a 5 minute walk from here.

"What was that about?" Jonathan asked me as I sat down next to him.

I shrugged not to sure myself.

"Jeez she is rude." He shook his head a few times. "She also doesn't seem to thrilled about that you aren't concerned about yourself." He said.

I leaned back against the couch. "I don't think concerned is the right word and she is only that way to you."

He sighed and leaned back against the couch too, twisting to look at my face. "Eh, whatever."

"I don't know what she means by being scared. Is there something I don't know about? I don't think there is any thing I should afraid of. Right?" I ended with a small laugh.

"Shes just...concerned." I looked at him and he gave a smiled.

I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I guess."

"Britta, we all are." He brushed his hand against my right arm sending me chills.

I gave a small nod leaving us to sit there in silence listening to the wind bang against the house and the beats of our hearts as they pumped steady, letting me have all my thoughts run through my head over and over.

**Sorry for the wait, mayjor writers block, like u wouldn't understand. I didn't edit this chapter to much so sorry if there are some errors, u can correct me if u want. But i really hope u liked it though.  
**

**GO SOX!**


	25. Frosty the snowman in July

**Sorry for long wait…really...i am sorry...**

**"Jonathan shall be in the chapter!" - mcell . Jonthan is in the chapter. thank you mcell for also forcing me to finish this chapter.**

**Chapter 14 is an embarrassment..doing it over as soon as I can.  
**

**READ! REVIEW!**

* * *

**July 24th  
**

_Come on, I'm outside. _Read the text message from the brightly lite cellphone screen. I was still unsure about this; sneaking out in the night with Jon to go the the bonfire behind my Mom's back. No way...

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closet and grabbed my north face hoping it would be enough to keep me warm. I slipped my feet out of my slippers and put my feet in my cold and still wet from the earlier rain sneakers. I didn't need to be cautious about being quiet though because my Mom was in Arizona visiting my Aunt Annie and Uncle Tom's new house for the weekend. Even though it has months since Eric's death , I still felt that I should just let her go and I will join her next time. Meeting Jon Friday night at dark might have crossed my mind when I was too invited to see their new home but still maybe right now isn't the time to take in this new home without Eric, where he was suppose to be.

When I finished tying my shoes I gave a quick look at the picture of Eric that stand up in the corner of my mirror,edged between the wood frame and the mirror itself then and headed down the stair case which still made that creepy cricking noise at each step you took I then headed out the door to find Jon standing outside of his cousin Jimmy's car.

I locked the front door and put my keys in the pocket where I also put my cell phone.

I could only make out the features of Jon's face that the moon light shinned on. "Hey." He said. As I got closer I was able to see him more clear. "Still wanna do this?" He asked.

My gaze met the ground the traveled back up to his face, "Yes."

He opened the door to Jimmy's car and we both got inside. It smelt like cigarettes, badly. I tried not to cough as Jimmy lite one and then started up the car, beginning to drive away. My stomach gave me that uneasy feeling you got when you went on a roller coaster and your going up the big first drop. We slowly pulled out of the drive way, next taking a right.

"Sneaking out eh?" I had forgotten how Jimmy's voice sounded. Husky. Deep.

"Yeah." My voice sounded dry and crackly as I spoke.

I could see from the way I was leaning toward Jon that Jimmy nodded his head. Once you thought about it this whole sneaking out thing isn't that big of a deal, I mean seriously were just going to a bonfire, right?

I was a little nervous about it though just to well how it was going to go and what my Mom found out? Although, as I attempted to keep that off my mind Jimmy drove his car straight through the red light that's light shown dimly into the car through the skylight. Speeding through the intersection I felt something hit my foot. I looked down curious as to what could be in this smoke invested , messy car to see a silver beer can at my foot. _Eric._ was the first thing that came to mind.

"...uh hey Jimmy slow down." Jon spoke from beside me. I turned my head to Jon and he met my glace,shaking his head, rolling his eyes a bit. I nodded then looked down to where the beer can was rolling, hitting twice against my foot, hoping Jon's eyes would follow. They did. My heart beat picked up, banging hard against my chest. Jon's eyes went wide for a second, looked at Jimmy, then back to me. His facial expression looked uneasy but he still just shook his head and ignored it. Jon put his arm around me and I didn't hesitate to moving over closer to him.

I watched Jimmy as he lite up another cigarette driving full speed down the high way. Ohh jeez.

Sending me almost a heart attack Jon's cell phone went off. He laughed at me. "Its just a text message." He whispered beneath his breath.

Jimmy turned his head around and looked at me. "Dude...you okay?"

"Shes fine." Jon answered for me as he was reading the text he got. I nodded also answering.

Jimmy shook his head and then brought his glance back to the rode, letting me breath again.

Okay so maybe he isn't drunk but he might as well be for the amount of cans he has back here,under the seat, up front, in the cup holders. Ever since I found out how Eric passed because of a drunk driver they are now at the top of my 'most afraid of' list, right next to needles.

I tried to get my mind off of Jimmy's driving and looked down at the text message Jon was typing.

_What do you mean your watching Frosty The Snowman with your sister? Its July and what are you 4?_

"What?" I laughed out quietly.

I saw him smile. "Joe." He said simply and that explained it all.

I nodded letting in a small smile, still concerned about Jimmy.

Jon got a text message back a few seconds later. _I'm babysitting her...she making me watch it. _He rolled his eyes and closed his phone. "We'll be at the beach soon." He said to me.

"Okay." I answered looking out the window beside me.

I could see the moon as it shined through the night clouds from the previous rain that had fell today. I turned my face to Jonathan and saw that it looked like he was going to say something the way he opened his mouth to start a sentence, but what stopped him was the swerve Jimmy made around a coming car from the right side of the intersection. The turn he made flung us up against the window next to me. Jon put both his hands against the window we flung into, saving from crashing into me."Jimmy whats wrong with you?!" Jon yelled. The car Jimmy swerved high speed around was beeping it horn like crazy. I slightly turned my head around to see that this car reared itself onto the left side intersections sidewalk, which this car crashed into totaling the stop sign as he had made way for person back there was someone like Eric, but luckier. I toke in a deep breath, forgetting about the discusting air I was putting in me. "Oooh my God."

"Jesus Christ." Jimmy grumbled and threw back the partially full beer can in the back of his car, splashing me in the face."Damn!" Jimmy complained leaning over to the passenger seat."Is there another can back there?" He asked.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I tried to whip the beer off my face. "Jesus!" I muttered.

Jimmy turned his head around and looked at us weird.

"Get you eyes on the fuckin' rode!" Jon yelled as he helped with the whipping my face; as for him, it was all over his coat.

My breathing and heart beat are going crazy right now...I feel like I was hyperventilating and well, I probably was. Okay so Jimmy is officially drunk, we almost crashed into someone, I sneaked out of the house, I got beer all over me, I'm scared for my life and now I'm hyperventilating. Wonderful.

"Britta." Jon said, his face was close to mine. He looked into my eyes. "Its...okay, calm down."

I tried to speak but when I did each word came out with a breath in between. "I-" Breath, breath, breath "Can't-" Breath. My body was shaking at how scared I was.

Jon put his hand up against my face still looking into my eyes.

"You-" Breath. "Okay?" Breath.

He shook his head the most scared look on his face I've ever seen. "What do we do?"

I looked around uncontrollably, unsure. Jon did too but when he did we both noticed that we were driving on the wrong side of the lane, heading straight for an upcoming car as its head lights were shown bright. "Jimmy!!!" We both yelled at the same time. He wasn't paying attention at all, he was still looking for that beer can that he wanted, leaning toward the passenger seat. Although I don't think if he even attempted to get us out of this lane it would have helped, for the reason of...he possibly couldn't because he was throwing up now. "Aww shit!" He yelled.

"Jon!" I screamed. We wrapped our arms around each other. I dug my head into his sweatshirt hoping it will all be over and to just die now, not feel the pain that we were about to get when we crashed. The car began swevering on its on and I had no clue where we were heading now, into the car or off the rode. Is this what I get for sneaking out? Or is this what I get for trying to save bird kids and _this_ is the way God is going to punish me! Put me threw another death experience! No...No...maybe not that. I felt Jon dug his face deep into my shoulder gripping on to me tight.

And, here comes the end....Help!

All of a sudden our car came to a complete stop, flinging Jon and I forward. I banged my head against something...hard, and my world began to spin...wooahh..... I could hear the front of the car fumble into pieces and heard the windshield shatter and the screeching of the of other cars tires as it skid along the street...but that was it till I woke up the next morning being surrounded by vampires.

"How is she?" A very...very familiar voice asked. One that was unmistakable. One that I haven't heard for months. One that I would have killed to hear again back in March after my Mom told me he died.

"Just a small concussion is all." Said an also familiar voice but I couldn't put my finger on it who's it was.

"Whaa?" Came out of my mouth as I squirmed in the bed I was in. "_ERIC?!_" I flung myself forward sending my eye vision stars and giving my head a major head ache. "Ahhh." I said putting my hand to my head.

I heard a short scribble of someone writing on a piece of paper next to me. "Just lean back down." Came a velvet voice. Its cold strong hand pressed against my shoulder and I couldn't resist to putting my head down as much as I fought...it hurt so much!

"Eric?" Came out of my mouth again. Was that him? How could it be? My cousin Eric? The one that died 3 months ago?! "Is that you?" My voice dragged, sounding tired. My world began to spin when I tried to sit up again but I flung back back due to the heavy weight my head was giving me. "Where am I? Who...who are you?"

"The Cullen's." Answered the voice of the person who placed it hand on my shoulder, restraining me from seeing Eric. "I remember you from the hospital."

My vision finally went back to normal and I realized it was who was talking to me. My eyes swarmed the room, trying to find Eric. "Where is he?" I asked supporting my body with my elbows. And there standing between these two people I didn't yet recognize, holding a sturdy grip on him, was Eric. Or well should I say he kind of looked like him, not the same exact features as I had remembered though.

I could tell my eyes got wide. "Eric?...is...is...that you?"

He said something so quiet to the people beside him , I wasn't able to understand. He, Eric, walked over to me, no more dragging his feet, no more greasy hair that I complained to him contently to wash, no more familiar brown eyes , but red ones now, and of course he now had the pale white skin just like Bella's who stood beside Edward who was lined up with all the other white pale skinned vampires in the room. This new Eric came to side of the bed I was laying on, kneeling down. I looked into his red eyes as he looked deep into my brown. I let out a scream and he didn't react to it, just simply sat there, nor did any of the others. "Your a...your a....vampire!"

Now he had a reaction to that. He turned his head to the others behind him, me only recognizing the faces of Bella, Edward and then turned back to me. "Yeah I am." His voice sounded different too, more smoother, like Edwards.

"...How?" A small smile came from the corner of his mouth, his eyes shot up excitement. "Umm..." I gripped on to the blanket I was laying on top of. "Never mind."

The two vampires holding on to him earlier were now behind him, one of they're mouths were moving but nothing was coming out.

"I know I get it Jasper." Eric said his voice getting more serious. So that was the vampire with blond hair; Jasper. "I'm fine. Really."

Jasper and the other vampire let go of Eric's arm and moved away.

"It was my only option." Eric began. "Or well...to die."

"But I thought-"

"Its part of the producer." Edward spoke. "If a human finds out the truth about one us and they get caught by the vultori or other then they forced to become one of us or well die. Our secret can be out."

"But why Forks when someone could easily find out you secret like Eric did?" Everyone looked at eachother when I asked this.

"Eric was different though." Bella spoke. "Edward and I saved him."

"...Saved him?" What?

"Bella's right, Eric wouldn't be here right now, as a vampire, if wasn't for them." Carlise said.

"You lost me." I said.

"The story you were told about my death was true Britta, its just they left out a little part." Eric began. "Yes I was on my way to hockey, yes I was hit by a drunk driver, yes I was covered in blood and yes my car was totaled. But similar to the way I saved you, Jon and Jimmy, they did to me."

"That was you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I wanted to say so much more but I burst out "Where is Jon?!"

"The other room. Hes fine." answered.

"I have to go see him." I insisted.

"Hes still unconscious but he will come out of it soon. Right Alice?"

She nodded quickly.

Oooh, so that was Alice. Short in height and had short black spiky hair.

"Are you sure hes going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yes he will be." Alice assured.

I wanted to add to that but we got back on track with Eric's side. _Oooh Jon!_ I thought. "In the accient I was in, I wasn't knocked out due to a concusion like you were."

"When Bella and I tried to save Eric, we realized that he was still as injured as ever. We were thinking of taking him to the hospital ourselves but Bella insisted another idea."

One of the vampires rolled her eyes. She was beautiful, more beautiful than the others. Her blond hair flowed perfectly, way better than my brown messy hair.

"I thought we should turn Eric into a vampire." Then Bella finished, "So I did it myself, which also gave him my power of control."

Eric nodded agreeing.

"But weren't you in more pain because of the transformation?" I asked Eric. "Powers?"

"Ooh yeah it hurt." Then he continued to explain how when you become a vampire, you are new born first. I went along with it still shocked with the fact that hes well...here! Never mind being a vampire. He also told me about his power of control near human blood.

"Although, when the ambulances arrived, Eric was calmed down from the transformation and we were able to fill him in on to how to make this plan work." Edward continued on, me taking in the information that I'd never thought I ever would truthfully.

When they finished I was exasperated by how complicated this all was but I was more surprised when the cold arms of Eric hugged me. "I missed you little brat."

"Ya, ya. I missed you too." And U felt like everything, even though it wasn't, was normal again.

I was able to see Jon when he woke up. This time it was me sitting on the bed side about to fall asleep, me praying he would wake up, me the less injured, unlike it was last time.

"Its going to hurt." warned.

I squeezed Jon's hand for a quick second. "Ahhhh!" He said. I was kneeling on the ground next to Jon while was helping Jon with his broken rib from the accident. Carisle was wrapping this tape around the rib cage ,it was suppose to somehow help. I'm not big into medical stuff.

I felt so bad that this happened to him, why not me? I could handle it again with the whole in pain thing...right? Okay maybe not but ever since we've been together it has been me getting hurt not him, a reverse situation. "You'll be fine, I'm here." I said softly.

He shot me a 'Shut up' face. "I know." He said through his clenched teeth. He squeezed my hand tight as the tape wrapped around him one more time.

"Bella's right , you should be fine. Is there anyway you could come to the hospital at some point this week, so I could check up on the break?" Dr. Cullen asked.

While Jon threw his shirt on he looked at me. "Umm...probably." He said. I knew what he was thinking. How were we going to tell our parents? Or even, were we going to tell anyone about this car accident we were in?

He nodded. "Okay."Next, went over the basics for Jon on how to protect his broken rib.

Jon had gotten caught up with the whole real story with Eric. He was just as shocked as I was. As we were walking down the hallway in search for him, I had noticed that it was just about dawn.

As I knew, werewolves have miraculous recoveries compared to well humans, so Jimmy was found back in La Push obeying the treaty, so I was told. I was also told that Jon was 'spending the night' at Jimmy's after the 'bonfire that we went to', or well that's what he told David, his dad. Jon was going for the 'I hope you don't notice my broken rib' thing now. After left his room Jon and I went over our cover for the night...there was no accident, I stayed at home, Jon spent the night at Jimmy's, etc. Although I wasn't sure how this all was going to turn out.

We found Eric in the kitchen staring straight ahead at nothing. I raised my eye brow. "Eric?" Still felt strange to say his name.

He looked away from the way in an instant. "Hey." He said. He had re-met Jon earlier. "Sit down." He pointed to the empty chairs around him and we did.

It was silent for a few seconds but then Jon spoke. "Thanks." He paused. "For saving us."

A small smile creased at the side of his mouth, like it always did. "No problem."

"So how did you know it was us in that car?" He asked.

"Well," Eric looked at me. "I always new there was something up with Jimmy." He began. "Nothin' personal."

"There _is_ something up with him." Jon agreed and rolled his eyes.

"When I found out miss smarty here was sneaking out-"

"Now how you find that out?" I asked ignoring his nickname for me.

"Life is kinda boring when your a vampire."

"So you've been stalking me for the past 3 months?" Great. He knows everything.

Jon began laughing and just I rolled my eyes. He then grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, more like..." He thought for a moment. "Checking up on you every once and a while."

I sighed.

"To prove it, weren't you in the hospital last month?" He out smarted me. "I was in Alaska."

He would have came in handy there. "Alaska?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Can I continue now?" And so he did. "When I heard you were sneaking out, I got the idea of checking up on you while you were driving to La Push with the other so 'smart' one." He looked at Jon, "Not you, Jimmy." He said. "Although, because of the werewolves in La Push, I can't go over there, so I had to stay in Forks and that's when I saw that as Jimmy was driving he was taking down some budlight there." He shrugged. "So I just kept an eye on you two." He pointed to us.

"Were you running?" Jon asked.

Eric nodded."Yeah I was."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get over the fact your well-"I held out my hands and he understood.

"It was hard not to tell you. Like for intense, when ever I went to go check up on you I wanted to tell you I was alive...well not really, but to let you know I'm you were at my funeral, I've never seen you cry so much." He paused. "You realized you cannot tell anyone about me, right?"

"Yes." Jon and I said at the same time.

"I bet you wanna tell Jessica." I teased but his response was not what I expected.

He looked down at his shoes and glanced around the room. "Yeah... I wanna tell Jess." He paused. "Its just you know shes been crying about me and...Like you know..." He took in a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Well I can still come and see you, right?" I asked putting on my sweatshirt, ready to leave as I headed near the front door with Jon and Eric. Jon and I were getting a ride home from Bella, we insisted not to have Eric take us.

"Come and see me?? Uh I don't know about that."

I almost stopped walking.

"I'm gonna come to you." He said simply. "I don't like the idea of having you coming down here. To dangerous."

"I'm here now." I pointed out.

"It's not as safe as you think it is Britta. I might have to talk about that with the others."

We reached the front door. "But what if I wanna see you and you don't just _magically_ pop up like you've been doing for the past 3 months."

"Britta don't get mad at me."

I lowered my voice level."I'm not getting mad, I'm just stating my point of view."

He rolled his eyes.

Just in a second, everyone, Alice, Jasper, Emmit, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward _and_ Eric, all came to the door to say goodbye to us. Eric was the last to come up to me. I looked at him still getting the shocked feeling I got when I woke up from my slight concussion.

"I'm glad you know about me." He said.

"Me too." I answered and he wrapped his freezing pale cold arms around me into the big huge he used to give me. I squeezed my arms around him, forgetting it must feel like nothing to him. "Bye." I said.

"See ya." And I remembered that was his last words to me the day he died after he dropped Jon and I at my house, and now, these were the words of a beginning.

* * *

**August 8th**

When I go back to school in a few weeks, I know things are going to be different.I began to wonder if just because of what has happened this summer will effect me in all won't look at me the same. People will think I'm crazy, not like me. People will question me all the way. People could…think possibly anything.

What's true and will come?

As before I have mentioned that I was big into acting and singing although that part of my life hasn't been part of me lately. Performing in the school play has been a tradition for my best friend Miri and I. Ever since middle school really. We had sworn we would never let one another to not get chosen as stage crew while the other got a lead role and to never let this be between us. Miri and I used to practice our scripts for hours and hours, till our throats got sore and needed a break. At any end, things have changed. Yes I did do the school play Greece with her this past year , but still our friendship hasn't been as strong as it was before. I wouldn't say we don't like each other , or think one another is boring. I would say that just our friendship is parting, just like any other would if you haven't talked to them for the past month or two…three…

Which leads to my story.

Miri got the lead role this year and I got a 3 time speaking person. So of course we got put on different schedules for after school practices and didn't get to see each other so often. Not even during school that much because of our different schedules and 1 a weeks lunches together.

When ever we see each other there is a chance we might smile or mouth a 'hey' but there is only a slight chance for that.

So this is why I sit awkwardly at the edge of Maggie's maroon colored couch as she and Miri burst into laughter as they stand a few feet away from me, as Maggie spills diet coke all over herself.

_Slob. _I think as I see the drips of coke fall from her face as she pats her new pink birthday shirt over and over with the same napkin. She lets a giggle as Tyler, her new boyfriend from Seattle, comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her, spinning her around. She then kicks him _violently_ in the shin but still he refuses to let go of her.

I small smile appears at the corner of my mouth. I take a sip of my ginger ale and continue to watch Maggie let out more giggles as Tyler continues to whisper something in her ear. She turns her head to him, face bright red, and then says with her words muffled with embarrassment "Stop it."

I glanced down at my scratched up cell phone and realized just only a few hours left. _I can do this._ I thought as Maggie, Tyler and Miri left the room, leaving me all alone.

I found them in the kitchen where Kathleen stood holding a cake with both of her hands, wearing pink checkered smock with a white shirt underneath, her face covered with flower , almost giving her a ghost appeal, icing spattered all over her face too. A wiry smile spread across her face, "I tried to make it look professional."

"I thought you were going to burn it actually." Maggie said simply and right away dug her finger into the frosting, covering it completely and with no hesitation stuck it in her mouth.

"Maggie!" Kathleen complained.

Maggie then nodded a few times with satisfactory. "It tastes good." Maggie toke the cake from Kathleen and placed it her kitchen table where we sat and ate it. Boy was it good.

Kathleen and Maggie were laughing hard core at some joke Tyler just told, leaving a silence between Miri and I as we sat next to each other. From the corner of my eye, I could see her turn to me. I slightly turned my head and flashed a small quick smile as she did one too.

I didn't know exactly what that smile meant. Hi, this is weird. Hi, I haven't talked to you in forever. Hi, I miss you. Hi, go away.

I looked back over to Kathleen who finally finished with her laughs and is now shoving down the last bits of the cake she made. I turned to Maggie to find her unsurprisingly talking to Tyler. I then looked away, glancing out the window, viewing the front porch.

"Britta , I just want to say…" Miri sighed. "That-"

I was about to turn to her but what caught my attention, well everyone elses too, was the mysterious figure coming to the front door. Maggie got up to the knock at the door and we all ended up in front of the door along with her in seconds. We then opened the it, which sent a freezing cold breeze sending the dangling strains of my hair flying, to see that this mysterious man wanted _me._ He dressed up like any ordinary scientist. Or as Max, Fang and Iggy referred to them as White Coats. With his over grown hair, crooked black thick glasses, sweaty forehead, we knew there was something up to begin with.

My heart began to pound louder than I've heard it, making it feel that it was verbally shaking my body with each thump that it made, making my palms begin to sweat. The man's eyes lit up with light, showing energy and excitement as he spotted me, giving me a long dreadful, unforgettable stare.

With out giving me a chance to run, or even get behind everyone's bodies as we all were shoved up against the threshold of the door, wanting to see who this man is, he grabs me by the arm, jerking me towards him, and doesn't let go. "Your coming with me you little mongrel." He muttered and licked his lips a few time then drying them off with the back of his hand.

"Let me go!" I shouted and instantly felt a tug on my other arm, my right.

Maggie , Kathleen and Miri all had a grip on me, attempting to pull me toward them. I was somewhat shocked to see Miri there helping them, although she kinda can't just ignore this problem.

What was happening?!

HELP!!

"AHH!" I screamed as I was being won by the bigger force of pull, the mysterious white coat. "What do you want with me?!?!" I shouted louder then I ever thought I could yell.

Sweat began to gain up in my forehead, panic rushed threw me like a fire in a forest and my heart continued to pound like crazy.

I kept on kicking this man trying to make him let go of me but he wouldn't budge.

As for Maggie and Kathleen weren't any help. Just a few seconds ago they fell to the ground as if I was a rope and they were play a simple game of tog of war.

"HELP!!" I yelled, panic over taking my body, sending me a glossy cover of tears over my eyes. "GUYS!!" The white coat pick up his speed and continued to drag me to his van.

I tried to pull in the other direction but man then shoved me up against his white van, pinning down.

I began hyperventilating as he titled his head to the side him too breathing crazy. "You," He held me down harder as I tried to pull through him. "Ruined my first plan."

The glassy coat of tears that covered my eyes just a second ago was now cover my face.

"Now," Preventing him to continue his sentence, Tyler suddenly whipped a punch in this mans face. Making me ,myself, flinch major.

Tyler now letting a small smile of achievement cover the corners of his mouth, nods his head a few times , getting his arms in position for another punch. His brown hair sways back and forth as he swings his head to the side.

The white coat who still pins me down, takes the risk of taking his left arm off me and punches Tyler perfectly right into the face, making Tyler fall to the ground with force.

Without a second to escape, I get pinned down hard again. "Listenz to me." The white coat muttered. His voice sounded strained, he had a strange strong accent. A streak of his smoky breath reaches my nose and I let out a loud cough sending me more tears down my face as it just hurts to do that. "Yous ruinedz me first plan, now Iz take you out of me second."

"Kathleen!! Maggie!! HELP!!" I scream but the white coat puts his hand over my mouth. His hand feels uncomfortably warm and smells odd, and also is being pressed so hard to my mouth that I think he might break one of my teeth.

I see from the back of the white coat Kathleen approach him, she having the same face as Tyler did except she wasn't using her arms. She was using her foot.

Please. God. Help. Me.

No ruin his plan 2? What?! Was he the man that shut down all the flyboys? Or one of the scientist from jail? This wasn't the one who shot the cop, I know that for sure. But this one, I didn't recognize. All I knew was that he wasn't up to anything good.

I feel as if I am about to have a heart attack. Kathleen wounds a kick, sending it almost in slow motion in my view, and aims it right the white coat, hitting him hard in the back, which leads him to just fling me onto my, hurting my arms more as he regains his balance against my ,what seems to be, shattered boned shoulders.

Well that didn't help.

Kathleen's face goes pale as fear strikes her. My face did that hours ago it seems.

Suddenly the white coat's foot shoots up and whacks Kathleen in the stomach sending her flying back, practically landing on Tyler. Pain erupted through her face.

I wanted to get up there and help Kathleen and Tyler but there was absolutely no way I could. I can't get out of reach of this guy and my mouth is covered.

What about Maggie and Miri?

Miri sat hovering over Kathleen. I heard Kathleen, she kept on moaning 'ouuuchhh' while Maggie sat hovering over Tyler who got a bloody, and probably broken, nose. He kept on cursing.

I began to kick again, my legs banging hard against the front the van and the stones and dirt of Maggie's drive way.

Both Maggie and Miri's faces looked up but where to late to spring to me for help because I was now being dragged into the back of the van.

"Your coming with me!" He said dragging me along with him. He threw open the doors to the back of his white van, sending me a whole new rush of panic threw me as he threw me in, banging my legs against the floor. Ouch!

I tried to stand up and get out of this van but he locked me down on the ground and tied ropes around me. One holding my hands together while the other rope held my feet together. I tried kicking this man and doing what ever I could to get around him, but he was to strong for me.

"MAGGIE! KATHLEEN! MIRI!" I screamed. "HELP!"

"Now shut up!" Said the white coat who now held a roll of duck tape. He ripped off a piece and placed it on my mouth, preventing my further words to reach Kathleen, Maggie, Miri and even Tyler. I tried to squirm out of his reach but didn't succeed much.

"Help!" I screamed but my words only came out muffled. Stupid tape! I felt more sweat gain up on my forehead and my hands felt more sweaty than they did before. It was harder to breath with the piece of silver duck tape covering me mouth and I was extremely uncomfortable in this position.

The white coat looked down at me, staring me in the eyes. "You _won't_ ruin this plan!" He then slammed the doors shut.

My heart beat began pounding against my chest, I was being kidnapped! Help! Someone!

I heard banging against the door of the van and realized it was Kathleen and Miri. "Britta!" They screamed. But of course the door was locked and the van I was in…began to ride away.

-------------------------------------------

**Jonathan's POV**

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror running my hand through my wet hair over and over again, trying to decide which way I should wear it. Spiked? Or just regular and flat? Maybe just the front spiked? Or the Mohawk type style Joe did the other day?

I grabbed the gel from the cabinet and squirted some in my hand. I dragged it through all of my hair, still not really having any clue what I was doing.

I turned my head side to side, making sure I got everywhere I wanted, then grabbed the can of axe next to where I placed the gel. Britta hates this stuff with a passion, its crazy. She says it makes her sneeze. But I still like to wear it anyway.

I placed the can on the counter then rubbed my gel covered hands against my jeans hoping it would rub of some of it.

I walked back into my room and reached down to my rug and grabbed my t-shirt, throwing it on. Just then my cell phone went off, it vibrating rapidly in my pocket. I edged it out with my fingers then answered it, knowing that the front screen just said Kathleen.

What was she calling for?

"What?" I asked.

Screams erupted from the other end of the phone. I could only make out a few words and one of those words was 'Britta'.

I began walking back and forth waiting for a silence to pop up , allowing my to speak to Kathleen, but didn't happen. "Kathleen…" I started but then I heard a scream like 'what do we do?' from the background. "Kathleen! What happened?" I asked, practically yelling into my phone, hoping she would hear me over the yells of voices.

Her voice and someone else's started talking very fast, and speaking different words, making it hard to understand. I sighed with aggravation. "Kathleen I can't understand you!" Why does this have to be so difficult?

"BRITTA GOT KIDNAPPED! SHES GONE!" The two voices yelled at the same time.

My heart began to beat fast. "What?!" I yelled. Kidnapped? What are they talking about? Are they on crack or something? "Kidnapped?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Jon kidnapped! Some man with this weird accent came to Maggie's house and just like literally toke her away! Throwing her in the back on his van, tying her up with ropes. He punched Tyler and I!! This man has gone mad Jon! Help us get Britta back!"

And that was all I needed to hear.

--------------------------------

**Britta's POV**

We toke our twentieth sharp turn within in the past 5 seconds ago, my body flinging itself across the cold metal floor of the van as I continued to question myself, where the heck are we going? But most importantly , whats happening!?

We came to an quick stop, making my body roll towards the front of the van. Ouch! I couldn't control where my body was being tossed for the reason of I was tied up, hands and legs, as I have said before. Then also, my mouth was uncomfortably duck taped, edging awkwardly around my mouth, surrounded by gaining up sweat. I was so hot back here as I was panicking like crazy.

I never thought I would be in a situation like this. I know I was told by Kathleen that I should be scared, or that I should more careful out in this world now, but something like this never would have crossed my mind. Being kidnapped by a strange unknown man isn't the best impression.

I wasn't sure how or at least when I was going to get out of this. I tried to picture a car chase, with the police trying to catch up to this van as we kept on speeding aimlessly down the highway or something. I don't know.

I tried moving around but my body froze as I heard voices coming from just outside of the van.

"Get in!" Yelled the voice of the white coat.

Get in? Who was coming in too? Where were we? Are we still in Forks?

I heard the sound of feet skidding against cement and the banging of a body going off and on against the van. My heart started to pound loudly as nervousness toke over me.

"Let go." Muttered a voice, that I least wanted to hear those words coming out of.

Jonathan.

The van door flashed open with a loud noise as it banged against the van, hard. Jonathan was thrown in just like I was but he came in worse than I. Not how. But how he looked. Blood ran from his nose, his eyes looked blood shot, and he was tied more up than I was.

We met eye contact, both of our pair of eyes wide as possibly could be. We never thought we'd end up like this, we never thought it could happen, I never thought he would be apart of this.

The door shut with a loud slam and toke off in seconds.

I shook my head over and over hoping I would wake up from this horrible nightmare, hoping that none of this ever happened, hoping that I never met Max, Fang and Iggy, hoping that I never went outside that day to help Max, but also hoping we were to be saved.

I was screaming on the inside but nothing would come out clear if I tried to speak. I wanted to say so much, tell him everything, explain, apologize for my stupidity, and to say I love you...because I don't know if I will be able to say it again.

The van toke another sharp turn, flinging me up against Jonathan. Although, I didn't move away. I placed my head awkwardly up against his chest and stayed there feeling his strange unfamiliar warm body heat surround me.

**I wanted to add on to the first part of the story but I was forced to shut off my computer and go to bed, leaving me with only what I had and what to the part you just read. sad much more to come in next chapter!  
**


	26. B

**So, I had about 1000 words done on Tuesday that I've been working on since Febuary. Erased it all that night. The next day wrote 2000 words into the new chapter, then the day after that, litteraly didnt leave fanfiction from 11am to 11 pm. Okay, so i went outside for an hour, took a shower, ate, went on myspace, . but bascially, this chapter took me 2 days, when you waited about 4 months for it. Sorry!**

**READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**The van came to a halt, flinging Jon and I around the van, our bodies waking against each other like they have been doing for the past hours it seemed. My body felt sore, especially my arms from when I was bring pined down, ouch. Although, I shouldn't be complaining, for my lovely Jon's sweet face was covered with dried blood stains and a becoming black eye. May I also remind you that just about 2 weeks ago, he broke a rib due to the car crash we were in. Speaking of which, keeping a secret has been a success.

The sound of foot prints against gravel came closer and soon the doors to the back of this white van we were trapped in opened, sending beaming light in that blinded my eyes. It seems like forever since I've seen light.

A few of robot things lined up behind the white coat that kidnapped Jon and I. He still had his scary appeal and the robots still looked like they wanted to kill. Before we knew, the arms of the robots grabbed us, tugging Jon and I into a building in literally the middle of no where. Jon and I both tried the sad technique of gliding our feet on the ground, hoping not to move forward, but that was unsuccessful considering this robots could move anything they were so strong.

The doors to the deserted building opened and I compared this place similar to a hospital. Although, there were no human patients, there were dog/fish animals being tested with needles and who-knows-what. It was sad to look at these poor strange creatures as they were being tested on. This is what it was like for The Flock. A new sympathy rushed over me.

Although, being kidnapped was another concern so sympathy for these tested creatures flew out of my mind just as Jon and I were shoved in a dog crate. There was no point to fighting our way out of this, everyone was stronger than me it seemed, so I let worst come to worst and let them shove Jon and I in this ridiculously small dog cage. The robot then locked the cage and turned away, heading out of this white, creature testing environment. This panic feeling I've had for the past who knows how many hours its been now I know for sure, won't leave me anytime soon.

I looked at Jon as he sat scrunched up in the corner of this cage, he looked like he was in deep pain, I understood. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to talk in general, but the tape on my mouth prevented it. I tried to take it off, rubbing it up against my shoulder, against the cage, anything.

I tired to make more room for Jon as I eyed him to move over here closer. When he did, his expression showed it all. It was his rib, I could tell it was hurting. Most rib fractures are to just heal on there own, which Jon was told to happen by . I guess going easy with sports and staying active has been concerning his parents because normally he doesn't hang around this much but he was doing the right thing actually. Being in this position in a small dog cage probably isn't the best situation for his injury which is concerning me now, never mind all the blood on his face.

I adjusted my body, my back against the side of the rectangular cage with my legs scrunched together reasonably. My eyes motioned Jon to move next to me. As he slowly menuovered his body closer to me, the bottom left side of the tape on my mouth came off of my skin. I looked really stupid trying to get the rest of the tape off my mouth as I dragged it on my bare shoulders, I was wearing a tank top. And slowly, the tape edged off my mouth as I disgustingly used my tongue to get the rest of it off. As the silver duck tape fell on my shirt I took in a deep breath so happy to be able to get this amount of air fill lungs.

Jon's eyes widened.

"YES!" I said with much excitement. "Okay, now yours...Umm..." I looked at the tape covering his mouth and got an idea. "Okay. Jon. Just stay still, this should work." I twisted in my position, aligning my face with his, as I slightly tilted my head to the side and edged my teeth around both sides of the tape, so I had a grip. His eyes looked at me like I was the strangest person on Earth, but I guess you could say, I was use to that. "Its gonna hurt." I said threw my teeth in this awkward position right up against him. I edged my mouth around his and eventually got the tape off, letting it drop onto his shirt, then quickly pressed my lips to his. It had seemed like forever since I've done that and _ohh_ it felt great.

"B." He said right after we broke apart, his voice sounding muffled. Lately that's what hes been calling me. B. Don't ask why but I think its cute, I've never actually had a nickname, so it works for me. "My rib. It hurts so much." He winced.

I looked at him speechless for a moment. "I...don't know what to do..." I was trying to come up with another plan. Then suddenly, it happened, I completely just burst. "I just know that...I'm sorry okay? I don't know how things got this way. I didn't want things to get this way. I should have listened to Kathleen to stay more alert but most importantly, should have listened to you when you said not to got out and save Max. I can't believe what they did to you, I hate to see you this way and-" A cotton ball formed in my throat and I tried to swallow it down but I couldn't, so before you knew it, I was having a breakdown as the tears of fear, tears begging for forgiveness and tears of regret stream down my face. Also, I kept on trying to talk to Jon so he would understand what I was trying to get at, but the way my voice sounded as it filled with rushed tears as they raced down like razor blades, I wished him luck trying to comprehend what words were even coming out of my mouth. I could see slightly through my blurred vision that Jonathan was just staring at me. He was probably thinking I was going insane,ugh, why do I have to be so emotional sometimes?

"B, just calm down, okay?" His voice was soft and genital.

I tried to continue talking but all that came out was my heavy childish breathing, the type a 4 year old would have when he or she is having a break down. I'm such a baby. "I'm just- I'm..I'm just..."

He was quiet for a moment.

I whipped a few of the tears falling from my face with my shoulder then tried to catch my breath. "Scared." I felt stupid for having such a dull vocabulary to sum things up but hey, its true. I'm scared. Scared of it all and its gone to far for me to handle.

"I know B, I'm scared too, really scared. We are gonna get out of this soon, okay? I promise." His words were soft and genital once again and if I wasn't sitting here in a small dog cage, wrapped up with rope, injured, concerned about the boy I love and not having a break down, those words would have put a smile on my face.

Once I got everything under control, Jon and I tried to figure out how to untie the rope around our wrists. We are now sitting back to back trying untie the tight rope of each others. I push my back hard against his trying to get better control of the rope. "Britta! My rib!" I sat back down. "Sorry!" I squealed. He took in a breath threw his teeth and then began figiting with my rope. He actually began getting lucky, getting one finger under one knot, loosening it, untying another. "Almost got it..." and there you go the last slip of the knot to the rope around my wrist was finally untied.

I shook out my hands finally getting the blood circulating again and then attempted to untie Jon's. Once he was free we worked on the rope around our ankles, which was probably the easiest to handle. We both had marks from where the rope use to be, I wouldn't be surprised if I got a bruse there, it was tied so tight! I shot my arms around him and dug my face into his shirt as he held on to me. _Finally._ I thought to myself. Holding back the tears and the breakdown breathing, Jon placed his hand on my face and pressed his lips to mine gently. "We can continue this later." He said with a small grin on his face. "But lets focus on getting outta of here." He pulled his face away from mine then went to the front of the dog cage stuck his hand out of it, then grabbed on to the bulky big lock that kept us in here. "Where is your cell?" He asked me examining the lock.

I had to think about it for a second almost forgetting that I was at Maggie's birthday party earlier today...or maybe that was yesterday, I haven't been keeping up with time. "Maggie's house." I had left it on the kitchen table when we all had left and crowded at the door to see who was there. _Obviously. _"Yours?"

"Well Kathleen had called me to say that you got kidnapped, so after I hung up, I put my phone down and walked out of my house planning on heading over to Maggie's and get help to find you. I then see this van parked out front of my house and a man coming towards me saying I was going with him." He turned away, shaking his head. "Then, well, you know the rest."

I nodded and that was really all I needed to know. "The white coat grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to his van, I couldn't get out of his reach, Kathleen kicked him, but that did was make him push on to me harder as he held me against the van. Tyler, Maggie's boyfriend from Seattle, threw a punch, but then the man punched him back. I...just...knew I couldn't be saved after that."

"I wished I could have gotten there sooner and just saved you myself." Jon said with disappointment.

"Jon, stop. Don't be hard on yourself. You said we're getting out of this right?" I raised my eyebrows and he threw me a smile.

Hours past by, we still had no clue what this scientist plan is as much as we guessed. I remembered back when I first found out that Max had wings, that she told me the white coats wanted her and the flock to go to Greenland and help stop the global warming up there like they did in Antarctica. Although, the white coat that captured us seemed to have more plans than bring them to Greenland. Jon and I wondered who was on this guys side and how many people knew about this plan. Many questions came in our mind but our guesses were as close to answers that we could get now.

We both are very concered as to what is happening back in Forks right now. We both guessed, and hoped, that there was a search going on. _Get us out of here soon. Please._ Repeated itself in my mind. I wondered how my Mom was taking this, shes probably going crazy. Then there was Jon's family, we guessed and hoped they were gathering the pack to come find us. Maybe if Max and her flock were in Forks they could have found out about us, so maybe they are on the search for us.

More hours went by, we couldn't tell if it was night but I knew I was very tried and so was Jon. This was not going to be a comfortable sleep. I kept my eyes on the door that we came in, only if we could get out of this cage, we could sneek out that door, down the hallways and out, we'd be free! But...as to right now with this lock that kept us secure inside the small dog cage, this seemed like an impossible plan. Also, I kept telling myself that any minute now someone was gonna come through that door and save us. My eyes opened and closed rapidly and Jon's rapid position change, to get comfortable with his rib, slowed down.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I asked anyways.

"Kills. I don't have the tape on it either, didn't get to put it on." He changed his position again.

"So your more concerned about smelling good instead of curing your rib?" Axe. Hate it with a passion.

"Surprised you haven't sneezed."

I rolled my eyes."You should have look at it again, you don't want it to get worse."

"I think it already did. I don't know how long I can keep this secret B, I might need to give in." He shrugged.

I placed my hands on my head trying to think of my mother's reaction when she found out about the car crash. I shuttered.

"We don't have to tell Susan." Jon said simply.

I shrugged and let out my breath. This_ is_ to much to take in.

Jon was quiet and let his eyes wander around the white room. It was large, had many lab tables with equipment that I've never seen before. It contained a many sets of needles, large to small. There was also many test tubes with sample trays and beakers with pairs of goggles next to them. Basically, everything else, I didn't recognize. Although, there were other black cages like ours but they were set on lab tables while ours was placed on the ground.

As I was about to fall asleep, someone entered the room. Jon and I were so alert all of a sudden, we've been waiting for a rescue forever.

"Eric!!" I said with great relief. WE ARE SAVED! Jon and I turned to each other us both smiling with excitement. Eric put his finger over his lip. Right, gotta be quiet. In an instant, Eric was over at our cage, I hadn't even seen him move he had gotten here so fast. He gripped on to the lock and yanked it off with his vampire strength that I will never get use to. He undid the hinge to the cage and we got out. Ughh, it felt so good to finally stand and stretch. Although we didn't have much time because we didn't want to get caught. I gave Eric a quick hug and said thank you about a billion times then we headed out of here.

It wasn't that simple though.

There were a few people walking down the hall, so we had to wait for them to pass. When they did, we dashed down the hallway, but ended up stopping in another room while we waited for a line of about 12 robots continue there way down the hallway.

"How did you find us?" I whispered to Eric.

He waited a moment before he responded. "Max and her gang led me down here. They are outside waiting for us to make sure we get out safe." His eyes skimed up and down the long hallway before we took off again. It felt so secretive and spy like doing this, making non sounded footsteps, hiding in rooms while we waited for white coats or robots to pass. What was good that Eric was here, was that he has strong hearing so he was able to tell us if someone was coming this way. So soon enough, we reached the hallway that led to the front door leading to outside. My heart began to beat fast as adrenaline took over me, almost there and we are out! But then suddenly, Eric stopped running. "Wait. Someone is coming." and soon enough someone did show up, two scientists actually. The turned to us, blocking our exit.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! I thought you were locked up?" Said a short white coat with black hair. He turned to his coworker. "Get the M-Geeks." _M-Geeks? _The tall coworker with red hair raced down the hallway to right instantly.

Suddenly the door to outside opened and Max stepped in and spotted us. Sure enough Eric could have taken that white coat out, but Max beat him to it. My eyes widened as she whacked a forceful kick right in his gut, sending him flying down the hall and landing painfully. We heard him scream in pain. She looked gave a good satisfied look at him and then turned to us.

"Someone is coming." Eric said seriously.

"Let's go." Max opened the door to the outside where it was pitch black, and we all followed behind her running out of the building.

"I hear the robots coming, come on lets get out of here. Britta, Jon, follow." He directed.

Jon and I followed Eric as he slowly (vampire speaking) ran to his car. Jon and I ran as fast as we could trying to catch up to him. As we got into his car, we started driving away in less than a second. "If we don't get out of there site quick, then the won't follow us to the Cullen's."

I buckled my seat belt, missing where to put the buckle in because my heart still racing and that was making my hands were shake. I next turned to Jon, he look like he was in so much pain as he even attempted to put on his seat belt too. I then helped buckle him in and responded to Eric. "The Cullen's?" I tried to catch my breathing, I was so out of breath.

Eric was speeding down the road, and on top of that I couldn't tell where we were because it was so dark. He pushed down on the peddle more. "If they want you that bad, these scientists will search any possible place where you could be. Didn't think they would find you at Maggie's right? They won't find you at the Cullen's because the Cullen's have nothing to do with this."

I understood. "Can you slow down?!" I asked as I saw the MPH meter, 200.

"Nope." Eric answered. He's so stubborn, I almost forgot.

"How did everything turn out in Forks?" Jon asked.

"Well," Eric began. "once the cops showed up at Maggie's house, Kathleen filled them in what she saw. After that point, the cops took off in search for this white van. Having Forks being a small town they picked up you, Jon, and got out of Forks before the cops caught up. Considering no one was home at Jon's house earlier that day except for him, no one knew where he went when his sister got home. Casey called Jon's cell, a few of his friends houses and then when she called Britta's Susan answered saying Britta was missing and that's when everyone figured you were with her."

"My sister concerned was about me?" Jon shook his head. "Didn't see that coming."

"Well, she was only concerned because before she called Britta's house, she had already found out that Britta was missing, so I she just panicked."

"Still surprised." Jon muttered.

I elbowed him and rolled my eyes.

"Next, the word spread, more and more people found out, gathered at Maggie's house, some searched the streets for you guys, etc. At this point, my _new_ family and I were help searching, although no one knew that. I guess your family called the pack together and they searched La Push with little luck."

"Knew it." Jon butted in.

Eric continued. "Everyone also knew that this situation had to do with _The Bird Kids._ So when they showed up at the scene and found out what had happened, they went on search, knowing exactly where to go. The School they called it. My family caught up to them and we insisted that we followed. Max refused when we offered but we had to explain that we had powers just like hers and that we knew you two like family. Considering we didn't give away our secret she said only one could follow her for some reason. We tried to convince her otherwise but the plan she explained seemed like it could work. Considering she can fly faster than the others, she took the lead while I followed below, and the rest of the flock led cops to the school." We had only been in the car for a few minutes now and just as he said that a rush of sirens past our car. Freaky.

Jon and I looked at each other.

"I agreed to go inside and look for you and bring you out. If I took longer than 5 minutes, she said she would come in and search for us. That was a total unnecessary rule but turns out when she came in, she came in handy and knocked out that scientist for us."

We were now coming close to Forks, I could see from the street lights that this place look familiar.

"But what happens when the cops get to the school and they don't see us?" I asked.

"They know Max got you out." Eric answered.

Jon and I turned to each other and nodded in satisfaction, but a concern came across. "What about my Mom?"

"She freaked." Eric said simply.

"Great." I thought for a moment, knowing that shes probably going crazy right now. "Well, if my Mom and everyone else knows that Jon and I are safe, wouldn't they want to see us? What I'm saying is that, I don't think we can just go off and hide." I shook my head.

"Max will explain everything. She was telling me that she knows how to deal a situation like this, the white coats will find you somehow if you don't hide. She'll explain everything to everyone saying you and Jon are alright its just we are dealing with situation a certain way in order to keep you safe."

"Eric. You know my Mom, shes gonna go crazy."

He was quiet for a moment, you could only hear the car going along the road and Jon and I's breathing. "Let's just stick with this plan for now and we'll figure everything else out later." It was quiet for a minute or so before Eric spoke again. "We're keeping you at the Cullen's for as long as we need to, just having the cops go to The School might not stop them nor the man who kidnapped you, he could already be on the loose." And that last sentence sent shivers down my spine.

We arrived at the Cullen's house shortly after,very shortly considering how fast Eric was driving. I slid out of the car as Jon held the door open for me, then the three of us headed inside to find everyone waiting anxiously at the door.

"Come sit, make your self at home." Esme said as we step threw the door. With a blink of an eye everyone moved from being right at the door to over in the living room, I could tell they wanted in on the story. Jon and I moved over to the couch and sat down with everyone else.

"How long do you think you'll be staying here?" Asked Bella when we finished filling them in on what had happened at the school and what Max had told us.

I turned to Jon, we both shrugged. "I guess we will have to wait and hear from Max, what she thinks is best." I answered.

"How many times has Max encountered a situation like this those? Is she sure what shes doing?"Carlisle asked.

I looked at Jon again. "No clue." He answered at the same time I said "Probably." I closed my eyes and shook my head for a quick second.

"Hows your rib Jonathan?" Carlisle asked, he was seated next Resme on the couch across from us.

Jon was quiet for a second, so I lightly elbowed him. _Jon, talk._ "It kills." He finally blurted out.

Carlisle face showed concern, so did a few of the other vampires. "Let's have a look at it." He said as he stood up. "This way." Jon grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me along with him as he followed Carlisle through this huge house to finally his office. "Do you have any tape around it?" He asked Jon as he pulled a piece of paper out of a folder that came from the filing cabnet.

"No." Jon answered, I gave his hand a squeeze.

Carlisle wrote something down very quickly and then looked up at him. "Have you?"

Jon nodded. "Everyday."

"Good. When you were in cage, did you hear or feel your rib cracking at all?" Carlisle motioned Jon to the bed to the right.

Jon sat down then answered. "No, I think it was just how I was positioned in there that's what made it hurt more."

"Being in that position for hours with no tape or support around it would cause it to hurt."Carlisle nodded a few times. "Let me look at it." Jon let go of my hand, took of his shirt and handed it to me. I felt an instant rush of awkwardness and embarrassment. Jon turned his face to me and winked. "Hows your breathing?"Carlisle asked.

"Well when I was in the cage, it sometimes hurt to take in deep breaths, but it would pass deppending on which position I was in."Carlisle continued examining the break and asking questions for a few minutes longer then wrapped his rib cage with tape. After that, I gave Jon his shirt back, he just looked at me and shook his head.

"For the time you are staying here, I would like to check on it daily, to replace the tape." He directed.

Jon nodded and said "Thanks."

"I believe they are cooking for you, why don't you two head down to the kitchen." He smiled and settled down at his desk, moving around a few papers.

Jon and I left 's office and headed down to the kitchen where we could smell food all the way upstairs in the office. Finding our way to the kitchen I thought was going to be a challenge, for this house was so big it would be easy to get lost in. Although, when we did find it and settled down to eat, we realized that vampires are very good cooks. Something you wouldn't think because they don't eat, right? On second though, the both of us were starving, either way we would have eaten anything.

Even though I was trapped in a house full of vampires, even though I have bruises all over me, even though my boyfriend is injured, even though I don't know when the next time I'll get to see my Mom and even though white coats could be on there search to find me, I am still so happy and thankful I got out of that school.

I went over to Eric after I thanked Bella and Esme for cooking Jon and I dinner and told him thank you for getting us out of that place over and over again. "Little brat, I get it." he said with a smile on his face. I gave him a hug and then followed Alice as to where she put my stuff. Questioning me? Alice supposedly sneaked into both Jon and I's house and our got clothes for us, she told me she hated repeated outfits and manages everyone clothing style in this house.

"That must be a hard adjustment for Eric then. He use to wear the same sweatshirt everyday." I said looking at Alice. "I told him that his girlfriend Jess would probably dump him if he didn't vary his clothes anytime soon."

Alice let out a chiming laugh. "Well your probably right. Eric's adjustment is going quiet well actually, its Bella's that was hard." She continued to prance through the house, giving us a little tour, she was so happy and friendly. Alice suddenly stopped and said "Okay, Britta this is your room." She pointed to the door to the right. "And Jonathan, this is yours." She pointed to the room on the left. "I put you suitcases on your beds and feel free to make yourself at home."

I nodded. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Here if you need me." She said cheerfully then skipped down the hall and disappeared.

"Wow. Shes happy." Jon's eyes widened.

"But very nice." I added and he rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna-" I realized we were both just standing in the middle of the hallway. I wanted to see this room and if it was as amazing as the rest of the house. So I pointed to the door and reached for the handle.

"You going to sleep?" He asked me with his eyebrows raised.

I had forgotten how tired I was, so I nodded and said "Yeah."

He shrugged and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess I will too." It went quiet after he said that. When I looked up from my glance at the ground I saw him looking at me with his shimmering blue eyes. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. "Night B." He said quietly, close to my face, then closed his eyes and lightly kissed me, making my heart beat go crazy.

"Good night."I said, my eyes locked on his. I bit my lip, turned away and entered the bedroom, with my heart still beating like crazy. I quietly closed the door, hearing his close too. Something inside me wanted to run back over to him and wrap my arms around him, but I was just so tired I could collapse any second. So I as I went over to my suitcase full of clothes I looked around the room wishing it was mine. The room was huge, there was so much space unlike my room, there was a big bed unlike my twin bed, and its interior design was amazing, just like the rest of the house.

I climbed into my PJ's that were found in the suitcase and got into the huge bed, laying there, staring at the tall ceiling. Like I said before, something inside me longed for me to see Jonathan. I wanted to just run over to his room and tell him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him. After being with him all day, being separated seemed unbearable. Twisting and turning in my position every five seconds trying to get comfy wasn't working. So, I just stopped and lay there on my right side and closed my eyes. _Go to sleep Britta, your tired._ I told myself over and over, but that didn't seem to do anything. The house was so silent it almost hurt my ears. Normally at my place, you could hear the sound of my Mom typing on her laptop in the middle of the night, the TV playing down stairs or my Mom making coffee, here everything seemed so empty. I grabbed one of the pillows and threw it over my head, flopped on my stomach, closed my eyes tight and dug my face into the mattress.

Suddenly, the part of the mattress next to me sank down and the blanks on top of me were now being shared by another warm body. The pillow on my head was taken off and as I lifted my head just staring at Jon as I could barely make out his face in the dark, he the placed the pillow under our heads and placed me in his warm arms.

"I didn't want to go to sleep." He said quietly.

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered back. "If Eric walks in on us its your fault."

He pulled me closer, making me go right up against him. "Want me to leave?"

Heart beat began going crazy again, he could probably hear it its so loud. "No." I locked my arms around his neck.

Jon shot me a smile and then said quietly "I love you B." He didn't give me a chance to say anything back because his lips were already pressed to mine and didn't break apart. Our lips moved together, this is what that something inside me wanted. I ran my hands threw his hair as he placed his hands on my skin wrapping his arms around me. Our breathing was fast and I couldn't control it. It was like Jon had hypnotized me, I just completely forgot about everything and just focused on me and him. Jon rolled me on top of him and all I could think about is how good of a kisser he was. It felt like it was lasting forever and my heart still continued to pound with excitement. I wrapped my hands under his shoulders as he slid his hands down my side of my tank top and stopped at my waist. He kissed me slowly and we rolled back on our sides. Eventually, Jon's lips slowed down and slowly broke away from mine. We opened our eyes and I just gazed into his.

"I love you too Jon." He pushed away the hair that was falling in my face, my hair felt like a mess, but I guess I was use to that cause it always is. It was quiet for a few minutes, all you could hear was our breathing. "Everyone is probably worried about us."

Jon hummed. "I bet."

"I'm just so concerned. My Mom is probably going crazy right now." I groaned.

"Yeah, i think mine is too, along with my Dad."

"How long do you think we are gonna be stuck here?" I asked him.

He thought about this. "Seeing Max's fighting skills at the school, plus the rest of the bird kids, I'd think we won't be here long, my guess is a few days."

"She had spectacular fighting skills, she must have been training her whole life."

"Must have."

We both just lay here in silence, under the warm covers, my head resting on his chest while he held me in his warm arms.

I yawned and noticed that outside it was getting lighter as beams of light began shinning in the room. "Go to sleep B, I can tell your tired." He was right, I was tired,vey tired. So I just nodded slightly, closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Did you like it?? REVIEW!**


	27. Two Weeks at Camp

**Chapter 27:** Two Weeks at Camp

If I could apologize forever, I would. Thank you for waiting for this chapter, you won't be disappointed.

**Review:** Britta has been going through a tough time, her favorite cousin Eric died. Eric's girlfriend Jess has been, if not more, upset too. On the last day of school, Britta and her boyfriend Jonathan go to Jonathan's house. Although, Britta spots The Flock in a battle with Flyboys. Britta has met the flock, she goes to school with them, and found out their secret identity, yet has to keep it a secret. Britta, being brave, goes outside during this battle of winged kids and flying robots to save Max and Angel who were being dragged into vans, captured. Angel had gotten shot in the wing. Britta is unable to break the rope that are tie in, and herself gets captured by a flyboy. A Forks Police Officer tries to shoot the flyboy but misses and hits Britta. Britta ends up in the hospital, with a broken neck and arm. About the beginning of August, 2 months later, Britta and Jonathan go to a bone fire. They were being driven by Jonathan's werewolf cousin, Jimmy. Jimmy was drunk, and crashed his car. Britta and Jonathan were saved by Eric with his new vampire powers. Eric is like every other vampire, they don't like werewolves. Eric always watches Britta from a distance when she hangs out with Jonathan for, he has werewolf family. Britta was knocked out during the accident, and Jonathan had broken a rib. The both of them were brought to the Cullen's house to have Carlisle take care of them. This is where Britta is introduced to her vampire cousin, Eric. They leave later that day, giving instructions how to take care of Jonathan's rib. Although, they hadn't told their family's about it. Towards the end of August, after must planning by the 'whitecoats' or scientists, they go and capture Britta and Jonathan because they were the ones who destroyed the whitecoasts amazing plan, permanently eliminating The Flock. They spend many hours, stuck in a small dog crate because Eric has to come to the rescue again. At his side though, is Max. The Flock had escaped from the Fly Boys the day when Britta had gotten shot. Eric and Max make a good team, and saved Britta and Jonathan before you know it. Britta and Jonathan are currently taking shelter at the Cullen's house. The Cullens, the Flock, and the werewolves are all on look out for the next attack of whitecoats, MGeeks, and Flyboys…but are also planning their attack to destroy them once and for all!

**Eric's POV**

"Laura's body was on high demand last night…" Tony said as he passed me the football. "That's right. You're jealous."

I threw it back, adding a little spin to it. "I don't know how I could be jealous of you, Laura isn't hot at all."

Jesse walked over to me, and patted me on the shoulder. "Man, you gotta get out there."

I raised my eyebrow. "Where?"

Jesse sighed. "In the dating world. The hooking up world. The world of hot girls!"

I looked at Jesse, he was one of my best friends here at camp. People liked to joke around and call him ginger, or freckle face. Self explanatory. Although, Jesse was cool and all, yet he was like Tony…when it came to girls. Midnight sex at some hot girl's cabin was where it was at. Disgusting, I know. I wasn't like that of course, yet the guys make fun of me because so. Plus on top of it, I'm here for the camp experience, not just girls. I hadn't even seen a girl that I'd like to get to know, they're all snobby and rich, Laura their leader. I've dated girls before, but who counts freshman year and younger? I don't. The lady life, ha, has been kinda hectic for me though. I recently moved to Forks Washington, just a few minutes away from my favorite cousin. When I moved to the small rainy town of Forks, I was instantly a girl magnet. I was the only tan boy in the school; Massachusetts has great beaches especially a few a good ones about 15minutes from Boston, where I lived. I was a total chick magnet though, but it got kinda annoying when I would get random phone calls from girls asking if I was free Friday Night. Although, I'm only going to be a sophomore at Forks High School, still young…yet single.

"How about I set you up." Tony said throwing the football again. Tony was a tall kid with black hair that got all the girls giggling at him whenever he walked by. I've never seen anyone crawl over him so much, until he recently met Laura. It was at dinner the second night of camp; Tony was scanning the room for someone new and hot considering he had dumped his old girlfriend right before he left for camp. "She was just too…nice." I never knew nice was a bad thing, until he explained that he liked a girl with a little edge. Whatever he means by that. "Laura has some friends, ya know." I knew Laura had friends by the amount of girls she was sitting with at dinner that night. Laura was the queen of that table, no doubt about that. When Tony went over to her after dinner, she shooed away her crowd saying she'll meet them at the spot, twirling her straight blonde hair. I was the boy standing off to the side, watching Tony completely swoon her away with his chick-magnet-self. I watched her giggle and I watched him smile, to then very late Saturday Night, hear the sound of her telling him to hurry up, and then leaving the cabin shutting the door with a loud swing.

"Where'd he go?" I asked aloud, but no one else heard me, or so I think because I then realized that was a stupid question. Goodbye, player.

"Dude, I'm not telling you to have sex with her." Tony said as I passed the football back.

"Sarah just isn't my type, okay?" I said, frustration building.

Tony and Jesse sighed. "You're helpless." Greg joined in. "Pass." He said to Tony.

"I'm not helpless; I can find a girl on my own." I threw up my hands. "You should see the girls in Forks, they are all over me."

"Fork's, Fork's, Fork's." Jesse sighed again. "No one is hot from Fork's. Try Seattle, or how about some Cali chicks. Don't you head down there a lot?" He said.

"How do you know? You're not even from Forks." I replied. Today the sun was hot, I felt sweat gain on the top of my forehead, and then slowly drip down my face. Only if camp had air conditioning.

"Well you didn't date any of them, now did you?" Whata smart ass.

"I'm going swimming." Throwing off my shirt, I was told not to change the subject. "I'm hot, I'm going in." I walked away onto the dock, and jumped into the refreshing water.

"Don't think this is over with!" Tony shouted back, and I went underwater.

When I came up from underwater, I noticed a girl sitting on the dock. She draped her legs into the water, and looked at me with her big black sunglasses. "You got me wet." She said, her voice shaking.

I looked at her, surprised. Was she upset that I got her wet, oh what a girly girl. I stayed there, treading in the water. "Oh…"I paused. "I'm sorry. I bet it'll dry."

She tucked a piece of her long wavy brown hair behind her hair and sniffled. "It felt good though, I'm hot." The girl on the dock placed her hands under her thighs, and continued to look at me.

I swam closer, and placed my hand on the dock. It was hot, almost burning my hand. "How do you sit here?" I said, hearing the wetness of my hand instantly become dry. You know, that sizzling sound.

She shrugged, took her hands from under her legs, and then dripped one hand into the water, the other hand supporting her on the deck. The girl then placed it on the deck, hearing the water sizzle. She sniffled again.

As the girl leaned down again for more water on her hand, I saw a tear drop down her face. She quickly wiped it away, hoping I didn't notice.

"I really do think the water will dry." I said as I studied her face that now wouldn't meet mine.

"I don't care about the water." Her voice was now bold, with a bit of anger. "I don't have three heads, could you not look at me like that?" Her voice got louder.

I splashed some water at her.

"HEY!" She shouted.

I smiled. "I thought you didn't care about the water and that you were…hot."

She now made eye contact with me. "You don't have to smart ass me. I know what I said." She let out another breath. "I'm not in a good mood, alright." I instantly regretted splashing her. I placed my other hand on the dock, and without much splashing, I maneuvered myself out of the water. When I sat next to her, I was surprised in myself. Normally, I would have stopped at the whole I'm sorry for splashing you part, but I could already tell she was different. "Please don't sit next to me." She whispered.

I let out a breath and introduced myself. "I'm Eric."

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm Jessica. Call me Jess."

"Now Jess, I'd like to know why you're sitting here on the dock, without your bathing suit on, especially considering its 100 degrees out, and without some other girls here at camp. And also I'd like to know why…" My voice went quiet "your crying."

She sniffled again, but only shrugged.

I waited for a minute or so to pass before I spoke again. "Do you want to come swimming with me then?"

Jess looked at me, and we didn't turn away from each other till she nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back."

As she walked off the dock, I continued to look at her and her small body. I haven't seen her here at camp before, maybe that's just me though. I could be a complete asshole right now and ditch her, not that I would do that, but there was something about her that made me want to stay and actually swim with her.

When she came back wearing her bikini and big sunglasses still on, Jess didn't come in the water with me. She just resumed her spot on the dock.

"You know," I began. "-that isn't considered swimming with me." I flashed a smile and I could have sworn I saw her return a small one.

"I'll eventually go in." She said, quietly.

"I don't like the word eventually." I smiled at her again. "I'm not a patient guy."

Jess sighed and positioned her arms so that she could slide in, yet without a splash. I couldn't help eyeing her, her body looked…good.

She took off her sunglasses, and for the first time I was able to see her eyes. They were a bit red from the crying of course, but yet were the perfect color hazel. She smiled at me.

"I'm waiting." She looked confused. "Go underwater." I watched her slowly go under water, blow out air through her nose as bubbles flew to the surface. When she came up her hair was now black and straight, "There we go."

She gave a shy laugh, and we began to swim away from the dock.

I didn't really know what to do, meaning if I should ask her again why she was crying earlier. I don't want to upset her more, yet alone get her mad again, but I was still very curious. As we swam for the next hour asking each other about ourselves, our families, town, school, hobbies, sports and everything like that, I began to wonder why I hadn't talked to this girl before. She was smart, for she was in all high honors classes, loved to watch hockey (my favorite sport), love the outside, would die for buffalo pizza at any moment (I think I'm in love), her Dad did a lot of traveling for work so she's always moving and her Mom was a nurse. Jess was nice, but not snobby like all the other girls here. The sad part was that she lived in Springfield, Massachusetts. That was another thing we had in common though, we both live, and well… lived, in Massachusetts.

"Where do you prefer," she asked, "Massachusetts or Washington?"

I thought for a moment, we were now out of the water, walking along the dock heading towards the sand. "I prefer…" I began, "Massachusetts."

"Why?" She laughed. "It's so boring there!" I looked at her, and motioned to sit down in the sand. I placed my shirt down so she could sit on it. "You're so sweet." Jess laughed again.

I smiled, then begun. "Well, Massachusetts is where I grew up, I got so familiar with it, and had much friends and some family there that I never really got that bored. Especially during the summer, beach was where I was at."

"Where I was at." She said in a mocking tone.

"Making fun of me is not allowed." I said, lying down in the sand, letting the sun beam on my skin. Jess lied down next to me. I got the urge to move closer, but of course, I held back. "I do like Washington though. Forks is alright, it rains a lot though, and I like the sun." I turned my face to her; her eyes were closed under her big black sunglasses.

"So do I." She said, quietly.

We lay there in silence, unsure what to say next, we've been talking for hours. I was able to talk to her with ease though, she was…just…so…

"I came to camp to go to camp, not to get involved in sex, drugs or drama. But that's what happened." She let out a deep breath. "I told myself not to do it, I couldn't fall into that trap," she paused "but I did."

I continued to lay there in the sun feeling the heat against me, with the sand crystals pressing against my back, listening to the water, slowly coming in then out, and feeling the slight breeze of the 4 o'clock evening approaching. She was finally letting me hear this, and I deeply wanted to listen.

"I wanted to make new friends here, but I rushed to it, falling for the wrong people." I could hear her breathing slowly. "I thought Laura was a nice, good girl. You know. I thought she'd be someone fun to hang out with." She turned her head to me. "I was wrong."

I didn't say anything.

"Laura is a terrible influence, and thinking she was my friend, I feel for it." She repeated. "I've never smoked, did drugs, had …" She took in a deep breath, it sounded so shaky. "sex." Jess swallowed. "Its all Laura talked about, her and that stupid, stupid, stupid kid Tony. I've gotten woken up so many times in the night because of them sneaking out, or once…" she began to whisper. "having sex, two beds away. Gross. I know, but that's where I get when I talk about the girls I became friends with." Oh my. "Eric," she said slowly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this." Jess stood up from the sand and looked back at the cabins as she brushed off the sand on her back. "Here's your tee-shirt." She began to quickly walk away.

I stood up fast. "Wait, Jess, no." She stopped mid tracks. I jogged over to her, she didn't turn around. "I want you to tell me."

"No you don't. It's bad, Eric. Really bad." She sniffled and began walking again.

I caught up, talking to her as she walked. "Jess, no, I do want to know. I want to help you out here." I confessed.

"There's nothing you can do to help! What's done, is done!" I could see the side of her face, tears dripping down like razor blades.

"Jess!" I yelled after her. "Come back!" She began to run, and I began to chase.

Surprisingly though, she ended up stopping. Her hands were to her face, as her back faced me. I walked over slowly and gently brushed the sand off her back, then daringly slid my hands to her waist and stepped closer. I felt the slightest lean from her back against me, and it was enough to make my heart skip. She wiped the tears of her face with the back of her hand, and continued to breathe slowly. And without a word, we walked back onto the sand where she began to tell me how she was raped.

Jess was never into the drugs or smoking or alcohol before she arrived here and started hanging out with slutty Laura. Jess came to camp the first day and was put into the cabin with, slutty Laura, and her whore-ish friends. They acted all nice to her, for it was her first year at camp here, unlike them it was their second. When Jess was talking to the girls in the cabin, they wanted to know more about her. Her family, friends, what she liked to do, etc. It wasn't until then that they noticed that she hadn't brought up smoking, or any sort of partying. "Oh, haha, I don't do that stuff." She replied to Laura. "I'm not like that." "Like _what?_" Laura snapped back as she lit a cigarette. "Umm…nothing." Jess was pressured into smoking and drinking not to long after that. She actually enjoyed the feeling of the smoke blow from her mouth and the cold rush of beer down her hot throat. As Jess told me this, she constantly reminded me how she never had been more pressured and influenced in her life to do such a thing, and how she had never had such a desire to do such a nasty thing. It wasn't until last night was she allowed to enter "the spot". "The spot" was where all the "fun stuff happens" said Laura. In order to enter "the spot" you had to prove to them that you weren't afraid. Of what? I asked Jess. All of it. She had answered. Jess said that she wouldn't have sex just in order to be able to go to "the spot". When she was told she had to do it, she wouldn't drink or smoke anymore knowing that if she were to get so high or so drunk the girls in her cabin would get her hooked up in a flash. Scary. So she resisted her temptation from the stuff she gave into based upon pressure. Laura and the girls in the cabin tricked her, telling her that they were okay with her not having sex. Last night, Laura secretly added something to her soda for Laura didn't like how Jess went in complete defense mode to what Laura asked her to do. That night was the scariest night of my life. Jess had said to me. Jess just couldn't pull out of it, she felt her pants rip off, and the world spin before her. See remembers the sight of some boy surrounding her, smashing his face to hers, as he gripped her boobs, and then removed his pants. Jess said that she was so out of it, weak, confused, lost…but somehow she found the strength to get him off of her. It wasn't easy, I didn't know what I did to get him off really, but I remember him looking down at me afterwards, expressionless. Jess had told me.

"It was Jake Passeretti." She whispered. He was older, having a few years on her. I seriously want to kill him. "Eric, the drugs, the smoking, the alcohol, they almost get caught every single time! And," she took a deep shaky breath "I just wish they caught them sooner. I don't know what to do!"

"Your positive you got him off in time?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I found the strength inside, the strength of God's presence and faith. He knew that I didn't deserve this, for He knows if I were to never have met Laura, then this would never have happened. God is on my side." A few tears shredded from her eyes. "That's what you receive when you haven't missed a day of church in 5 years. Strength." Jess paused, wiping more tears. "She didn't want me to get raped," she took a heavy breath in "she, she, wanted me just to to have sex, you know. She put that in my drink because I didn't want to drink anymore, and that…that…when I was drunk I was their entertainment. They wanted their entertainment "at the spot" so they had a less chance of getting caught. Eric, I don't want you to think this camp is infested with druggies, it's really just a crowd of them. A crowd of followers and innocent pressured teens that have turned for the worse." She shook her head. " I don't know how Jake ended up with me, but but he's bad Eric. Bad." Jess stuttered along the way.

I continued to have my arms around her as I sat behind her, grasping her close to me. We were sitting in the sand watching the sky dim down. Campers were heading to their cabins or to the campfire grounds for smores. I had went into the cafeteria and brought us dinner so we could eat it alone on the beach, it was better for Jess.

"I don't care, nor do I know Laura's intentions to what was slipped in my drink, but I feel like I can't blame my problems on her. I have to blame myself." She began to cry and cry again and again.

I placed my chin on her shoulder as I sat behind her, rocking side to side with her. "It's okay Jess, I'm here. You made a mistake, people make mistakes."

She whimpered. "A big mistake."

I sighed. "Didn't you say earlier that God was on your side?" I didn't wait for a reply. "God will forgive you with all of His heart; He understands the pressure you fell into. You can get through this, I know you can."

Jess ran her hand through her hair. "I can?" She whispered.

"Yes." My voice was quiet.

We sat there on the sand, listening to the water come in, then out. We watched the sun dim to an orange-red color as it sank behind the trees. We felt the sand as it got stuck between our toes when we walked, and to when we sat, it pressed against our back. Jess was going through an extremely hard time, but I want you to remember earlier today. It took me a while to break the wall between us. Jess opened up to me and began laugh, smile, and just be happy. This doesn't mean that she 'forgot' about last night; she told me that I had made her feel loved and cared for, unlike Jake who just wanted her for sex. Jess continued to tell me that when we were swimming she realized that God was showing her a rode to take. This rode involved me. This rode was showing her the turn around of life, and the forgiveness of mistake. If she took this rode, she'd be free from the drugs, the drama, the sex, the alcohol and the smoking. Jess then told me that God offers this rode to everyone that gets put through what she did, and that not everyone takes it because they didn't have someone like me to help her walk the first few steps.

Present day.

If I could shed a tear down my cheek, I would. I miss her, I need her. I didn't want to become this monster, I wanted to stay normal, and never get into a car crash with that drunk driver. Jess was, my everything from the moment I met her, to the moment she moved to Forks on behalf of her Dad's business, and to this very day. Being a vampire, I couldn't tell anyone I was this blood sucking creature. With the recent exception of Britta, of course. I was never able to convince Carlisle to let me tell Jess that I was still here. That was until…last night.

"Almost there." I said to myself. I wasn't too sure how I was going to tell her, or assure that she wasn't going to faint…so we're just gonna have to see how this all goes!

I had parked my car a few blocks back, and have been running since. When I arrived at her house few seconds later, I stood hidden for about a minute before I climbed up the nearest tree. Her house looked the same; small brown house with old shingles, and a porch. Her Dad never mowed the lawn, for it was completely over grown…it use to be my job actually. Her Mom was never a gardener, or had any curb appeal interests, so the house was very plain, yet cozy once you got inside.

I jumped onto the roof of her porch and peered into her bedroom window. There she was, sitting at her computer. Her hair was still long, wavy and brown. She sat very straight, no slouch, while she was typing. She's beautiful as ever.

"Jess..." I whispered to myself. I didn't know what to do, do I knock on the window? Do I break in? How do I not scare her to death? Continuing staring at her, she was still typing. Occasionally she would place her hand on her chin, but then quickly get back to typing. Jess was wearing a pair of jeans, and a green long sleeve shirt. Green was her favorite color. Her room looked the same, bed against the far right wall, desk was still next to her bed and still held her computer, notebooks and cell phone. Jess's room was never a mess, and if it was, you better stay away … personal experience.

"I just need to finish cleaning! Okay Eric?" She yelled.

I sat down on her bed. "Then clean."

She zoned her eyes on me, "Go down stairs."

When I returned 10 minutes later, her room was neatly picked up, clothes in closet folded based on color and her bed made as if never touched.

I smiled remembering that day, ohh Jess.

Suddenly, Jess turned around, staring square into my golden vampire eyes. Uh oh…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Forks heard her. She looked at me, scared as if I was a ghost (I wonder why, I am the living dead). She slowly got out of her computer chair and backed away towards her bedroom door. Jess was too much in shock to speak.

I slowly opened up her bedroom window. "Jess…" I said, a bit louder this time. Her eyes were wide, completely petrified. She placed her hand on the door handle. "Don't leave. No need to be scared."

Her hands were shaking, her face went pale, "ghost." She whispered.

"No." I said quickly. "I'm not a ghost."

She quickly reached for a book on her desk, then instantly threw it at me. I didn't flinch.

"Jess," I said slowly, reaching for the book. "I have a lot to tell you." I walked over to her, and gave the book to her. I've never seen someone so scared in their entire life. Her hand twisted the door knob. "I'm not a ghost, there's nothing to be scared about." I could hear her heart beat, it was quick, steady, human, and full of blood…Control yourself!

"Eric…?" She paused. "You're a…ghost."

I grew slightly frustrated, and tried not to show it. "I'm not a ghost."

She nodded her head frequently, and then swung open the door and booked it down the stairs. "HELP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I used my vampire speed to beat her to the phone, and the door.

"Jess, it's just me, Eric. I'm not a ghost. I have a lot of explaining to do to you, but you need to stop panicking and start listening." I said calmly. She pointed upstairs, then to me. Vampire speed equal bad first impression. "Jess, will you please sit down and listen to me? I won't hurt you. I promise."

She swallowed, and began to control her breathing. I walked over to her, very slowly and her eyes began to widen again. "It's okay." I saw the slightest bit of calming down in her eyes, and continued to walk. I stopped a few inches from her, and grabbed her small fragile hand with my ice cold hand. "I'm not gonna hurt you, if you remember, I said I'd always love you."

It took me a good ten minutes to get her to sit down and talk with me after that. She was very scared and unsure if she should trust me (who would blame her though.) It was hard to get out the words that I was now…different. Jess wouldn't believe me that I was…you know…but, I had to explain to her that it was a miracle. "Even though, I am frozen in life, I haven't yet died." It was hard for her to understand of course. I love Jess, and she loves me. When you love someone, they trust you, and trust is what I need right now from her. I need her to trust me that I won't hurt her, and that I'm telling the truth, I really am a vampire.

I began to explain to her what really happened that day in the car crash, I then when on to the pain and misery I felt during the transformation. After that, I told her about the Cullen's, and how each one of them accepted me like I was family. I began to her about how it took me this long to convince them that I needed to tell you that I was still here. Of course it was hard for them to agree, but I wanted Jess to know that this is a secret that needs to be kept in order to keep her life safe. She questioned me about that, but that was too much detail for today. Afterwards, I told her about Britta, both incidents. She told me she tried to be as helpful as she could towards Britta, but I told Jess I saw what she did, and that she didn't need to retell me.

She raised her eyebrow. "You heard…my prayers?"

I laughed. "No, I saw it with my eyes. Britta phrased me as a creep when I told her that I watch her everyday to assure she stays safe." I paused. "I watch you at day and night, feeling your pain and misery. Every morning, I watched you go to school. Every afternoon, I watched you get home. Every evening I watched you watch our show." She smiled. "And every night, I watched you sleep." Jess closed her eyes. "I've seen it all, I'm not stalking you," I laughed "I'm protecting you, and wishing that I'm still alive right next to you."

She ducked her head down. "But you couldn't tell me you were there all along?"

I shook my head. "No."

"I couldn't stop crying." She whispered. "I needed you."

"If vampires could cry, I would say the same." And I kissed her forehead, feeling the pulse of her blood stream run through her, resisting with all temptations. "I promise you, I will never put you through the pain I put you through these past months. I'm here now, and always will be."

I love her, and always will.

**Britta's POV**

"We will need to gather everyone." Carlisle said.

I looked around the room, tracing the rim of my coffee cup with my finger. We were all gathered in the Cullen's kitchen for an important meeting; destruction of the whitecoats, flyboys and M-Geeks. The Flock joined us this morning to put in their thoughts of how we should handle this.

"Everyone." Max repeated with a nod.

We were separated in half, the flock on one side of the room, the Cullen's on the other. Everyone in The Flock was silent, except for Max. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice did most of the talking for the Cullen's.

I took a sip of my hot coffee. "What should we do with Britta?" I looked up, seeing all eyes on me. I cleared my throat.

"Protection-" Carlisle began, but interrupted by Max.

"No." She said. All eyes singled on to her. "Distraction." Max looked around the room with a smirk. "I got it. We'll send Britta into the school-"

"Woah, I'm not going back in there." I said shaking my head.

Max looked at me. "No one does, including me," She paused. "but I will, to save you. So, we'll send her in, once they see her on their grounds, they will lock her up. Meaning, not everyone will be on guard. That's when we, my Flock, go in and destroy." Max looked around the room for any protests. "You guys," She pointed at the Cullen's and thought for a moment. "Come in after, and kill. It's not hard, but it's not easy. They will send out their M-Geeks too, so be prepared for many." Max skimmed around then centered her eyes on Edward. "There is a button, a button that turns all the M-Geeks off. Find it. With your vampire speed, you'll be able to not be seen down the hallways." Edward nodded. "Alice, keep a look out for approaching cops, or even other whitecoats because they could call for help if they have the chance. We will need everyone's help for this. The easiest way to kill them is to rip of their heads." She shrugged and glanced at The Flock. "But there are many others too."

"Now what are the positions?" Carlisle asked.

Max looked at me. "Distraction." She looked at The Flock, "First destroyers." Max looked at the Cullen's. "Second."

"We can have Bella retrieve Britta, have Edward turn the switch off, Alice keep the look out with her visions, everyone else, fight. " Carlisle looked around the room for agreement. "Jonathan, stay hidden." He concluded.

"Now the only question is," Edward began "when?"

"Tomorrow." Max concluded.

And that, was that.

This was all my fault. If I had never cut my foot at prom, ran out onto the street to save bird kids, gotten into a car crash with a werewolf, or gotten found by evil scientists…this would have never happened. What a life of a teenage. I wish I was normal again, I wish my life was normal again. You know, not surrounded by vampires, or a flock, or being threatened by evil scientists that want to kill you, your family, your friends. All of this happened over the course of about six months. It was now late August, the ending of my freshman year's summer, I'm now going to be a sophomore in September. Being a sophomore, that sounds so…normal. I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Jonathan asked me, as we walked back to our rooms, taking the longest hallways ever.

I shook my head. "This is all so much."

He nodded. "I know."

"Jonny," I began. "Whatever happened to normal? Whatever happened to a fun filled summer at the beach?" He just looked at me. "I want to be normal again. I want to have fun. I don't want to be chased by evil scientists. I don't want to be the distraction, what if I get killed?" I could feel the tears rushing to my eyes, but I held my head back preventing them to fall.

Jonathan grabbed the door to my bedroom, and joined me inside again. We sat down on the over elegant bed, in the over elegant bedroom that longed me for my own, normal, familiar, room.

"Listen," He said. "Everything will get back to normal, I promise."

"How?" I threw my hands up in disbelief. "We're caught in this big mess. I don't see normal anywhere."

Jonathan sighed. "We're dealing with it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I said, now getting frustration. "The day I have to be the stupid distraction and risk my life and go back into that school, oh yea, normal."

Now he through his hands up with frustration. "Britta, we're gonna deal with it tomorrow. Once the whitecoats are eliminated, there should be no more weight on your shoulders." He let out a breath. "We've just had…a rough few months."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm just…overwhelmed. Like you said, it's been a rough few months…"Just as I said this, Eric walked into the bedroom. I didn't greet him right away because of my moment in shock, Jess was with him.

"Hey guys." Eric said, smiling as he held Jess close to his side. She smiled too and greeted me with a hug.

I broke apart with a smile. "You got to tell her?"

"Carlisle gave in." Eric said with a big smile, he kissed Jess.

I smiled back. "I'm so happy for you." And I really was. They were so cute together and Jessica has been so sad these past months that this is obviously a miracle for her. She deserves it.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy." Eric shrugged. "But, worth it. Right?" He raised his eyebrow at Jess, she moved her nose side to side against his.

"Yes it is." She whispered, then laughed. "I love you." Jess kissed him.

"No, I love you." Eric said laughing, pulling her close. The one thing I didn't miss. Their public affection. "So I was just filled in, ready for battle?" Eric said laughing. I gave him a look. "Aw c'mon Britta."

"Eric, she's not in the mood to talk about that."

"I just don't want to be chased by evil scientists and be there distraction, go figure." I was instantly annoyed.

Eric walked over to me. "It's not the normal teenage life, am I right."

I nodded.

"Things will get normal again, don't worry." He patted my shoulder, and left the room with Jess a moment later.

Tomorrow, I thought, would be the day that will determine if things will get back to normal. By normal, I don't mean x-ing out my new vampire family, or Flock friends, I mean not having to be hidden or to be chased. Follow me on this, I want to be a teenager again, not a target.

Help me.

**Lazy writing on Britta's point of view! Please review.**


End file.
